Natsu's Growing Up
by Kowaba
Summary: A long Friday night for Natsu Dragneel ends with him lying next to his technical boss, Bisca Connell. This brings a series of events in which Natsu ends up bedding the mature ladies of Magnolia City. But what happens when some old acquaintances of Natsu's arrive in town looking for him? Time for Natsu to man up and admit his mistakes. [Natsu x Mature Harem]
1. Bisca's Job

_**A/N:**_ **Now before everyone starts freaking out about why I am in possession of this story, know that I am very good friends with the old author and was in fact asked to continue the story. I am in possession of the first few chapters and I'm currently writing the fifth. Hopefully I can do this story some justice.**

 _ **Summary of this chapter:**_ **Bisca goes out for a night on the town while her husband, Alzack is on a business trip so she hires the neighbor boy Natsu Dragneel to look over her daughter, Asuka, while she's out. But when the now drunk Bisca gets home, Asuka is fast asleep in Natsu's lap and as they put the young girl in bed, Natsu gets a ride, but not one home.  
** _ **  
Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail. *tear drops*  
**  
Bisca's Lofty Apartment, 5:40 p.m.

Our story begins in the bustling city of Magnolia. Streets were packed with cars and the sidewalks were crowded with mobs of people. Every man and woman had somewhere to be in some amount of time. But that is not our focus, our point of interest is in a good sized apartment in of of Magnolia's many skyscrapers where Bisca Conell, a beautiful and sexy wife and mother in a family of three was preparing to leave the nest in the hands of one of her old acquaintances.

Snow was on the ground, holiday spirits were high. Children played in the white fluffiness while adults cuddled by the fire. Everything was perfect.

"Now, are you sure you don't need anything else, Natsu?" The buxom greenette known as Bisca Conell asked. The beautiful woman was about 29 years old and had a killer body for a woman who just gave birth not even 11 months ago. Bisca was currently married to her husband, Alzack but things weren't so well between them currently but that's a story for a different time.

"No ma'am, I'm fine, really. Go on and have fun with your friends." The funny and lovable 17 year old known as Natsu Dragneel chuckled as he ran a hand over little baby Asuka's hair. Natsu was just a regular high school student who attended Mavis Vermilion High. With average grades and average friends, Natsu was very content with his life. Or, at least he would be if he could actually see his father Igneel for more than two hours a day.

Now when you first meet Natsu, you may judge him by his appearance. Fuckboy. He had it all, the button down shirt with rolled up sleeves, cargo shorts, and Sperry's. But that was only because he liked dressing for warm weather. He was far from the average douche.

Bisca laughed as well. "Well alright then. Like I said, money for pizza is on the counter and Asuka's formula instructions are right here." She said indicating to the little pamphlet on the kitchen table.

Natsu just shooed her away. "Bisca come on, this isn't the first time I've watched over Asuka." He groaned.

"Hahaha well alright, I know. But I'm just making sure you didn't forget." The green haired beauty sighed before walking with him to her door. "I will be back at eight o'clock and not a second later. Bye Natsu and please, be careful with her." She said with a soft tone, her maternal desires kicking in about wanting to stay with her child.

The teenager in front of her sympathetically rested a hand on her shoulder. "Bisca, it's fine. Nothing's going to happen." He assured her with a comforting smile.

"Thank you Natsu, you're so kind. Wish more people in this city were like you." Bisca sighed.

"Well if they were then I'd be out of a job." Natsu flashed her a grin that he was so well known for.

Bisca giggled at his little quip and put on her coat. "Remember, if you need anything, I'll be with Layla and Ur so call them if I can't answer." She told him for the thousandth time. "Now I'll see you later, Natsu. Bye bye Asuka." She said her goodbye, putting a lot of affection towards her farewell to her baby.

After one more reassurance, she reluctantly left Natsu with her baby. "Well Asuka, I guess it's just you and me now." Natsu said as he tickled her little stomach. He carried the baby to her little playpen and sat down in front of her.

"Now Asuka, let's take it from the top. Na-tsu." He said, hoping she would say his name.

However, all he got in return was a happy little gurgle. "Nana!" She babbled.

"Na-ts-u." He tried again.

"Gaga!" She giggled.

"Nat-su!" He said, getting a little more aggressive about it.

But her next reply shocked him to the core. "Dada!" The cute little baby girl gurgled out.

Natsu stared her down with an intense gaze. "No where did you- *Buzz*" His phone went off and took his attention from Asuka but he made sure to keep an eye on her as he took the call.

He smirked when he saw who was calling him. "Hey Luce." He greeted nonchalantly.

* _ **Natsu! Hey, where are you?**_ * She asked him while twiddling a strand of her blonde hair in between her fingers.

"Oh nothing much, just watching Asuka." Natsu sighed.

* _ **Oh my gosh that sounds like so much fun! When do you get off?**_ * She asked.

Natsu scratched his chin in thought. "Umm, Bisca said around eight. Why?" He questioned.

* _ **Oh me, Cana, Erza, and Gray were all gonna go out and hang.**_ * Lucy answered.

"Sure why not, got nothing else going on after this." He told her.

The two teens continued to talk for the next fifteen minutes until Natsu let her go because he had to give Asuka her dinner.

 _A Few Hours Later_

"Dammit! Where the hell is she?" Natsu asked as he looked at his phone to check the time. It was currently 9:40 and no sign of Bisca. He continued to sway the almost sleeping Asuka in his arm as he paced the living room.

"Oh this is not how I imagined my Friday night!" He seethed. Through the course of the night he received texts/phone calls from Wendy asking about a project for school, Elfman enthusing about a new gym, and finally a drunk Erza wanting someone to butcher.

He was brought from his thoughts when he heard the door open and light chuckling filled the entry way.

"Bisca! Finally!" Natsu grinned as he went to meet the mother at the door. When he saw her, he understood why she was late.

"Natsu! Finally!" The greenette cackled loudly as she tried to imitate his voice. She was hammered.

Bisca's laughing had the effect of disturbing the formerly sleeping Asuka and the young human begin to cry into his shoulder. "Oh great, the baby is up." He sighed.

"Sorry I'm late Natsu. The girls really know my trigger." Bisca said as she approached him and threw her coat into the corner. "Let me see my baby." She whispered as she took hold of Asuka and gently rocked her in her arms.

Natsu just sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "It's fine Bisca, I'm just a bit tired." He said.

"Fufu, so is Asuka. How about we put her to bed." Bisca said as she prepared to take a step but stumbled, nearly dropping the baby. Good thing Natsu had quick reflexes and steadied her.

"Woah woah woah there Bisc, are you sure you're fine?" He asked as he took Asuka and let Bisca lean on him as he walked them to the nursery. Natsu gently laid Asuka in her crib and tickled her tummy enticing a giggle from the baby.

"Dada!" Asuka babbled. Bisca raised a thin green brow while Natsu let out an annoyed sigh.

"Dada?" Bisca asked before her tone became more sultry. "Just what have you been teaching my daughter to call you Natsu?" Bisca teased.

"Ugh man, I told her its Natsu! N-A-T-S-U! Natsu!" He growled.

Bisca chuckled and rested a hand on his chest. 'Hmmm, since when did this little cupcake get all muscular?' She wondered as she gave his pec a firm squeeze.

Natsu blushed as the hot, totally doable, and drunk mother felt him up. "Looks like we should probably get you to bed." Natsu laughed nervously.

"I guess we should... daddy." Bisca laughed as she held onto Natsu when he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. Bisca just leaned her head on Natsu's muscular chest and enjoyed the ride.

Natsu quickly found the master bedroom of the apartment and easily opened the door to find a moderately sized room and bed. He shuffled over to the right side of the bed and gently laid the drunk mother down on it.

Looking down at the awesome beauty of the green haired woman in front of her in such a tight dress, he could barely keep his excitement down. His eyes roaming over her curvaceous form with approval.

While not as big as some of the melons he had seen in his life, Bisca had a rather healthy set of breasts and they were currently suffocating in her slim black dress. Her tits added with her tiny waist, flaring hips, and peach shaper ass made her the perfect woman. An ideal woman. Who just happened to be a mother.

'Damn.'

He was already pitching a pretty massive tent and he didn't know if he could keep it in his pants for much longer. Unfortunately for him, Bisca caught eye of his clothed behemoth.

"Natsu..." She called out. "One more thing before you go." She whispered.

"Yes Bisca?" He asked.

Bisca smirked lustfully as her hand ran down the front of his shirt and gripped the hem of his cargo shorts. "Let's see your cock, shall we?" The mother pleaded.

Natsu's face broke out into a serious blush. "What!? Are you crazy!?" He whispered furiously while glaring at Bisca.

"What? I don't see what the problem is?" Bisca asked innocently as she threw her legs over the side of the bed so she could sit in front of the standing Natsu and began to play with his belt.

"Bisca, stop. This isn't right. I shouldn't be taking advantage of you while you're drunk." Natsu admitted.

Bisca rose an eyebrow to that. "First of all, I can handle my drinks. Second of all, you're still hired as I have yet to relinquish you from your services." She said in a commanding tone. Finally she unclasped the belt and sent her hand in fishing for his meat and boy did she find it.

"Oh dear!" She grinned devilishly when she got a good feel of the pipe he was smuggling in his pants. "You're a very big boy, aren't you Natsu?"

Natsu groaned and cursed his libido when Bisca's soft hand found his raging hard erection and began to pet it. "Must not... succumb to... urges..." He moaned.

The green haired mother giggled melodically. "My my, you're very eager and willing, aren't you Natsu?" Bisca teased while letting her fingers gently stroke the hard shaft.

"Please... Bisca. If you really want to, I'll do it with you. Just promise me that you're in your right mind." Natsu pleaded.

Bisca smiled softly as she stood up and lightly pressed her lips to his. "You're damn right I want to do this. I'm gonna fuck you on my workaholic of a husband's bed!" Bisca growled before throwing Natsu on the bed and dragging his khakis down to his legs and disposing of them for now.

"Holy shit Bisca, you're very eager." Natsu said nervously as the buxom mom climbed on top of his legs and rested her full, doughy ass on his thighs while idly stroking his long piece of meat.

Spitting down to lube up his erection, Bisca totally disregarded the remark and scoot back so her face could be leveled with his cock. "So big..." She admired again, this time able to fully understand how long and fat it was.

She grabbed a firm hold on the base, her fingers barely wrapping around, and began to slap the cock against her lips. She saw remnants of her lipstick on his tip and shaft and was even more aroused when it was in the shape of her lips.

"Now... let's see if I can fit this fat fucker in my mouth." She grinned, eyes glazing over with lust and greed. Bisca took his red, mushroom head into her hot mouth and gently began sucking, Natsu's hips tried to pushing further into her but her surprisingly strong hands kept him at bay.

"Na ah ah, Natsu. Don't try to choke me, you're probably too big for my throat and the last thing I need is to suffocate." Bisca chastised.

The green haired vixen hummed as she once again took his hard tip into her hot orifice. Her plump, slippery lips wrapping around his shaft before slowly sliding down as she too, more and more of his member into her mouth. Her tongue lashed and licked at every new centimeter she gained and cherished every second of it.

Natsu was in heaven. Pure bliss as the mother of one serviced him with the lethal weapon she called a mouth. While this wasn't his first time receiving head, it was definitely the best.

Bisca was now midway towards the end of her journey when she suddenly stopped. His bulbous head was pressing to her throat but before she took him in, she decided to tease him a little bit. She began to suck down harshly on his cock, her cheeks sunken in from the powerful suction.

"Ahh!" Natsu moaned as it felt like a vacuum tube had sucked his cock in and got stuck halfway. "Goddammit Bisc..." He let his tongue roll out of his mouth.

Giggling melodically, Bisca pulled up. "I'm glad you liked that, but this is far from over." She purred before kissing his lower abdomen.

"Good, because I don't want this to stop." He said as he watched Bisca easily take half of his foot long cock in her mouth before pushing his meat stick deeper down her throat.

He recoiled a bit when feeling the hot, slimy walls of a woman's throat wrap around his cock. Drool leaked down the side of his mouth but wiped the back of his hand to clean it up.

'Almost there!' Bisca mentally cheered herself on as she took more and more of Natsu Jr. down her neck. She was so close! Just a little more swallowing and... 'Finally!' Bisca cheered as she felt her chin rest against Natsu's healthy set.

9 inches of pure man meat and Bisca took it down like a champ!

'Now for the real fun!' She grinned, or at least she would have had it not been for her to have a mouthful of dick. She did her best to breathe as she steadily sucked and licked the behemoth in her mouth. Bisca noted the meaty taste his member had along with with a slight sweaty tinge it had. She couldn't care less.

Slowly Bisca started to bob her head up and down his meaty rod with expertise, not wasting a single moment. Natsu had to admit, the mother had perfect rhythm.

The lewd sounds of Bisca's slurping, sucking, humming, and moaning filled the room as well as Natsu's verbal display of pleasure.

"Shit Bisca... you're fucking amazing!" He praised while running his hand through her silky green locks.

*Gluck* *Gluck* *Gluck*

Bisca's head flew up and down on his meat pole and the hot, wet orifice around his cock was pushing him to the edge.

"Fuck!" He moaned as he felt his balls, which Bisca was currently massaging with her fingers, clenched and the familiar rush of boiling hot semen began to make itself apparent to him.

Going on autopilot, Natsu's hands immediately went to Bisca's head and held it in place as he began humping her skull. Her spit and his precum were flying everywhere around his pelvis.

The green haired mom was squirming in his grasp until she felt his cock twitch between her lips. She knew what was coming and if her speculation was correct, it was going to come in big numbers.

"Ahh!" Natsu yelled as he completely unloaded in Bisca's mouth. Hot semen sprayed into the mother's mouth like a hose set on full blast. It would've reminded her of her college years when she entered that drinking contest but her mind was on overload from all the semen rushing through her skull. Obscene gulping and lip smacking came in copious amounts while Bisca gurgled down the hot treat. What she couldn't swallow streamed down the side of her mouth and dropped down her chin.

Natsu simply panted as he ripped his pesky polo off and let sweat drip down the sides of his face. "Shit Bisca... you're really good at blowjobs." He complimented.

Bisca pulled up from his lap, panting and coughing. "You son of a bitch..." She started but tasted the delicious cum. She quickly decided it was worth it. "...holy shit your spunk tastes fantastic." She complimented in return.

"Thanks." Natsu said cheekily while rubbing the back of his head. "So do you want to continue, because I sure as hell do!" He exclaimed while gesturing to his bobbing cock.

"Of course, Natsu. Can't you see I'm about to stain this dress?" Bisca giggled as Natsu rolled her on her back. Slowly he began to peel the dress off, stopping and teasing her when he noticed her lack of panties.

"So hot... you went out to a bar with no panties on..." Natsu drooled while a heavy blush covered his face.

Bisca giggled as she took off the rest of her dress, her DD's bouncing as she took them out with a boing!

The green haired mother leaned up to gently kiss Natsu on his cheek. "To be honest I would rather prefer the missionary position, what with my neck hurting from taking a certain someone down my throat." She lightly jibed.

"Fine by me." Natsu said in a low whisper as he slowly let his fingers trace the inside of her thigh, sending chills down Bisca's spine. If she thought that was torture, the light and subtle tracings to her pink slit drove her insane.

Bisca moaned lewdly as he slowly dipped a finger into her heated care, no doubt wishing to entice a lusty reaction from her. "Fuck foreplay, stick it in me now Natsu!" Bisca growled.

Natsu chuckled. "Do you have any condoms?" Bisca had to groan at that. While today's youth were off doing it without a care, leave it to Natsu to step outside the social norm.

"I'm the top drawer on your left." She said pointing to her nightstand. Natsu quickly shuffled through the numerous sex toys and gadgets Bisca had and finally found a condom variety pack.

Slipping on the largest rubber, Natsu positioned his newly protected cock at her quivering pink slit. Natsu moaned instinctively as he felt the heat emanating from Bisca's pussy.

"Careful." Bisca cooed. "It's been a few months, Natsu." She told him while rubbing his broad shoulders.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu whispered. He slowly pushed his cock head into her warm, pulsating snatch.

"Holy shit!" Natsu moaned as her tight pussy coiled itself around his meat. This was definitely the best feeling in the world.

Bisca laughed melodically. "Calm down Natsu, but I'm glad to see I'm still pleasing to younger guys." She told him.

Natsu didn't listen to a word she said as he fully encased his dick within her. Bisca mewled in pleasure as she wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist. He dug his fingers into his side as he started a savage pace.

"Natsu! Slow... down!" Bisca shouted as her whole bed rocked and her body quivered. Though her cry of distress was belittled by her huge, sluttly grin. Sweat quickly began to douse the two as they rutted like wild jack rabbits.

"Holy shit Bisca... I... Think... I'm... In love with your cunt!" Natsu moaned as he fucked his long time friend. He then put his mouth to better use by sucking on the green haired woman's neck, making sure to leave a hickey for all to see tomorrow. After all, why not claim the most exquisite pussy you've ever fucked?

If Bisca's pussy was an ocean, Natsu would purposely drown himself in it everyday.

On Bisca's end it was much the same. Natsu was definitely the longest, thickest man she's ever had inside of her. It was like he was repeatedly shoving a large, oversized dildo into her.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Natsu's own muscular thighs slammed into Bisca's own toned ones. Sweat dripped from their heated bodies and fell down onto the already messy bed that was coated in both their respective juices.

"Natsu, you're... reshaping my pussy..." She moaned helplessly, desperately clinging to his moving form.

'I'm going to be walking with a limp now...' Bisca sighed mentally as she noticed the mindless, lustfull attitude Natsu was exhibiting.

"So hot... so tight..." Natsu whimpered while sweat poured down his body and dripped onto Bisca's sheets.

"Cum, Natsu. I want you to take that little wrapper off and spray me with your milk." Bisca wished.

Natsu, now eager to see a cum covered Bisca, drove his thrusting even harder then before. He focused on Bisca's full, sweat gleaming tits that collided with one another at every thrust.

'Definitely aiming for those.' He thought with a smug grin before looking at Bisca's face. 'Scratch that, I'm aiming for that!' He said.

Bisca's face was the cherry on top of this rump. Sweaty, blushing, tongue hanging open as she panted like a dog. Yep. That's definitely a slut face.

"Who are you Bisca?" He teased.

Bisca inwardly grinned at the start of what was sure to be a noteworthy sex talk. "Why I'm just a simple mother."

"A dirty, dirty mom." He purred.

"Oh yes. I'm a bad mom, a very bad mom. Sleeping with the babysitter." She retorted as she took ahold of her breast and ran her hand over it.

"Can I hear you say 'I'm Natsu's slut'?" He grinned.

"I'm not Natsu's slut... I'm his dirty, dirty whore." She said. "I'm cumming all over your big, thick cock as you destroy my pussy." She moaned.

"Fuck... me too..." He groaned as he held himself up, sat on his knees, and continued to impale Bisca on his now cum covered dick.

"Hurry big boy, I'm thirsty for your cum." She licked her lips.

"Oh my God!" He yelled as he felt his cock start to twitch and his balls contracted. He reluctantly pulled out of Bisca's warm, caressing pussy and eagerly stripped his member of the latex condom. While Natsu began jerking his cock to the sight of her on the bed before him, she spread her legs wide and cupped both of her breasts.

"This should be good." She hummed while licking her lips.

"Ahh!" Natsu yelled as his seed blasted out of his tip and shot at Bisca. Bisca soon received globs of his pearly white semen to her face and breasts. The green haired mother now had his clingy semen ropes on her face, in between her wonderful breasts, and finally a few drops on her flat stomach. She was completely stunned at the sheer amount of his cum that he could produce and did not doubt that if he was inside her, Asuka could be expecting a sister in the near future.

"My..." She sighed breathlessly while stroking his heated cock. "You certainly have quite the accuracy, don't you?" She asked.

"Hahaha yeah." He chuckled.

As the intimate moment between the two settled down, they began to notice something. Crying.

Bisca looked over to her nightstand and saw the baby monitor. She groaned and got up to go settle the baby but was stopped by Natsu.

"Aren't you going to get cleaned up first?" He asked as he laid back on her bed.

Bisca mentally face palmed. "Oh, right." She said before running into the bathroom to clean up. In a record time, Bisca came out completely cum-free. She walked over to the downed high schooler and traced his abs while he rose up. "When I get back, I want to see you in that tub and ready to go for round 2. Got it?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu grinned.

'I think I just found myself a sugar-mama.' He chuckled.

As Bisca walked down the hall, one thought rang through her head. 'I'm so gonna brag about this to the girls. Wait till Ur and Layla found out I banged a high schooler!' She giggled.

 _ **A/N**_ : **Well what do you all think? Pretty good? Eh, this particular lemon seemed pretty mediocre at best for some reason but hopefully that's just me. So yeah, this story with hopefully be 4 chapters long. One for Bisca, Ur, Layla, and then a special surprise for the last. Maybe it's another girl, I don't know! So don't expect another chapter to be out until the first week of January as I will use this time to spend time with my family and once they go to sleep, I'll plan for future stories. Anyways Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


	2. Developing the Past

_**A/N:**_ **Well I'm just gonna go ahead and call success. I've gotten really good feedback from you guys and it got me so pumped that I went ahead and got started on the next chapter! Now if you're looking for lemons, they won't be in this chapter as this is devoted solely to pushing the story. I promise to get started on the Ur lemon as soon as possible.  
**  
 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**  
Bisca's Apartment, Saturday 10:30 a.m.

"Just relax your back and clear your mind." Bisca instructed sagely.

"Bisca, I don't think the male body is supposed to bend like this." Natsu retorted.

"It's easy, just deep breaths and you'll do fine." She reassured.

"Uh... mmm... mhm... Ahh, there. I got it." Natsu proudly stated.

Now this isn't what you think it is, Natsu and Bisca aren't banging. They're just doing yoga. Bisca was currently dressed in the sexy modern wear of today's yoga practitioner, an emerald tank top that made her breasts nearly pop out with a delicious boing! (Natsu had to thank Alzack for her wardrobe), and those black, sexy yoga pants that perfectly shaped her ass making it look like the ripest of peaches. Natsu couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Speaking of the preppy school boy, he too was dressed far from his usual wear. He had on sweat pants and a wife beater. How stylish.

Natsu was currently doing his best to keep a standing bridge as Bisca instructed him on how to do it while she tended to Asuka. But sadly gravity had a problem with Natsu exercising and sent him to the ground.

"Dang it." He muttered, not comfortable cursing around Asuka.

Bisca chuckled at his downtrodden expression. "Relax Natsu, it's pretty hard to get ahold of but I promise you'll get better with practice." The mother smiled warmly before it turned predacious. "Speaking of better with practice, you're not a virgin are you?" She asked.

Natsu blushed as he sat up with his legs crossed. "No. I've only had sex about seven times, including last night with you." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh." Bisca grinned. "Do tell."

"I can't. They made me promise to keep it a secret." Natsu blanched.

"C'mon Natsu, are you really going to keep a secret from little ole me?" Bisca asked as she batted her eyelashes and held Asuka close to her chest. "We're dying to know."

Natsu shook his head. "I'm sorry but no. Under no circumstance am I to reveal the secret." He stated proudly.

"No sex."

"It was-" Natsu was saved by the bell so to speak when Asuka started to cry.

' _Dammit!'_ Bisca cursed as she missed her shot at some juicy gossip. "What's wrong, Asuka?" She asked in a motherly voice when she picked up Asuka and started to cradle her in her arms.

Natsu wiped the sweat from his brow. ' _I owe you one Asuka._ ' He thought to himself.

"Natsu." Bisca pulled him from his thoughts. "Why don't you go get the protection, I need to take care of Asuka." Bisca said, referring to a baby's natural needs.

"I'll get the condoms but what do you mean about Asuka?" Natsu had no clue what Bisca was referring to until Bisca slowly started to move her hand to her breast.

"Ohhh..." Natsu sighed in recognition. "Alright, I'll get the stuff." He said as he got up and made for the door. But of course ran back to Bisca and kissed her on the forehead. "Save some tits for the rest of us, okay Asuka?" Natsu joked.

Bisca lightly chortled. "Just go Natsu, after all, you and me still have the whole weekend, remember?" She reminded.

"Oh yeah, I'll just tell Igneel I'm staying with some friends." He thought out loud. "Anyways I'll be back in 30, see ya Bisc." Natsu waved goodbye as he slung on a hoodie, not caring how he was only in sweatpants and a white wife beater.

"He doesn't even have shoes on..." Bisca groaned. Maternal instincts kicking in.

 _20 Minutes Later...  
_  
"Fucking hate people." Natsu groaned as he finally reached the store. What was supposed to be a quick trip around the corner from Bisca's quickly evolved into an advanced game of Frogger for Natsu.

Matters quickly became worse when he walked inside and found that what he thought was a simple drugstore turned out to be a well developed super market.

"Let's see here... where would the condoms be?" He asked himself aloud. He quickly paced the aisles up and down to find the object he was looking for.

After about five or six minutes of scouring the numerous aisles, Natsu finally found the 'Family Planning' aisle. "Family planning? Doesn't a condom kinda knock the family part out of the equation?" He questioned to no one in particular. So when he got an answer, you could imagine his surprise.

"But what if you're not planning on having a family?" Came the smooth as honey voice of Cana Alberona.

Natsu's blood froze.

' _Girls never travel alone. They are always in a pack._ ' He thought as he felt sweat drip from his brow. The pinkette steeled his resolve and prepared to turn around.

"H-Hey Cana!" Natsu grounded out as he turned around, his heart falling at seeing his whole group of friends behind him. "Oh look, the gangs all here!" He nearly cried.

Indeed the whole gang was there. Cana in her usual capris and loose, white blouse was standing nonchalantly at the beginning of the aisle. Erza and Lucy, both wearing extremely tight jeans and matching orange shirts that represented the Food For Humanity program which they just came back from, they had spent the whole morning serving food to the homeless people, the poor, crusty men got the pleasant eyeful of the girls' busts no doubt (lucky bastards). And finally Gray who wore his usual dark, baggy jeans with a white button down shirt was casually leaning on a shelf like a ballar.

The four teens were surprised to see Natsu dressed in such a way. "What happened to your clothes man? Sell them all for money to fund your American Eagle addiction?" Gray jabbed.

Natsu inhaled deeply. "You know, as well as I do that American Eagle is a high class clothing store that's devoted to its customers. They're style is new and popular and everyone loves it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You boys and your stupid fashion discussions..." She deadpanned. "So Natsu, why are you here and dressed like... that." Lucy gestured to his unusually lazy his choice of clothes were today.

"Oh you know..." The pink haired school boy sighed. "Stuff."

Cana, who had been checking her phone for the past few words shared between the friends, sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like sweat?" She asked no one in particular.

Erza, who was checking out the feminine hygiene while she was near the aisle, nodded her head in acknowledgement to the question. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who smelled it. It seems to be emanating from Natsu." The busty redhead observed. "What are you hiding Natsu? Are you keeping secrets from your friends?" She growled as she got up in his face.

The thoughts currently racing through were something along the lines of this: ' _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I'm so fucking dead! Erza's going to find out that I slept with Bisca and then she'll probably think I took advantage of Bisca in her drunken state, not to mention she's a mother and a wife.'_ Natsu thought.

"Well... You see Erza. I..." Natsu began rapidly trying to think of a distraction to buy him enough time to take the box of largest condoms and run to the cashier and back to Bisca's.

"Well if it isn't Erza "Whore-Tits" Scarlet." A surprisingly soft yet harsh voice saved Natsu.

Erza's eyes widened in anger. "I'll deal with you in a minute Natsu, don't leave town." She growled before she and the rest of the group turned to the opposite end of the aisle.

"Mirajane Strauss... What brings your skanky ass to the intercourse protection section? I thought you were the kind that wouldn't bother to 'wrap it before you tap it'." Erza fought back.

Indeed it was the famed Mirajane Strauss, the most badass bitch this side of Fiore. The beautiful white haired beauty stood proudly dressed in her skimpy, sexy, Emo attire; a black, skintight tank top that squeezed her perky breasts to the max and was cut off to show off her toned stomach, a tight black leather skirt that didn't even reach mid thigh, and finally her punk rock boots. Sexy dominatrix comes to mind, doesn't it?

But next to the cold, heartless youth stood her siblings: Lisanna and Elfman. Lisanna was carrying two basketfuls of cooking supplies and Elfman hauled enough MuscleMilk to make an Orangutan jacked.

' _Thank you Mira! I could kiss you!_ ' Natsu inwardly screamed as he had his chance.

Erza and Mira rushed to the center of the aisle and butted heads. Sensing that two alpha bitches were about to lock horns, their respective groups desperately moved to separate them from each other. Meanwhile Natsu grabbed the nearest box of Magnum condoms and got the fuck out of there. But someone saw him rush out and immediately got suspicious.

And run Natsu did. He ran as fast as he could to the register, shot the breeze with the cashier, and then proceeded to haul ass back to Bisca's before he was discovered.

Bisca's Apartment, 11:15 a.m.

"It took longer than expected." Natsu blushed as he walked into the apartment he was probably going to be spending the most time in for the foreseeable future.

Bisca nodded nonchalantly. "Quite the impressive story I guess. I don't want to know." She sighed.

Natsu flung his body onto the couch and grinned as Bisca decided to join him by sitting in his lap and leaning against him, snuggling her curvaceous body into his muscular frame.

"Natsu..." Bisca groaned as she spread her legs and reached down to his growing manhood.

"Bisca?" He whispered into her ear.

"You know, I have no idea what size your cock really is. I know it's big but I want to know how many inches you're driving into me..." She licked her lips.

"Last time I checked- two weeks ago- I was nearing nine inches when fully erect." Natsu boasted.

Bisca grinned mischievously. "Impressive."

 **Time Skip  
**  
Ice Cream Parlor, Monday 12:43 a.m.

"-and so I'm like "do it on my face, not the sheets."" Ur laughed as she finished her no doubt lewd story.

Ur Milkovich is a very fit 38 year old woman with quite a sizable bust, solid DD-cups like Bisca. But what really drew men's attention was the booty she prided herself on, the type of ass to make a man stop and say 'damn!'. Her delicious, soft but firm ass was molded from years and years of squats and other exercises. Of course it only added fuel to the flame when she wore her usual tight black jeans that hugged it perfectly. Men often shamelessly stared at the majestic sight of her doughy cheeks bouncing as she walked, not that she minded of course.

The black haired woman is a high end real estate agent responsible for Magnolia's celebrity population. Of course, she also found time for her carnal desires on the weekends and left the care of her four children to the oldest, Ultead, whom she had at the ripe age of 16. Don't judge her.

Bisca blushed as she took a spoonful of her chocolate ice cream. "That's hila-rious." She winced as the pain in her jaw continued to disturb her.

Ur, being very observant, noticed Bisca's strained speech and jaw movements. "Are you alright B? You look like you're in a lot of pain, did Alzack give you a nice weekend?" Ur teased.

Bisca blushed but shook her head. "No, I'm fine, really." The green haired woman defended. But it was obvious Ur wasn't buying it.

"Oh really? Then explain why there are spots of dried semen all over you!" Ur narrowed her thin eyebrows.

The green haired mom had to think of something quick. She couldn't deny the fact her jaw, which she had used to blow Natsu all weekend, was VERY sore at the moment but couldn't give away her little affair. She hadn't told Ur that Alzack was on a business meeting so maybe she could use that as an excuse.

"Alright fine." Bisca blushed. "Alzack was a little frisky this weekend and so w-"  
 _ **  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ  
**_  
It was a call from Alzack. Hopefully this works in her favor. Actually, it's too much to risk, she'll just call him back later and say she was in a movie or something. However, Bisca forgot she had her phone to take voicemails...

"Hey Bisca, it's Alzack. Just wanted to let you know that I miss you so much. I can't believe it's been over a week since we last shared a bed. I miss you so much and I hope we can put those matters behind us. Anyways I'll see you when I get home next week, bye!"

Bisca laughed nervously. "Oh that Alzack, quite the joker!" The green haired woman blushed.

Ur narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Yes. He is indeed." She then stood up and straightened her black suit pants. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

The black haired woman began to briskly walk away from the surprised Bisca. When Ur was a good distance away, she pulled out her phone and called their third best friend. "Layla, it's me. Bisca's hiding something and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." She announced.

Back at the bench, Bisca rubbed her arms uncertainly. "I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered to herself. But as she got up to leave, she heard another buzz in her purse. Picking up her phone, she saw it was from Natsu.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. ' _I don't give a damn if we fuck but he sure as hell better learn while he's in school!_ ' She scolded him in her head, already planing to berate him when he comes over later.

Yes. Natsu was coming over to her house on a school night. What are you gonna do? Shoot her?

Holiday Inn Across From Bisca's Apartment, 6:53 p.m.

"She's up to something." Ur growled as she continued to peer at Bisca through her binoculars.

Layla, who had been reluctantly dragged on this little stake out, sighed as she fiddled with her Lo Mein. "What's she doing?" She asked unenthusiastically from her spot on the bed.

Ur leaned forward in her chair. "She just sitting there, playing with Asuka. I don't see anything suspicious yet, but don't worry, we'll find out what she's hiding."

"I've had just about enough of this." Layla groaned as she stood up from the bed. "We are wasting our time in here. Bisca deserves to have some privacy. So what that she's seeing another man behind Alzack's back, those two poor kids never truly were compatible in the first place. It's none of our business- are you even listening!?" Layla hollered.

"Shhh! Someone's at the door!" Ur whispered harshly. Immediately Layla forgot everything about her speech and practically glued herself to Ur's side.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked.

Ur inhaled deeply. "Bisca's getting up to answer it." She said as sweat rolled down the side of her face. "She's opening it... oh. It's just Natsu." Ur said in relaxation.

"Natsu?" Layla asked. "Little Natsu? As in the same boy who always hangs out with our kids? What's he doing over at green's this late on a school night?" The blonde mom asked. She knew that Bisca and Natsu were good friends and that he would occasionally babysit Asuka, but what exactly warranted for his visit this late?

"Yeah." Ur nodded. "Okay, he's walking over to Asuka. He's picking her up and laughing with Bisca about something. He puts down Asuka and... shoves his tongue down Bisca's throat..."

"W-Wow..." Layla twitched her arms uncontrollably, hands wanting to relieve herself right then and there. "I had no idea that Bisca would have an affair with someone so young." She blushed.

The blonde woman looked to her friend and looked for some sort of reaction but saw none. "Hey, Ur-"

"Quiet." Ur barked. "They're going further."

Layla practically glued herself to Ur's side. "I need details." She growled.

Ur just nodded. "He's lifting her up, making an effort to grab a handful of her ass. Now she's directing him to lay her on the table. She's lifting her dress. He's taking off his shirt, then his pants. Pretty bland boxers, looks like something Gray would wear, and she's pulling them down... Holy shit he's ginormous." Ur shivered in lust.

"Lemme see!" Layla whined while taking the binoculars away from Ur which was pretty easy due to the dark haired woman's shock. "Now let's see hi- fucking jell you're right." She blushed. "How is Bisca going to take that beast!?"

Ur just stood up and walked into the luxurious main room of the hotel room, her mind trying to comprehend what she just saw and how she felt about it.

' _The same kid who spent all those nights at my house with my kids... The same kid who I picked up from soccer practice... The same kid who had such an obvious crush on my Ultear..._ ' She bit her lip. ' _Is fucking one of my best friends with a cannon._ ' She inhaled deeply and exhaled like so. 'This is definitely something I'm going to have to look into, think of all the possibilities...'

Ur then walked back into the room where Layla was having similar thoughts. Layla, after much debate with her friend, set the binoculars down and packed up their stuff, seemingly forgetting what they were doing here in the first place. But both had one similar thought running through their heads:

' _I'm definitely going to have a little chat with Natsu..._ ' They smirked while their panties dampened.

Across Town at the Scarlet Residence

"My little sister has come to visit me!" Erza cheered as she opened the door to a lone silhouette. The scarlet haired girl wrapped her arms around the figure and pulled her in. "Come and sit! I'll get the strawberry cheesecake." Erza said.

The guest, now revealed in the light, was of a very voluptuous figure. Long, dark purple hair elegantly straightened and a bow placed on top. She wore a very strict looking white blazer with a matching skirt, taking her usual school uniform to the maximum of elegance. It was none other than Kagura Mikazuchi, the stone cold fox.

"Thank you, Erza. You're too kind." Kagura smiled.

"Anything for my little sis." Erza tapped her on the head. It only took a few minutes for the scarlet haired beauty to come back out with a tray of tea and cake before setting it down on the coffee table. "So Kagura, how are you doing?" She asked.

Kagura took a sip of her tea before holding it in her hands. "Nothing much. Just school and what not. Had to keep Millianna from adopting an entire clan of cats. What about you?" She asked her older sister figure kindly. Kagura truly cherished these moments she had alone with her role model, just her and Erza time and that's all she needed to be happy.

"Same old, same old. Hanging out with friends and passing tests. Speaking of friends, I have to tell you a funny story about how me and Mira decimated an aisle at a store." Erza giggled.

The purplette giggled as well. "Really, Erza? At a store? What on Earth happened to get you two to cause such damage?"

Erza too, a sip of her tea and leaned back. "Well it all started when Lucy, Gray, Cana, and I were walking into the store to get stuff for a little get together when we ran into Natsu at th-"

The room suddenly grew cold when the white clad student set her tea down. "Natsu!?" Kagura growled.

The redhead blinked. ' _Dammit! Why did I have to bring him up!_ ' Erza cursed. "Kagura! Calm down!" Erza begged but couldn't stop said woman to stand up.

"Where is that scumbag!?" The younger woman asked harshly, causing Erza to gulp. This was going to be a long night.

Across Town at the Train Station

"I hate trains." Sting Eucliffe yawned as the train doors rolled open. Cracking his neck, the blonde man stepped off the train followed by four others.

"This is a very nice city." Yukino Agria admired as she looked around. The fact that it was nighttime and snow was on the ground with the city lights made it look even better.

"Indeed. But we didn't come here for ice skating." Rogue Cheney lightly chastised while crossing his arms.

Orga and Rufus nodded their heads in agreement.

Sting crossed his arms. "Yeah, we have to find Natsu and bring him back home, where he belongs." He smirked.

Yukino smiled softly but doubt filled her mind. "How are we supposed to find him in this city? We don't have his number and Wendy and Gajeel haven't seen him for the past few days!" She whined.

"Don't worry Yukino, we got this." Sting said, slapping a hand on her back. "Besides if we don't, she will." He shuddered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Orga asked while scratching his neck. "Let's go find him."

Sting began to walk forward and the rest followed. ' _It's been months, hopefully you haven't changed Natsu._ ' Sting thought.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Anyone else see the dust on this old dinosaur of a chapter? Same, but hopefully you don't mind reading it again for the lolz.**


	3. Ur's Snow Day

_**A/N:**_ **Personally I love Ur so this chapter was my favorite to upload.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own Fairy Tail.** _ **  
**_  
 _Day of the Big Game  
_  
 _'Steady breaths Natsu, steady breaths.' Natsu told himself as he fiddled with his shorts. He was currently walking out with his team, The Crocus Sabertooths, on what was sure to be the biggest game of their year. They were facing off against Natsu's hometown team of Magnolia. Needless to say Natsu was nervous, very nervous. Especially since most of his old friends are now his opponents._

"Isn't this great Natsu? Our last game for the season and then we head for the championship!" Sting cheered beside him. If Minerva were to describe Sting, she would simply say 'Natsu's groupie'.

Sting looked at Natsu with heavy admiration. "How about we all go get something to eat after this, K?" He asked.

Natsu let out a fake laugh. "Ha ha... yeah."

Rogue, who was on the other side of Natsu looked at him questioningly. "Are you okay Natsu? Do you need to sit this one out?" He asked with concern evident in his voice.

Orga slapped a hand on Rogue's back and chuckled. "Dragneel is just fine! Nothing can keep him down." He said, Rufus nodding in agreement with the hulking man.

"He damn well better be! I didn't whip you boys into top condition just so you can fail me at my time of glory!" Minerva, Team's Manager, glared at them. "Natsu, you can take a breather but you have to be in this game! We need you, Mr. Star Player."

"Guys guys, really, I'm fine. Just a little nervous since they're my old friends." He admitted.

"Old friends?" Sting asked in a crooked tone. "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm from Magn-" He was cutoff by the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! I give you, your home team, the Crocus Sabertooths!" The announcer boomed and the crowd went ballistic. Screams of hundreds of fans from the stands surrounded the team as they walked onto the field. But all the noise and racket was cut out when Natsu looked at the opposing side.

Old friends- no... family. They were in the stands, clearly gazing at him. Some with admiration and some with contempt. But still Natsu felt their eyes running all over him. How could they not? It's been nearly eight years since Natsu had been in Magnolia so of course he changed.

He was prepared to go over there to at least say something before an all too familiar voice broke into his thoughts.

"Good luck out there, Natsu."

Natsu prepared to address the person when all of a sudden his world started decaying around him and shattering into dust.

Bisca's Apartment, Tuesday 2:36 a.m.

He shot up. "What the hell?" Natsu asked, clearly out of breath. His heart was beating rapidly and he was covered in sweat. He looked over to check on Bisca to see that she was peacefully asleep.

' _Least I didn't wake her. She would be worried and I couldn't stomach the thought of making her worry over me for nothing._ ' He thought while slowly getting up.

' _Might as well get something to drink._ ' He thought, looking to soothe his irritated throat.

It took a few minutes to navigate Bisca's dark apartment but eventually he reached the kitchen with only a minimal amount of toe stubbing. He reached up into the cabinet and grabbed a glass before gently closing it.

' _Why do I remember that of all things?_ ' Natsu thought, slightly irritated that the water dispenser on the fridge was so much louder than it needed to be. He then simply leaned up against the island in the middle of the kitchen and drank solemnly, mulling over his dream a thousand times in his head.

Sadly his plan to keep Bisca asleep evidently failed when she came into the kitchen while rubbing her eyes.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" She asked. "My bed's all cold without you." Bisca whined.

Natsu did his best to play it cool. "Sorry, just had to get something to drink." They just stood in an uncomfortable silence, Natsu standing there trying to act normal while Bisca tried to pry him for information.

Then Natsu came up with the perfect plan to distract her.

"So how was your day?" He grinned.

It worked.

Bisca sighed dramatically. "Ugh, where do I begin!? Firstly, I think I need to stop breastfeeding Asuka, she's getting a little too hungry for my boobs. I mean look at this! My breasts are swollen! I went up a full bra size!" The green haired mom complained while throwing her hands to her chest and cupping her enlarged mammaries.

Natsu nodded his head, gazing fondly at the now firm E-cups. "I can see. Maybe I should help drain them?" He joked.

Bisca returned his naughty smirk. "You? I wouldn't mind." She purred while walking over to him and pressing her breasts onto his chest until they were completely molded on.

"Well why don't we go now, my sexy Milf?" Natsu pried.

She took his hand and led him over to the couch and sat him down. "Sit here." She commanded and he obeyed. Bisca then climbed into his lap with both her legs on either side of his while her bouncy rear sat comfortably on his thighs.

"Say 'ah'!" Bisca giggled while holding her enlarged breast and carried it to his mouth...

Magnolia High School, 3:09 p.m.

We now meet Natsu as he walks out of his high school with his best friend, though he would never say it out loud, Gray. Oh and Lucy and Cana are walking too. Each one of them heaving a heavy school bag full of shit to do.

"So are you going to cheat this time?" Natsu asked Gray with a tick mark on his forehead.

Gray looked equally irritated as Natsu. "Shut up! You know damn well that I earned that kill! You were too slow with that stupid fucking scope!" Gray shot back.

But before their fight could escalate any further, Lucy jumped in. "Would Erza like to know that you two are fighting?" Lucy teased and immediately got results as Gray and Natsu straightened up.

Cana made a whip cracking sound. "You two would make the perfect lap dogs." She said before tapping her chin in thought. "But where is our redheaded closet nympho?" The brunette asked to no one in particularly.

Natsu scratched the back of his head in thought. "To be honest I haven't thought of her the whole day..." Natsu sighed.

Lucy and Gray stayed quiet because they knew exactly why Erza wasn't with them. They went to pick her up from her house like any other day but heard banging and crashing and screaming. But despite the sounds they still walked up to the door and knocked, only to be greeted by a very tired looking Erza with torn clothes and bruises who told them to just go to school without her. They reluctantly agreed.

"I have no idea." Lucy said. Cana could see straight through that lie, after all, they have been besties for the past couple of years. She would have to question the blonde later.

"Me neither." Gray followed her lead.

"Well okay then... guess Erza ate too much strawberry cheesecake then." Natsu said nonchalantly while crossing his arms behind his head. "So Gray? Your house or mine?"

Gray laughed mockingly. "As if I'm going to your house with Gajeel there. Last time he tried to get me to listen to his mixtape!" Gray groaned.

A cold gusty blew through the group and Cana and Lucy had to suffer through the unbearable cold to keep their skirts down.

"Son of a whore... I think I'm gonna freeze to death!" Cana groaned as she prepared to suffer from hypothermia.

"W-Wha-What's th-the tem-per-ature...?" Lucy asked while she shivered and her teeth clacked together.

"Around 4 degrees Fahrenheit." Gray said nonchalantly as he and Natsu walked casually.

"Why the fuck did we have to come to school today!?" Cana groaned.

"Relax C! I heard it may snow later tonight and some news reporters even say the chances of a blizzard are very high." Natsu said with enthusiastic hand motions. He didn't even notice that Gray had already started on the path to his house.

Lucy tapped her chin in thought. "Wow, a blizzard. And to think it just showed last Thursday." She hummed in thought.

"Natsu! Are we going or not!?" Gray yelled from afar.

"Well alrighty then. I guess we have our plans and you have yours!" Cana chirped while throwing her arm around Lucy's neck. "I guess we'll see you two later!" She waved goodbye while preparing to drag the blonde away.

"Alright see ya." Natsu and Gray waved goodbye.

Milkovich Residence, 5:57 p.m.

Natsu and Gray were now in the latter's room playing their usual shooter game. Natsu was casually sitting on the floor while Gray was seated in his desk chair. This was one of the few times were they weren't arguing or tearing each other's faces off.

Then Ultear walked...

The busty black haired young woman kicked open the door. "Dinner's ready gay lords." She said while kicking Natsu up and pulling Gray out of his seat.

"Wait! The game!" Gray cried while dramatically reaching for it.

"You can pick it up later." She glared.

Natsu just blushed as he was dragged down the hall by the strong woman. When the three finally arrived at the dining room, the food was already set with the table's occupants already seated and waiting for them.

Ultear glared at Ur. "Really? Takeout again? This is like the five hundredth time this week we've had Chinese!" Ultear complained as she took her seat at the opposite end of the table.

Ur chuckled from her seat at the head of the table with Lyon and Meredy sitting on the left of her with Meredy closest. Gray was about to take the seat on the right closest to Ur but she had something to say about it.

"Gray, why don't you let Natsu sit by me?" She asked politely. Gray reluctantly did so as he knew there was no arguing with his mom.

Natsu, who was trying to ignore Meredy's lewd stare, slowly moved to his appointed seat. "Hello..." He waved awkwardly to Ur, Lyon, and Meredy.

Lyon just gave him a curt nod, Meredy returned the greeting with a wink, and Ur blew him a kiss that somehow flew under the radar of everyone at the table.

"Good evening Natsu." Ur said. "Has Gray been a good host?" She asked.

Suddenly the atmosphere grew calmer after the head patron of the Milkovich household spoke.

"Yeah, but that's probably because he sets the bar pretty low." Natsu chuckled as Meredy handed him a plate full of the exact food he was eyeing.

"That's good~" Meredy sang. "I didn't want to have to kill him for being a nuisance to you. Perhaps you can come over more often like I don't know... spend the night? I have plenty of room in my bed for you." She came onto him pretty hard.

Ur shot her young, busty pinkette a harsh glare to silence her. "Now Meredy, you're too young to be hitting on him. After all, perhaps he would like to go out with someone more developed?" Ur asked to no one in particular.

Meredy's jaw dropped. "But I have these! These aren't just for show, you know!" Meredy whined as she cupped her perky DD's.

Natsu, Lyon, Gray, and even Ultear blushed at the two's inappropriate conversation.

"Mom! Do you two honestly think it's okay to have such an inappropriate conversation in front of Natsu?" Ultear asked.

The pink haired man in question found it a good time to ask a very good question. "Umm, Ur? I don't have a fork..." Natsu said.

Ur turned away from Meredy and smiled sweetly at Natsu. "One moment." She held up a long, thin finger before she got up and walked into the kitchen, making sure to put extra sway into her hips.

It definitely caught Natsu's attention to see Ur's big, doughy cheeks jiggle as she walked into the kitchen. 'Ur's got a big butt...' He thought lustfully. It didn't take long before the head of the family returned and took her seat back after handing Natsu his fork.

"So Natsu..." Ur began while taking a bite of her chicken. "You ever had sex?" She asked bluntly.

Meredy, Lyon, Gray and Ultear's heads shot up at the question. "Woah!" They shouted.

Ur looked undeterred. "What? It's just a question..."

"Mom!" Lyon hissed.

Meredy picked it up. "You can't just-"

"-Ask people-" Gray continued.

"-about their sex life!" And Ultear finished.

"Oh relax you tight asses. Natsu is barely blushing!" She pointed out.

It was true, Natsu only had a light dust of red on his face. Because after all with Meredy's game of footsie under the table, most of his blood was rushing to his dick.

"I'm so out of here. C'mon Meredy, we're going to hang out with Jellal!" Ultear abruptly stood up and grabbed Meredy's collar.

"Run to your gay boyfriend then! But be careful! Snow is bound to set in soon" Lyon snickered.

Ultear glared at her younger brother. "He's not gay! He's British!" She stammered.

Meredy looked at Natsu with longing. "Goodbye, my love!" She waved. Natsu cringed at the only other pink haired girl in the house.

' _Two down, two to go_.' Ur thought while inwardly smirking. Her whole plan was falling into place perfectly.

"Hey Lyon, isn't your play practice tonight?" She asked her oldest son.

Lyon's eyes widened with worry. "Shit! I gotta get to class!" He screamed as he bolted out of the room to get down to the university and help his group out. Hopefully Professor Jura would show mercy...

' _Too easy. Now it's just Gray and I've already taken the liberty of sabotaging his plans._ ' Ur smirked.

"Well it's been fun boys but I think I'm going to retire for the night. Perhaps Natsu would like to join me for a bath?" She asked him with a cute wink.

"Gah!" Natsu and Gray fell back in their chairs.

"Oh boys..." Ur sighed as she got up and left the room. Time to gather the ingredients for what was sure to be a very sexy desert.

"So? Back to the game?" Natsu asked from the floor as he turned to Gray who was getting up.

"Yeah..." He sighed while putting his chair back and helping Natsu up.

"Thanks man." Natsu said as he got up.

"Don't mention it." Gray said offhandedly.

Natsu and Gray then walked out of the dining room and back to the latter's room to finish their game. Well they were until they came across a little bump in the road...

"My controller won't turn on." Gray said as he repeatedly pressed the center button on his controller.

"Maybe it needs batteries." Natsu leaned back on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head.

Gray scratched his chin. "That may be it." He sighed while poking his head out into the hallway. "Ma! Do we have any batteries!?" He yelled.

Ur grinned from her spot on her bed. ' _It's all falling into place!_ ' She laughed.

"No! You're going to have to walk to the pharmacy for some!" She replied.

Gray cursed as he grabbed his coat. "Shit." He said before walking out of the room followed by Natsu. "I'm going to go get more batteries. Stay here and make sure mom stays out of trouble." He told Natsu.

Natsu began to sweat and his cheeks dusted red. ' _Gray is seriously leaving me alone with his cougar of a mom? This is fucking insane!_ ' He mentally screamed.

"Alright, just be careful. The snow looks like it's getting pretty heavy." Natsu observed through the window.

"Alright, I'll be back in ten." The dark haired man said before zipping up his jacket and stepping outside. Natsu just waved goodbye to his friend.

Natsu waited for Gray to leave his sight before closing the door.

"So it seems we're alone." Ur purred.

Natsu turned around and was surprised to say the least. Somehow Ur managed to sneak into the room undetected with a plate of very specific items, started a fire in the fireplace, and got into a comfortable position on the couch. All the while she was dressed in a seductive black baby doll nightie.

"H-Hey, Ur!" Natsu waved nervously.

"Let's not play games Natsu. I want you." Ur spoke with her lewd gaze lying on him. "I know what you and Bisca are up to and I can't help but feel jealous." She said while standing up and crossing her arms under her big breasts causing Natsu to unconsciously lick his lips in hunger.

"T-That was private!" He nearly shouted.

"That was hot." Ur 'corrected'. The sexy minx walked over to him and pressed the palm of her hands against his chiseled pecs, taking into account how he was much taller than her. "And I want my helping of Natsu." She gently nibbled at his chin.

"I'm sorry but I would prefer to stay loyal to Bisca if you don't mind." Natsu said as sweat poured down his face.

Ur surprisingly took a step back and in turn laid back on the soft rug in front of the roaring fireplace. "If you want to head outside into the now roaring winds and heavy snow and trek your way through the three feet high snow, that's fine. But would it really be worth all of that just to get to Bisca and have to worry about the baby? Seriously, how do you two even fuck with Asuka in the house?" Ur began to rant.

But a fake cough from Natsu set her back on track. "Oh yeah, what I was saying- you can risk your life out there in the freezing cold OR you can stay here and keep me and this bottle of lube some company." Ur said as she reached over to the plate and held the bottle in her hand.

Natsu blinked. "Lube? Are you saying..." He trailed off.

"Yes." Ur smirked. "You can do me in the ass." She purred while closing her eyes.

Ur then heard the familiar sound of clothes rustling and dropping to the ground. "I'm in." Natsu said while he eagerly stroked his member.

"My my. It's even bigger up close." Ur whispered as she felt her panties dampen. "But hold on there Natsu, if you want to do a lady in her bum then you have to treat her right first. Come sit down here with me." She motioned for him to get down next to her.

"Anything for my lady." Natsu said as he got down onto his knees. "So I'm guessing you want me to..." He trailed off again.

"Eat me out, yes." Ur giggled as she rolled onto her back and spread her legs, revealing to Natsu her black lace thong. "Well? Get started." Ur bit her lip.

"Yes ma'am!" The pink haired man in between her legs saluted, all too eager to get a taste of the sexy mom.

Natsu slowly hooked his thumb around the thin string that held the tiny triangle over her slit before dragging it down to her kneecaps and then finally throwing it completely off into the other side of the room. Now the young man was face to face with the object of many men's dreams: Ur's sweet pussy. Wanting to savor the moment, Natsu inhaled the scent of pure Milkovich and palming her toned thighs.

"This is amazing..." He moaned as he closed his eyes.

Ur let out a girlish giggle. "Natsu, you sure know how to make a girl blush. But why don't you try touching it?" She questioned.

Needless to say she was shocked when Natsu gave her a nasty glare and held up his index finger. "Let me enjoy this." He demanded.

"Yes sir..." Ur whimpered uncharacteristically.

Fortunately Ur didn't have to wait long for some form of stimulation when the soccer athlete graced her with the gentle touch of his fingers as they glided over her wet lower lips. Natsu pulled his fingers away from the pink slit and looked at his fingers with interest. Slowly, as if tasting an exotic dish, he brought the two fingers to his mouth and gave them a taste.

"Wow..." He hummed in thought. "You taste completely different from Bisca." Natsu observed.

Ur wanted to roll her eyes. 'Bisca this! Bisca that! Just shut the fuck up and lick my pussy!' She wanted to scream at him but chose the more peaceful route.

"Well what do you expect? We're two completely different people." She said kindly, resisting the urge to slap him.

"True. Well I guess I should probably work on getting you to come shouldn't I?" He asked. Ur just rolled her eyes and nodded.

Sliding his index finger over Ur's wet slit, Natsu observed the way her snatch quivered and pulsed at his ghostly touches. Deciding to indulge the warm cavern, he slowly pushed the lone finger into the heated cunt, instantly loving the decision as he felt the way her hot walls hugged and squeezed his finger.

"Mmmmm." Ur moaned into her lip and closed her eyes. At long last! She finally had someone else to treat and cater to her needs.

Seeing her reaction, Natsu grinned as he slowly started to pump his finger in and out of her tight pussy. Ur's moans of pleasure were like music to his ears. It didn't take long before he added another finger to join and Ur absolutely loved it, he could tell by the way her labia dampened even more and her walls squeezed even tighter around his fingers while also lubricating them.

Ur couldn't keep the moans from escaping as Natsu toyed with her mature body. She envisioned her being the dominant one, having to tell him what to do and how to do it. Unfortunately for Ur, this was nowhere near the case with Natsu. Bisca had taught him well, very well. The mother of four looked down in sweet bliss when she felt his fingers draw away and something very wet touch her dripping labia.

Natsu switched his two fingers for his tongue! With surprisingly adept control of his pink organ, the soccer star painted Ur's now spread lips with his saliva. Being touched by a man's tongue after so long nearly drove Ur off her edge right then and there but fortunately for her, she managed to stay on.

' _Resisting eh? Let's see if you can survive this!_ ' Natsu inwardly grinned as he moved his mouth closer to her heated pussy and planted kisses on the swollen lips.

"Nyaaaa..." Ur cooed.

Smirking at his results, Natsu wasted no time in pushing his flexible, pink organ inside her while his thumb found her clit. He manipulated his tongue and twirled it around her insides, making sure to touch anything and everything within his reach.

Ur reached her hands up to cup her generous bust and tweak her nipples, trying to draw as much pleasure from this experience as she can. "... Gonna... cum..." She panted.

Natsu did the most cruel thing he could have possibly done: pull out his tongue and stop his wandering hands. "Nu uh uh. Not on my watch missy." He grinned. "Flip over." The pink haired teen commanded.

"Son of a bitch..." Ur cursed before complying.

Now Natsu was face to face with the most majestic sight in all of Magnolia City: Ur's perfectly sculpted rear. Those twin, meaty cheeks that teased every man with their bounce. Natsu couldn't resist anymore and his hands shot forward to clutch a hand full of the overflowing flesh. The smooth skin was pretty pliable under his manly touch.

Ur mewled in response to his rough grasp. "It's just an ass... be careful not to bruise me!" She chastised before giving it some thought. "Actually... I like it pretty rough so go ahead. Do as you want." She encouraged before biting her lip.

Natsu grinned as his fingers sunk deep into the doughy pads. "You don't need to tell me twice!" He grinned. Pulling his dominant hand back Natsu grinned evilly before letting his hand fly forward and delivering a viscous slap that sent her right pad jiggling mercilessly.

"Ooooh!" Ur moaned as her cheeks reddened.

Her right cheek finally stopped and Natsu could clearly see his hand print on Ur's otherwise flawless skin. Natsu smirked before repeating the action but with his left hand, again Ur bit her lip but failed to cover a moan which Natsu took as a challenge. It soon turned into a game where Natsu would take turns slapping Ur's delicious ass to get a rise out of her.

"You really have a spanking fetish, don't you Ur?" The high schooler asked with heavy mischief in his voice.

Ur finally controlled her heavy breathing and wiped the drool from her mouth. "Shut up." She whined.

Natsu hooked his arms around Ur's tiny waist and hoisted her up so she was now on her hands and knees. "Then I guess you've received enough spanking. Maybe I'll turn my attention back to the real prize." Natsu whispered huskily. Ur just wagged her rump in anticipation for what was to come.

The pink haired man grinned as he stuck his face between the pads of flesh and eagerly licked at Ur's pussy. The woman who was receiving such pleasure was squirming in his arms. Natsu's tongue attacked Ur's walls in an attempt to trigger her release while his lower lip rubbed against her clit.

Ur shut her eyes and a long, lewd moan slipped out of her lips. "Ooooohhh yeahhh..." She bit her lip.

Natsu felt his mouth flood with Ur's juices as she came, her pussy contracting around his extended tongue. Taking up the challenge, Natsu slurped the silvery juices as they came, finding Ur to taste like heaven.

"Holy shit..." Ur breathed as Natsu gently let her down and she rolled onto her back. He bra clad breasts moving with her chest as it expands and contracts.

Natsu laid next to her while kissing her shoulder. "Can we start now?" Natsu asked eagerly.

Ur just smirked as a naughty blush took over her face. "Jeez Natsu, calm down. You're very eager to jump into my ass aren't you?" She asked.

"Well this will be my very first time with anal, I can't help but get excited!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Well I guess I can't blame but please be gentle, it's been a very long time for me." She whispered.

Ur crawled on her hands and knees over to the comfy couch and climbed on top, Natsu's eyes never left her swaying ass as she did so. "Come here~" She wagged her finger for Natsu to stand up. "Get a condom." She instructed.

Natsu walked over to his discarded pants and pulled out a packaged condom from his discarded pants. Bisca taught him to always be ready for the occasion. He knew what Ur wanted to do so he waited to put on the protection and walked over to Gray's hot mom.

"Mind if I give you a taste?" She giggled as he hand went to stroke Natsu's raging erection.

"Go right on ahead." He grinned in response.

Ur took the heated tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head before taking more of his outstanding length into her hot orifice. Once Ur slicked it up with her saliva, she licked the leaking head and gave Natsu's salty precum an approving hum.

"Now you're ready." She said before taking the condom and rolling it over his thick, long cock. Reaching down, the Milf picked up the strategically placed bottle of lube. "Mind if I do the honors?" She asked.

"Sure." Natsu grinned with closed eyes as he mentally prepared himself.

Ur quickly lubed up the protected dick and ensure that there would be no inconveniences. "No you do me." She spoke.

Natsu just nodded as he got behind Ur and rested a knee on the couch. Dipping two fingers in, Natsu began to tweak them and scissor them inside to loosen Ur up, plus it brought her unbelievable pleasure. After a moment or two, Natsu took his fingers out and pressed his cock head to her backdoor.

"I think you're ready." He grinned.

Ur smirked as she bit her lip for the thousandth time that day. "Then by all means, let's get started."

No sooner than she said that, Natsu pressed his cock into her. He immediately felt the effects of her tightness and was literally brought to his knees by the tightness. He pressed his face into Ur's back and the two spent a good two minutes getting used to each other.

Readying himself, Natsu took a deep breath before pushing further into the tight ass. Thick inch by thick inch, Natsu stuffed himself into Ur but eventually he bottomed out in the mature woman and his hips fit snugly against her ass.

"Mmmm..." Ur moaned as she wiggled herself back onto him. "Fits like a glove, doesn't it?"

Natsu rested his chin on her shoulder. "Like a glove several sizes too small." Natsu retorted before pulling back out of the tight hole to where only the tip remain. Gritting his teeth, Natsu pushed back in. He slowly repeated this action for a few turns before increasing the speed of his thrusts. Soon Ur had to hold on to the armrest to stay supported as Natsu furiously packed into her like a rabbit.

Sweat shined over there bodies as Natsu fucked Ur. The atmosphere of the room was astonishingly diverse, on a frost blizzard day was a warm fire while on the couch there was a hot Milf getting fucked by a teenager, their sweaty bodies mashing together and their lewd moans echoing through the halls. Quite the romance indeed.

"Oh baby..." Ur moaned as her tongue fell out of her mouth and a stray bang fell across her face.

Natsu mewled in response and took two handfuls of Ur's jiggling ass and squeezed roughly, making it known to her that her ass was in his possession.

"Use me! Fuck me! Treat me like your bitch!" Ur screamed.

She received two harsh slaps on the ass. "If you want it, then shut up!" Natsu growled uncharacteristically. Sex always did bring out his wild side.

Ur's thighs were coated in her silvery juices and even more gushed from her pussy as he gave a fight to her dirty talking. Maybe she had met her match.

"This ass is so fucking tight!" Natsu howled. Indeed it was, Ur's small ring coiled tightly around his cock in a deadly vice. The pleasure was insane! His fingers dug even further into the mom's pliable flesh to the point Ur was sure there were going to be bruises.

The couch was feeling the effects of Natsu's erratic thrusting, creaking violently with each passing second but was drowned out by their moans.

Natsu's hips came back and then crashed into Ur's body with furious succession. Her ass being squished up against his muscular core. His heavy sack resting snuggle against her pussy. It was erotic heaven for the two as their bodies interacted and mingled with one another. They were addicted to feeling the other with them and their bodies being connected. It wasn't romantic at all, it was sloppy and messy. He fucked her ass like he hated her with a burning passion.

Grabbing Ur's arms, Natsu roughly pulled her back until she was pressed up against his chest before holding her arms with one hand while the other dug into her nightie and greedily palmed her jumping breast.

"Scream my name, Ur." Natsu licked her ear and whispered into it.

"Natsu! Natsu Fucking-Big-Cock Dragneel!" She squealed in ecstasy.

"That's great." He whispered again. "And who am I?" He questioned.

"You're my sons friend who I'm fucking because I'm a naughty mom!" She grinned madly.

"Yes you are." He squeezed her tit roughly and felt her sharp nipple press against his palm while her sweat made his arm stick. "Such a naughty, no-good mom indeed. Always teasing me with your beautiful body."

Ur pressed herself even tighter against his torso. "It's yours now Natsu, take me!" Ur replied.

Natsu let go of her arms in favor of sticking two fingers into her slippery pussy while stick fucking her in the ass. "Gladly but first, I want to change positions, do you mind?" Natsu asked.

"Do whatever you want to me." She purred.

Natsu reluctantly pulled out but still stroked his heated, lubed up cock. He chose to lie down on the rug and signaled for Ur to saddle up. The black haired Milf gleefully put both feet on either side of him before squatting down and hovering over his standing cock.

"So thoughtful of you to let me be on top." She cooed while positioning his cock back to her asshole. Gently she sank back down onto his lap with him fully embedded inside her and her ass resting comfortably on him.

"Well Bisca could tell you I'm a very generous lover." Natsu smirked lustfully.

Ur slowly began to bounce on his cock, her boobs jiggling with her in sync. "Well did Bisca ever let you do anal?" Gray's mom questioned.

"Nope but she does wake me up with a blowjob whenever I stay the night. Not to mention she also does my laundry." Natsu spoke dreamily of his other lover.

"Sounds like she's the perfect wife." Ur spoke with a smile but kept her jealousy well hidden.

Natsu let out a covered moan as Ur picked up the pace. "You could say that." He said while resting his head on the rug before letting his hands wander to Ur's ass. "But I'd marry this ass if you'd let me." He said before giving it a rough squeeze.

"Nyah... Sweetheart you can do a lot more than marry it." Ur purred while resting her hands on her knees to aid in her bouncing.

Natsu closed his eyes and sighed. While the pace and tightness of Ur's fucking in this position was good, he just missed the ferocity and carnal desire of his thrusting. But if Ur enjoyed it, he would bare through it.

Fortunately for Natsu, Ur soon grew tired of the position as well so she hopped off laid on her side. "C'mon sailor. Here you go." She whistled as she gave her own rump a playful slap to entice him into action.

"All right!" He cheered before rolling over so he was spooning her. He quickly replugged himself into her and began thrusting harshly into her.

"Now this is more like it!" He yelled as he picked up Ur's meaty thigh and held it high.

In this position, Ur felt her whole lower half shake and swing with his thrusts. Her own hands found her pussy and immediately went to work on pleasuring herself as Natsu had the time of his life in her ass. Her juices leaked and squirted out of her pussy and coated herself, Natsu, and the rug in its juices.

As Ur was coming, Natsu was well on his way to. His balls clenched as they felt that familiar warmth and so he pushed even further for release. Craning his neck, Natsu attacked Ur's lovely neck and licked and nibbled all over it for his own pleasure. Ur seemed to love it as well because she tightened up even more which by this point seemed impossible to him.

"Fuck this ass is so tight! I fuck it all day!" Natsu said enthusiastically as he gripped her soft thighs even rougher.

"With your fat cock? That could be arranged! I'll let you fuck my ass whenever you want, sweetie." Ur moaned while reaching back and stroking his pink mane.

After a few more feisty thrusts, Natsu finally spoke word of his impending release. "Ur... I'm gonna unload... where do you want it."

Ur only gave it a little thought. "Anywhere just not in me or in my hair!" She howled.

Natsu's eyes lit up with anticipation as he knew exactly where he was going to paint her white with his semen. "Get ready Ur cause there's no stopping me now!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Ur and rested her top half on the couch and her big ass was left sticking up in the air.

Plunging further into her tight ass than ever before, Natsu began his most fiery, brutal, and down right punishing series of thrusts yet. Natsu grabbed her hair as a rein to pull her back onto him while he threw his hips onto her ass.

"Kyah!" Ur screamed in womanly ecstasy, her body convulsing as she was brought her biggest orgasm ever because of his brutal fucking pace and his thick length reaching deep into her.

"Here it comes!" Natsu howled as he used his free hand to give Ur's magnificent ass one last slap to tighten up her hole insanely. "Ahh!" He pulled out and practically ripped the condom off and giving it a few good strokes before his damn broke and he began to spew his seed all over her bright red ass that he fucked so violently.

"Ahhh..." Ur drooled as her pussy felt numb, her tongue lolled out, and Natsu unloaded all his ball's contents onto her thick booty.

"Heh heh... like a painting..." Natsu chuckled dumbly as he watched his cock shoot his white ropes to paint and cover the ass.

After a few seconds his load finally dwindled down and he pulled Ur down to lay with him on the cold wood floor. So there the two fuck-mates laid. Natsu panting heavily with Ur smiling widely on top of him with her breasts pressed against his chest and her ass literally dripping with his seed.

"That was fun, neh?" Ur chuckled as she finally calmed down.

"Yeah, thanks Ur." Natsu grinned.

Ur wiped a few stray strands of hair off of her face. "Man I hadn't had that much fun in a long time.

"Like back in the 70's?" Natsu asked dumbly.

Even the flames of the fire pit couldn't match the scorching flames of hatred burning in Ur's eyes. "How old do you think I am!?" She screamed.

Natsu now knew what he did wrong. "21!" He whimpered.

"You're damn right." She glared before resting her head back on his chest. "Want to move this to Ultear's bed just to fuck with her?" Ur said like a giddy child on Christmas.

"Uhh, no Ur. Let's not do that. That is mean." Natsu said sarcastically.

Ur pouted into his chest. "Then what do you have in mind?" She questioned.

"Your bedroom." The teenager under her said simply.

Ur rolled her eyes. "You're so boring."

 _ **A Few Hours Later**  
_  
"Can't believe I'm stuck here!" Gray yelled unabashedly from his spot on the floor in the pharmacy. Why was he so stupid as to go out in a fucking blizzard!? He will never know.

"Gray?" He heard a clearly femal voice ask. "What are you doing here?" Erza asked as she walked over to him.

"Oh, hey Erza? What are you doing here?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"Oh just picking up a few small things for my guest." She said gesturing to a bag she was holding.

Gray nodded understandingly. "So who is your rabid guest who tore up your house?" He asked before he received a smack.

"She didn't tear up anything! But I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell Natsu." She spoke in a hushed voice.

"Umm okay?" The black haired teen shrugged.

The busty redhead took a deep breath. "Kagura. Kagura is visiting." She said, bracing herself for Gray's reaction.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Kagura?" He asked. Then realization finally dawned on him and his facial expression changed to one of utter terror. "Kagura!? What the hell is she doing here!?" He screamed.

"Shhh!" Erza shushed him. "You promised you wouldn't tell Natsu. If they do happen to run into each other, we should let nature run its course before we start planning Natsu's funeral.

"Fine." Gray sighed before running a hand through his hair. "I have a bad feeling about this..." He closed his eyes.

"Speaking of Natsu, where is he? Wendy came by looking for him." Erza said.

Gray looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? He was at school in his uniform and went home with me earlier to day and had dinner. Poor little girl, she must be worrying too much about him."

Erza nodded but something just didn't sit right with her. "So if Natsu was with you, where is he now?" She questioned.

"I left him at the house. Why?" He asked.

"Who's at your house?" Erza asked irritably, clearly displeased about not getting a straight answer.

"Just Ur. She's probably making him shovel off the deck or something degrading." Gray chuckled. Erza just smiled, how dumb of her was it to think Natsu was doing something inappropriate.

With Natsu and Ur

"Is this what the kids are into nowadays?" Ur said distastefully as she stared the laptop Natsu brought with him. She was currently being spooned by said man while her hand expertly worked his cock from between her thighs. It was a very comfortable position for the both of them, very romantic too if weren't for the porn playing on the laptop.

"You asked me to show you the latest porn so I did." Natsu said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"This isn't porn! This is a disgrace! Where's the story? Where's the soundtrack? All I'm seeing is some ugly guy and a bimbo fuck." Ur complained.

Natsu smirked as she began to thrust into her hips. "Well perhaps we could make our own."

Ur giggled lustfully as she grounded her hips back into his. "Now that would be fun. Perhaps we could get Bisca in on it too. But it would just be our little secret, for your eyes only." Ur purred.

"I'm down with that." Natsu said as he grabbed Ur and rolled her on top of him. "But for now, let's just pickup where we left off." He whispered.

"I agree." Ur leaned down to kiss him.

At A Random Hotel Not Far From The Milkovich Residence

"You've got to be kidding me." Minerva groaned as she pulled her suitcase along the hallway to a certain room. Finally she came up to the designated room she was told about and gave it a few knocks.

Almost immediately the door opened and the beautiful, smiling face of Yukino opened the door. "Ms. Minerva! We're so glad you're here!" The white haired beauty hugged the taller girl.

"Yeah yeah. Enough with the bullshit, let me in." She groaned out. Soon Yukino moved out of the way and let her pass and Minerva came face to face with the weirdest sight she will ever see.

Rogue was sitting on the floor while his lips moving in time with the TV, Rufus lying belly down on the bed, a shirtless Orga clipping his toenails on the opposite bed, and finally a shirtless Sting coming out of the bathroom with a content smile and an air of freshness around him.

"Oh my God, you guys are so gay." Minerva groaned. Almost immediately after she spoke they all threw themselves at her feet.

"We're sorry we can't find him Ms. Minerva! We've tried everything!" They all cried.

"What exactly did you fools try?" She asked.

"Facebook." Rogue said.

Her thin eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You imbeciles mean to tell me that you haven't even left this room!?" She asked and they nodded. She cracked her knuckles and a mask of disgust crossed her face. "I'm going to have to write an apology letter to the hotel maids for what they are going to have to clean up when I'm done with you." She said darkly and they shivered.

"And when I'm done, we are going to actually look for Natsu." She glared.

That night, all the poor people of that hotel heard screams of pain and agony. Needless to say rumors were spread and many people switched hotels.

At The Scarlet House

Deep in the feared place of many men, the shower was running. Steam coated the room and spread from underneath the door. The whisky sound of the shower head was the only thing that could be hear aside from the water hitting the tiles.

In the shower stood a very voluptuous young woman, her normally uptight demeanor traded for this soft, vulnerable silhouette. She ran the soapy washcloth over her nude form while her mind ran a thousand miles per hour but the thoughts were about just one person:

"Natsu..." Kagura whispered before closing her eyes and letting memories flow through her head.

 _ **A/N:**_ **We're getting closer and closer to the new content.**


	4. Back to the Past!

**_A/N:_** **Sorry this chapter took so long in all honesty I wanted to rewrite this chapter because, fuck it, let's make the sorry even better than before!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I don't own Fairy Tail otherwise there wouldn't be those stupid ships that they have now.**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

"Heartfilia Estate, 7:26 a.m **.** " - **Setting.**

" _GLUCK GLUCK GLUCK" -_ **Moans or other sexual noises.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Time. It is something that is unavoidable. It is the cruelest disease known to man. The three heads of the consumer of all are the Past, Present, and Future. The past is the most dangerous of them all as it haunts your every waking moment and attacks when it is least expected. To find out how Natsu's life became the way it is, we go back to the root of all his problems; his self appointed hunter known as Kagura, the search party from Crocus, and his incessant need to hook up with older women. To solve this mystery, we must go back to the past._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Day of the Big Game**_

 _'Steady breaths Natsu, steady breaths.'_ Natsu told himself as he fiddled with his shorts. He was currently walking out with his team, The Crocus Sabertooths, on what was sure to be the biggest game of their year. They were facing off against Natsu's hometown team of Magnolia. Needless to say Natsu was nervous, very nervous. Especially since most of his old friends are now his opponents.

"Isn't this great Natsu? Our last game for the season and then we head for the championship!" Sting cheered beside him. If Minerva were to describe Sting, she would simply say 'Natsu's groupie'.

Sting looked at Natsu with heavy admiration. "How about we all go get something to eat after this, K?" He asked.

Natsu let out a fake laugh. "Ha ha... yeah."

Rogue, who was on the other side of Natsu looked at him questioningly. "Are you okay Natsu? Do you need to sit this one out?" He asked with concern evident in his voice.

Orga slapped a hand on Rogue's back and chuckled. "Dragneel is just fine! Nothing can keep him down." He said, Rufus nodding in agreement with the hulking man.

"He damn well better be! I didn't whip you boys into top condition just so you can fail me at my time of glory!" Minerva, Team's Manager, glared at them. "Natsu, you can take a breather but you have to be in this game! We need you, Mr. Star Player."

"Guys guys, really, I'm fine. Just a little nervous since they're my old friends." He admitted.

"Old friends?" Sting asked in a crooked tone. "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm from Magn-" He was cutoff by the announcer.

" **Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! I give you, your home team, the Crocus Sabertooths!** " The announcer boomed and the crowd went ballistic. Screams of hundreds of fans from the stands surrounded the team as they walked onto the field. But all the noise and racket was cut out when Natsu looked at the opposing side.

Old friends- no... family. They were in the stands, clearly gazing at him. Some with admiration and some with contempt. But still Natsu felt their eyes running all over him. How could they not? It's been nearly eight years since Natsu had been in Magnolia so of course he changed.

He was prepared to go over there to at least say something before an all too familiar voice broke into his thoughts.

"Good luck out there, Natsu." A sweet voice from behind him spoke.

"Oh." Natsu sighed. "Hey Hisui, wassup?" He asked curtly.

The green haired beauty giggled into her hand, almost everyone at Crocus High School treated her on a pedestal because her father was the principal. Almost everyone but Natsu that it. He saw her as just another face in the crowd and that meant so much to her. Of course it was no secret in her little group of friends that she was crushing on him hard.

"I hope you do well out there." She smiled at him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Natsu had the decency to blush while scratching the back of his head. "Thanks, means a lot coming from you."

Hisui closed her eyes as a blush overtook her smooth features. "If you guys win I'll be sure to put in word to father for a celebratory banquet in your teams honor." She said.

Merely nodding in response, Natsu tried his best to pay attention to whatever the girl was telling him. But alas, he had too much on his mind to even think about just one thing. "Yeah yeah, sounds great Hisui." He said before walking away.

Hisui was completely taken back by his total disregard for their 'conversation' and pouted as he just shook her off like that. "Umm bye?" She waved to his fleeting form.

Natsu normally wasn't a rude person but he couldn't be bothered with such trivial things like Hisui's flirting because after all, he was off the market. In fact, that's who he was going to see. It didn't even take him a second to recognize her presence in the crowd and he needed to find her pronto, maybe her presence could soothe the raging storm of emotions inside him.

The flower of his world was sitting on the front row of bleachers with her friends who he didn't really know but got along with nonetheless. Natsu maneuvered past a few of the team's coaches and managers before he finally reach his destination.

"Hey fine lady." He flashed her a charming grin as he stepped up and leaned onto the railing separating the field from the stands.

"Hey baby." Kagura Mikazuchi smiled softly as she stood up and gently hugged her boyfriend. Natsu was always impressed with Kagura's special ability to somehow make anything look great. Like seriously, she was just wearing sweatpants and his hoodie, which her large breasts were nearly spilling out of, and he was fighting off an erection already!

Kagura's friends, along with the other kids in the crowd, 'ooh'ed when they saw the couple make contact.

Natsu let a happy smile cross his face when her amazing fragrance filled his senses and could feel his heartbeat stabilize as he held her in his arms. "I've been thinking about you." He whispered into her ear.

The dark purple haired girl laughed melodically when she heard him. "And I, you. Last night was just amazing, wasn't it?" She asked him.

"The best ever." The pink haired soccer star agreed before leaning down to gently lay a kiss on her soft lips.

Once again the crowd cheered on the famous couple of the school while the on the other team's side of the field, a certain few were shocked to say the least.

 _With the Fairies_

Lucy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna and Cana's jaws were hanging at the display of affection there long lost friend was showing. So did Gray and Elfman from their spots on the field.

"Holy-" Cana began.

"-shit." Mira finished.

"Natsu has a girlfriend!?" The girls shouted.

Lucy was absolutely astounded. "Wow..."

Lisanna was shell shocked. "Wow is right..."

Erza was confused. "I can't believe Kagura didn't tell me she was dating Natsu!" She fumed.

Cana, who had surprisingly regained her bearings, put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Calm down, Erza. Natsu left a long time ago, of course he would blossom into a young man and start a relationship that happened to be with your more fortunate half-sister who probably kept it a secret upon his request." Cana answered sagely.

Erza gave Cana a 'wtf' look about her vivid description which the brunette merely shrugged. "Or you know, she was embarrassed that your childhood friend was destroying her pussy on the daily." Cana put it bluntly which earned her a smack from the now angry redhead.

On the field with Elfman and Gray, the two young men couldn't keep their jaws up. They couldn't muster a word to describe the feeling they had knowing Natsu was making gains.

 _Back With Natsu_

Natsu and Kagura pulled away from each other with heavy blushes on their faces. It didn't help that the crowd had yet to cease their wooing. Kagura's friends, mainly Millianna, Risely, Beth, and Araña, we're giving their mutual best friend the business. Natsu's team just hung back and nodded in approval as he gave Kagura the attention that he taught each of them to give to their special lady.

"You know..." Natsu began. "Hisui was going on about some dance if we win and uh, I'm gonna need a date." He said before giving her a charming smile.

Kagura laughed while tightening her grip on the rail and leaning back, unknowingly pushing up her generous bust. "She said if you win." She pointed out teasingly.

Natsu leaned forward until his nose was touching hers. "Don't we always?" He grinned cheekily.

"I'll consider..." She sighed.

"Is that a yes?" He pressed.

"Maybe." She retorted.

"So... yes?" He pressed even more.

"You're not gonna leave me alone till I give you an answer, right?" She asked and Natsu nodded. "Of course you big dummy, who else was I gonna take?" Kagura laughed.

Then Ichiya, the school's distinguished gym teacher, appeared out of nowhere. "I'm right here, baby." He smirked.

"Not now!" Several students in the crowd shouted at the short man.

Kagura and Natsu chuckled before returning their gaze back to each other. "That killed the mood, right?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Kagura laughed before lightly pushing his chest. "Now stop bugging me and get out there." She blushed and faked annoyance although her heart was dying for him to stay just a little bit longer.

"Okay, okay. We'll go dress shopping letter then, okay?" He asked.

Kagura huffed as he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Just go!" She barked.

Natsu laughed at her embarrassed blush before giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Bye!" He jumped down and waved her off.

Kagura let her head down with her hair shadowing her eyes as she tried to hide her steaming blush while Millianna teasingly mocked her. Believe or not, this was normal for them.

Swinging his hands behind his head, Natsu joined his team members and was surprised when he saw that they still had a few minutes before the game officially started. All in all, he was better. More relaxed and calm. But as fate would have it, someone was there to churn his stomach again.

Sting laughed as he threw his hand onto Natsu's back. "I see you're already making plans for tonight, Natsu! You're such a romantic!" The blonde laughed.

Natsu grinned and gave the guys a thumbs up. "Gotta have priorities!"

"Ha ha! You are always right. But before we can party and celebrate, we have to beat those fairies!" Sting cheered.

Rufus, Orga, Rogue, and the rest of the team members agreed. "Yeah, which should be fairly easy!" A random guy cheered.

"Hell yeah! We're the best!"

"Fairies are weak anyways!"

"Let's kill those idiots!

"Woah! Hold on there Bob, no need to get violent!"

"We're gonna fucking murder those stupid fairies then we're gonna go to their moms' houses and-"

"Bob! There are kids here!"

Natsu drowned out the voices as the sinking feeling in his heart returned. All of a sudden, he didn't feel very comfortable in his uniform and a little light headed. Deep down he knew what he had to do to get over this feeling but yet he still wished there could be some other way. But alas, he couldn't think of any.

' _Well, guess it's time to do what Igneel has always taught me, face my fears._ ' The pink haired soccer star sighed.

"Hey guys, hold back a minute. I'm gonna go over there and say "hi" to a few old friends." Natsu told his team. Sting was going to offer to go with him but a hand on his shoulder curtesy of Natsu stopped him. "No, this is something I have to do alone." He said before stepping out onto the field and boldly crossing it. Needless to say he was very nervous since literally everyone's eyes were solely on him as he crossed the rubicon.

While he was dilly dallying over with the Crocus team, Gray and Elfman had since migrated over to their other friends. Great, all of his past friends together in one spot. What could go wrong?

"Well well well." Gray called out with a smirk. "Look who's all grown up." He teased.

"H-Hey-y-y..." Natsu inwardly cursed when he stuttered but somehow, by a greater being's will, it managed to actually soothe the thick tension."

"Hey Not-So Dragneel." Lucy giggled as she stood up and made to hug him. Natsu wholeheartedly accepted the gesture from his dear old friend. His breath got caught in his throat when he entered her warm embrace. Everything was so peaceful all of a sudden. His heartbeat was normal and his breathing was no longer erratic. The two old friends held each other for what seemed like a long time before reluctantly pulling out of each other's embrace.

"Hope you haven't forgotten about me!" Lisanna pouted cutely while rushing into his warm embrace.

"Never!" The pink haired man grinned and held her for the same duration as Lucy.

"Mmm, looks like someone grew up cute." Cana teased when he pulled back from Lisanna.

Natsu blushed when everyone laughed, including Mira of all people and she was a total bitch to him... when people were around at least... she was a very confusing person.

Cana grew a tic mark on her forehead. "Oh so Lucy gets a hug but not me? Natsu! I'm wounded!" She feigned hurt before he pulled her into a hug. "That's better~" She melted into the embrace before quickly coping a feel of his butt, too bad she couldn't see the fuming purple haired woman across the field scream bloody murder.

"Alright alright, that's enough!" Natsu quickly squirmed out of her reach. "I happen to have a girlfriend you know!" He yelled.

Erza, who was silently enjoying the fact he old friend was back, stood up. "Oh yeah!" She shouted angrily before socking him in the arm, hard enough to hurt but not enough to hurt his performance in the game. "When were you going to tell me that you were dating my little sis!" The redhead fumed.

"Oh yeah, I saw you hugging that little cutie over there..." Gray chuckled while elbowing a laughing Elfman.

"Ha ha! Dating is super manly!" The white haired giant chortled.

"Ha! Like you would know what dating is like!" Mira laughed venomously, effectively taking her brother's self esteem level down to zero. Only a few brave people laughed at Elfman's misfortune, mainly Gray and Cana.

"Well, you see Erza..." Natsu chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "She kinda... *incoherent mumbling*"

"What?" Erza asked as she crossed her arms under her bountiful chest.

"She kinda... wanted to keep it a secret because you wouldn't approve..." The pink haired young man sighed heavily as he braced for the inevitable hit.

After a few seconds of nothing, Natsu nervously opened his eyes and saw very perplexing sight: Erza Scarlet was holding a tissue to her eye and was hunched in the corner of the bleachers. "I see... I've failed as a big sister!" She wailed into her arms.

Quickly Lisanna and Lucy flew to console, Cana just went to have some girls to talk to and Mira, well Mira just wanted to make fun of her rival at being a failure to her step sister.

Natsu chuckled at the scene as he had truly missed his dear friends, he was a fool to leave them in a fruitless effort to make a name for himself in the field of soccer. What good was a dream job if your greatest friends couldn't experience it with you? Sure Natsu had grown to look over Sting and Rogue like his own brothers (because screw Gajeel) but he still missed his rivalry with Gray, Lisanna's endless jokes, Lucy and Cana's sheer weirdness, and Erza's strong demand. He missed his very roots. The things that made Natsu, Natsu.

Before he could mention anything else, he received a rough punch to the arm from Gray. "Ah, looks like the pinky's reflexes have dulled." He teased and made a motion for Natsu to come at him.

The pink haired young man grinned deviously. "That was just a cheap shot you dandy stripper! Time for some real action!" Natsu prepared to charge but was held back by Lucy's small hand resting on his chest.

"Nuh uh uh, mister! You will not be fighting right before the game! You two will get disqualified!" The blonde lectured before smiling softly at Natsu. "Besides, if you really want to catch up, we're going out for lunch in the city before having a look around. We could use an expert tour guide..." She said warmly.

Natsu returned her innocent smile with his own. "I'd love to." He said before looking at every single one of his old friends. "There's this nice place just around the corner- great food by the way- be there around one o'clock." He grinned.

"Woo! Old reunions with friends at a decent restaurant for a decent price after a heated soccer game are so manly!" Elfman shouted.

"Ugg! People are staring at me! You're so embarrassing!" Mira yelled while bashing him on the head. "Why are you so uncool!?"

"I do it for the sexual thrill! The sexual thrill!" Elfman shouted while flexing his huge arms.

Natsu chuckled to himself before turning around to make his way back to his team. "It's great to see you guys, really." He smiled. Cana, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Lucy, Elfman, and hell even Mira returned the smile. "See you guys once I kick your team's ass." He grinned before running off.

As he was running away, Lisanna let a lone tear drop down her smooth face. "He's really something, isn't he?" She blushed.

"Yeah." Gray smirked. "Natsu finally grew."

Lucy crossed her shoulders and blushed as well. "I can't believe we let him go." She sighed before Erza got up and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Luce, he's happy here. After all, I heard some talk that he's on the scouting list of many professional teams once he gets out of college." Erza assured though she couldn't hide the sadness in her voice.

"Well..." Cana sighed. "There goes one hell of an ass." She smirked.

"Cana!" The whole group of teens screamed.

While the old poster group from Magnolia had they're little reunion, a less known trio was on the far end of the bleachers. Specifically a blue haired young man, his black haired associate, and her little sister.

"You know what's a real sport?" Jellal Fernandes started.

Ultear Milkovich, Gray's half sister, sighed heavily while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Don't even start Jellal..." She growled.

Jellal, who obviously had a death wish, continued. "Ultimate frisbee."

"Ugh!" Ultear and Meredy, her half sister as well as Gray's, sighed simultaneously.

"You see, in ultimate frisbee, we don't care about the spotlight and glamor. We play our sport simply for the hell of it. We work day in and day out to play what we love and all these soccer jerks are being broadcast around the world for simply kicking. In ultimate frisbee we run, jump, throw, catch, and much more." The blue haired teen informed.

"Oh boo hoo, cry me a river and play the world's smallest violin would ya?" Ultear antagonized. "Why do I even hang out with you? All you do is si- what's wrong Meredy?" She suddenly asked as she noticed her sister's unusual stare. Not getting a response as fast as she would have liked, Ultear lightly pushed her finger into Meredy's arm.

"…" Meredy did not speak but kept up her intense gaze while a sole bead of sweat rolled down her face.

Jellal looked concerned so he waved a hand in front of her face. "Yo, Mer-Mer?"

Finally Meredy opened her lips but ever so slowly, her tongue circled the insides of her visibly dry lips. "H-H-H..."

"What did you say?" Ultear leaned in close.

"H-H-H-Hottie!" She finally exclaimed while her body completely spazed out. The pink haired fifteen year old couldn't contain her deep blush as it spread over the entirety of her beautiful face.

Ultear and Jellal were taken back by the sudden, and inappropriate mind you, outburst.

"What's his name!? I must know!" Meredy shouted while pointing at the retreating form of Natsu as he walked back to his team.

Jellal and Ultear squinted at the back of Natsu's head, trying to put something together. But fortunately for Meredy, Ultear could remember their friend from eight years ago.

"Hmm... I think that's Natsu..." She whispered to Meredy.

Meredy smiled exuberantly while her blush took on a more passionate hue. "So... Natsu... this is where he's been this whole time... and to think he would be my destined one..." She sighed warmly.

"Destined one?" Ultear snorted. "Pffh, he probably only remembers you from that time you nearly drowned in his pool!" The dark haired eldest Milkovich child laughed.

"Or the time when you spilt those special paints on his T-shirt." Jellal smirked, teasing Meredy was always something good to pass the time.

However, on the receiving end of the tortuous teasing, Meredy's blushed spread in embarrassment once again. "D-D-Do you real-ly think he re-remembers all that?" Meredy sniffed.

"Oh sweetie~" Ultear wraps her arms around her sister lovingly. "I don't think he remembers you at all!" She poked the pinkette on the nose.

That was when Meredy began to wail like a whiney little girl...

 _After the Game_

It was a close game.

"We totally wiped the field with their asses!" Orga yelled with his fist raised high.

Okay I lied, it wasn't. It was a brutal beat down. It was a bloody massacre.

Natsu, while determined to at least give his friends a chance, accidentally mocked them. He tried letting up but it seemed like he was just teasing them. He felt bad for it but man did the way Gray's face looked when he crossed him felt almost euphoric. But of course, that feeling could never match a certain feeling he got when he and Kagura were alone in her dorm...

But now the team ran into the locker rooms in victory, they just won the game and ensured that a fancy banquet would be held in their honor.

"I'm so asking that one chick who spilt coffee on my three weeks ago!" Sting yelled happily while ripping off his jersey.

Orga chuckled gaudily. "I'm asking out the girl who sits behind me in Spanish!"

"Do you think Mrs. Green and I have a chance?" Rogue asked Sting who was now in his boxers.

Sting stopped what he was doing. Turned to Rogue. And slapped him. "Dude, she's 41 and married, you have to let her go."

Rufus nodded his head while undoing his cleats. "Never give up on love, Rogue." The blonde said sagely.

All of their chatting slowly dwindled as Natsu slammed his locker shut and zipped his soccer bag before he made to jog out of the room.

"Woah Natsu, what's the hurry man?" Sting grinned as he looked at his friend/mentor.

Natsu blinked owlishly before turning his head around. "Out." He said before turning back around to run off.

"Hey! We were supposed to go out for food! Where are you going!?" Sting called out as he prepared to give chase but a hand on the shoulder, courtesy of the newly arrived Minerva, stopped him.

"Not so fast mister!" She growled. "After that goal stunt you pulled, you're getting an ass whooping!" The dark haired beauty reached for her father's belt she had brought.

"Oh shit..." Sting frowned.

 _With Natsu_

' _Gonna go meet up with my friends! La la la~_ ' The pink haired teen sang in his head as he strolled out of the locker room and out to the field. However, he totally forgot the promise he made to a certain someone so imagine his surprise when he walked outside and saw his girlfriend standing there looking all cute and innocent.

"Ready to go babe?" She asked in a tone she would never use in public.

Natsu froze. He had completely forgot he made plans with Kagura. ' _Fuck..._ '

Kagura titled her head to the side in a cute manner. "What's wrong?" She questioned him.

"Uh..." Natsu sighed. He knew he shouldn't have made plans with someone and immediately go behind their back and make plans with another but he was just so caught up in the hype of being in the company of his old friends. "Umm... I actually made other plans sweetie... I'm so sorry! I can cancel it'll just ta-"

Kagura smiled sadly as she pushed a finger to his lips. "Shhhh... It's okay..." She sighed. "I should've known better than trust your word..." Kagura frowned.

Like a fucking idiot, all Natsu heard was " _it's okay."_ "Really? Thanks Kagura! Man I owe you!" He laughed jovially, unknowingly mocking her.

The busty beauty clenched her fists in anger. "Well fine then! Go! I guess I'll just see if Millianna hasn't gone out with anyone!" She yelled before stomping off and out of the small stadium.

Being clueless like Natsu, he just sat there. "Geez, what's her problem?" He shrugged.

Now Natsu could be slick at some times but in all honesty, he was still new to the whole romance game. He didn't quite get the fact that girls had feelings. So to see his girlfriend get mad at him for being stupid, he didn't see what he did wrong.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!" He yelled before picking up his bag and running off.

 ** _To Be Concluded —_**

 ** _A/N:_** **Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, it really got on my nerves at some points but hopefully it looks good. Hope you enjoyed and if you did, please review!**


	5. Layla's Attraction

**Natsu's Growing Up Chp. 5**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Pretty good feedback from the last chapter, surprised I got so many new favs and follows because of it although that probably because it's much different than LooseTie's. Oh well, let's continue the good streak.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - Proper Speech.

' _Marian, close your eyes!_ ' - Thought.

"Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m." - Setting.

" _GLUCK GLUCK GLUCK_ " - Moans or other sexual noises.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scarlet Residence, Tuesday 8:32 p.m.

"Kagura!" Erza hollered as she banged on the bathroom door.

The currently daydreaming woman in question opened her eyes once she realized that her half-sister was calling out to her. She quickly turned the shower nozzle off and opened the door before stepping out into the cold bathroom.

"Coming!" Kagura called out as she wrapped a soft, fluffy towel around her voluptuous body. She could hear Erza release a sigh of relief from the other side of the door. The purple haired beauty secured the towel and opened up the door to see a very exasperated look on her older sister's face.

"How long have you been in there?" Erza asked while crossing her arms.

Kagura blushed under her firm tone. "Ever since you left..." She squeaked.

"Kagura," Erza began. "I've been gone for over an hour. It's a miracle your body doesn't look like a prune from how much water you stood under. Not to mention my water bill this month will be huge!" The redhead complained.

The younger of the two blushed even deeper, if possible. "I'm sorry! I just got caught up in my thoughts!"

Erza sighed while letting her head tilt forward. "What is going on with you K? You've been acting so weird these past few days and I want to get to the bottom of this right now before it escalates." Erza spoke with determination.

Scarlet rested a hand on top of Mikazuchi's shoulder and guided her to the living room before sitting her down on the sofa while she herself took a seat across from it.

"You will tell me what you were thinking about and then you will tell me what has got you so hung up on Natsu. Understand?" Erza growled.

Kagura raised her hands in defense. "Yes ma'am!" She squeaked. The purple haired girl then took a deep breath before releasing it to calm herself down. When Kagura tried to speak though, it was a different story. She kept sputtering and stuttering so Erza had to interrupt.

"Enough Kagura. I can tell this bothers you a lot." She said sagely. "Perhaps you could tell me tomorrow?" She offered.

"Yes, Erza." Kagura thanked with a blush on her face from embarrassment and something else.

Milkovich Household, Wednesday 7:27 a.m.

Natsu slowly yawned as he stretched his aching limbs, bones creaking as they pleasantly popped back into place. He yawned again as he sat up in the firm bed and took a look around his surroundings. He could only guess that he wasn't in his or Bisca's bedroom due to obvious reasons of him not recognizing it but was not to surprised to see Ur sleeping on the other side of the bed, her sleeping form clutching a pillow in her arms while the sheets were bunched up around her legs.

Of course, Natsu could also clearly see the outline of her majestic ass from underneath the satin sheets. He grinned as he slid his hand over the doughy mounds of flesh he slapped so roughly the night before.

"Hmm?" Ur moaned as she moved a bit in her position.

Natsu leaned over and kissed the sleeping Ur on her forehead before standing up and gathering his clothes which he luckily brought in here in case the Milkovich kids were to return. He quickly shimmied into his skinny corduroys (which his school surprisingly let pass) and slipped on his socks and shoes. He could decided to forgo the use of a shirt and jacket figuring that he could use the cold winter air to clear his head.

' _Maybe I should leave a note..._ ' He thought. But something about the word 'leave' caused Natsu to pause in his actions and take a shaky breath. His dream did relate to a certain event in his life but he didn't know why he was remembering it now of all times, especially since he just got done banging his friend's mom.

The pink haired boy quickly found a piece of paper and scribbled down with a pen, thanks to his school pant's pocket, a note that basically said he had to bolt. After doing so, he took one last look at the lovely, sleeping Ur before slowly opening the door and squeezed through and stealthily made his way out into the hallway. The whole house was dead silent so that meant he had a bigger risk of getting caught if an accident were to occur.

Fortunately for him, the hallway was pretty much a straight shoot to the front door where he could escape. Then all he would have to do is sneak back into the Dragneel Mansion and pretend that he's been there the whole night! Well with Wendy and Gajeel probably up and about at this ungodly hour, Gajeel for working out and Wendy for cooking breakfast, it would be nearly impossible to do so.

He was drawn from his thoughts when he was now less than a few feet from his door to freedom. Oh victory has never tasted so sweet! Just when he reached for the door and prepared to grasp for the handle to silently unlock it...

"Whatcha doing?" Meredy whispered into his ear. Her beautiful voice was as smooth as silk.

"Holy shit!" Natsu whispered loudly and nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly turned around but wished he hadn't.

"What are you doing here so late? Or should I say early..." Meredy giggled.

Natsu couldn't form a sentence as he saw her current state of dress. Meredy stood there in nearly all her skimpy glory, bearing her young, nubile form. Meredy's soft, smooth, lightly tanned skin was utterly perfect in the small light of the early morning hours. Her full, voluptuous curves gently rolling into the next. Her form, while curvy and salacious, was quite toned and proved that she knew a thing or two about fitness. But the main focus of his attention was settled on her full, pillowy chest. The two huge twins were nearly suffocating in her pink lace bra, the soft doughy flesh overflowing in their respective cup and pushed against each other for a tight space of cleavage.

"Hhhaaa... yuuuumm..." Natsu drooled as he stared at the youngest Milkovich sibling. He was definitely going to start going to her tennis meets.

Meredy giggled as she pressed her overly endowed chest into his chest. "I didn't expect me to have this dream tonight~" She giggled again.

"Wha...?" Natsu rose an eyebrow, broken from his lustful stupor when she said that. "What do you mean 'this dream'?" He asked heatedly.

"You know..." She giggled again while letting her face drift closer to his. "The dream where you're sneaking out of my room after a lust filled night of passion where we confessed our complete adoration for each other. You claimed me and made me yours for the rest of eternity..." She smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"W-Wo-Wow! Tha-t's very de-detailed!" Natsu stuttered and became a blushing mess.

Meredy took his large hand into her smaller ones and slowly pulled him down to cold, hardwood floor and laid his hand on top of her large right breast. Natsu felt how firm the breast was and internally fought tooth and nail not to squeeze the life out of it.

The pink haired girl on the ground wrapped her long, toned legs around his waist and slowly began to grind her lower body into his. "Natsu... give it to me... ravage me..." She whispered in heated breaths, begging him to take her.

' _This is what she dreams about_!?' Natsu internally screamed. Sure he knew Gray's younger sister had a thing for him but to take it this far!? This chick was insane.

"Uh-uh... I gotta go!" He whispered loudly before standing up and quickly rushing out the door, consequences be damned.

Meredy sniffed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Now it's turned into my nightmare!" She wailed on the floor, crying like a child throwing a temper tantrum. She didn't care about the noise because she, unlike Natsu, knows that the Milkovich's are very heavy sleepers.

 _Outside_

"Fuck..." Natsu groaned out, his heated body keeping him warm. All thanks to Meredy...

The poor busty girl didn't even know she had the charms but boy did she use them.

A cold, winter breeze quickly swept past him and even more snow began to fall. "Son of a bitch..." He groaned. He quickly reached down into his backpack and put on his shirt and jacket.

"ACHOO!" He sneezed loudly, his voice echoing in the city. "Oh no..." He sighed. He could feel his body shiver and quake at the sheer coldness of the outside air. But no way he was sick.

"ACHOO!" He sneezed again, this time sneezing so hard and throwing his body a few centimeters back.

Maybe he was...

Fortunately for him, Bisca's house was a few blocks away. Maybe she could swing around pick him up on her way to work!

He quickly reached into his pocket and felt... a stringy, silk like object...

"Ur..." He smirked as he pulled his hand from his pocket with the object. In his fingers dangled a spicy little black lace thong that she wore the night before, no doubt originally damp with her lovely arousal. "Man she is kinky..." He chuckled before reaching into his other pocket with his other hand.

"Ah..." He smiled as he felt his phone in its proper place. He quickly discarded the panties, in his pocket of course, and quickly sent a call to the green haired beauty.

It was quite a few rings, Natsu was about to hang up and was sure that she wasn't going to answer but was very surprised when he heard the phone pick up.

" _ **Hey... Natsu...**_ " Bisca sighed on the other end.

"Hey babe." Natsu snickered. "Where are you? I was wondering if you wouldn't mind picking me up. I in front of Ur's house and man you wouldn't believe the sto-"

" _ **I'm sorry Natsu... but I can't...**_ " He heard her speak softly into the phone.

Natsu's brow furrowed as he began to worry about his lover. "What's wrong? Do I need to come over there and help?" He asked frantically.

He heard her take a heavy sigh. " _ **No... it's just something unexpected has come up... I gotta go, I'll talk to you later.**_ " She hung up.

Natsu just stood out in the freezing cold, snow falling from the sky and coating everything in its white glory (much like he did to Ur, haoh!) with a shocked expression on his face. Had Bisca really just told him to basically fuck off? What was that about?

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP  
_  
A car zoomed by, splashing winter muck onto the unsuspecting Natsu, coating his clothes in the disgusting wintery mix.

"Dammit! Watch were y- ACHOO!" He sneezed.

If he wasn't sick before, he definitely was now...

"ACHOO!" He wiped his nose. "Fuck school... I'm taking the day of- ACHOO!" Natsu huffed while zipping up his jacket. School would have to wait.

Local Supermarket, 9:41 a.m.

Natsu sniffed his nose as he walked down the pharmaceutical aisle, he needed to find something for this cold and fast! He was already disgusted with himself.

Of course he wasn't in his mucky clothes anymore, having traded his dirty school clothes for sweatpants and a hoodie. After he got blown off by Bisca, the pink haired teen made his way back to his house and made up excuse after excuse to his siblings about where he had been and was now in the safe zone. Wendy was practically butter in his hands when she heard him sneezing.

"C'mon... where's the Tylenol?" He wheezed out. His eyes scanned over the multiple products, each colorful box drew his attention but still didn't offer the exact relief he was looking for.

He looked up and down the aisle on both sides but still managed to skip over it a dozen times, perhaps he was looking to hard? He grabbed a box of tissues and some Vapor rub for his stuffy nose.

Natsu let out a sigh as he finally noticed the box which held the exact contents he was looking for. "Finally..." He sighed aloud.

"What are you doing out of school, mister?" A soft but authoritative voice called out from the end of the aisle.

Natsu lazily turned his head to the side, fully expecting it to be some clerk or something who wouldn't mind their own business. But boy was he wrong.

"Ms. L-Layla!" Natsu stuttered as a blush covered his cheeks.

There at the end of the aisle stood the one woman who could make him cream him pants without even trying: Layla Heartfilia. Aka Lucy's hot mom.

Layla was a woman of the standard height but fortunately for her, that was all that was standard about her. Her physical features were positively off the scale! Now Lucy had quite the rack, F-cups, but Layla took it a step further up to G-cups. Everyday the blonde mom squeezed her massive rack into the tightest shirts any teenage boy could wish for. A ginormous rack, flat tummy, the ideal pair of childbearing hips, a firm ass you could bounce a quarter off of, and legs that look like they could run for miles. But that wasn't all to Layla Heartfilia. Not by a long shot.

She was the dream mom in the PTA and the hot boss in the company. Layla was ahead of the game and always made sure to make the smartest decisions. That's how she helped her late husband amass such a large empire of business. The had the brains and the body.

But due to her state of dress, Natsu didn't focus much on her brains. Today Layla decided to wear her favorite dark blue button down blouse with a few button undone to show her navel and a criminal amount of her very deep cleavage and a short black skirt that reached a little below the knees. Her particular choice of clothes accentuated her curvaceous body very well made him feel even hotter.

The blonde mom wore a teasing smirk and a raised brow as she slowly strutted towards him. "Natsu, you big stud, shouldn't you be in school?" She teased while crossing her arms under her humongous chest, pushing up the two doughy twins.

"Umm, actually Ms. Layla I-"

Layla cut him off with a cute glare and pressing one slim, well manicured finger to his rough lips. "Nuh uh uh, no 'Ms.' you got it? I am not that old!" She said.

Natsu's blush spread rapidly across his features. "Yes Layla." He said in defeat.

"Good. Can't have you making me feel old now can we?" She giggled.

' _Especially not after the video Ur sent me.._.' She thought naughtily. 'Twas true, Ur snuck a camera into her living room last night and caught what went down on tape and sent it to Layla for obvious bragging rights.

"So why do you look like hell and more importantly why aren't you in school?" She asked again with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The taller pinkette scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well you see Layla I'm kinda feeling a bit under the w- ACHOO!" He sneezed violently.

' _Chance!_ ' Layla internally cheered as she sped into his personal space.

"Oh you poor thing..." She used a cutesy voice while pressing the back of her hand to his forehead and pressing her godly tits into his chest. "You have a fever. I think you may have a cold." She diagnosed.

He blushed at the feeling of her endowments pressing into him, the weird part was that he was sure she was wearing a bra a bit too small. "Y-You th-think s-so- ACHOO!" He sneezed again.

Layla frowned. "Who's at your home to take care of you?" She asked.

"No one but honestly Layla I'm fine!" Natsu waved innocently but was surprised when Layla took the items from his hand and put them in her already full cart.

"Nonsense, you're coming home with me. Don't worry Natsu, Layla's going to make you feel all better~" She purred seductively while taking him by the wrist.

"O-Okay!" He blushed. He was sure to be in for a treat.

 _Heartfilia Estate, 11:28 a.m.  
_  
"Wow! I feel like a million bucks!" Natsu said with a deep blush on his face as he looked at Lucy's mom's no doubt seductive attire. It was like this woman was wanting him to pass out from blood loss!

The pink haired young man was currently nestled in Layla's overly extravagant bed that was so firm that Natsu swore that his back was perfectly aligned on it. She definitely paid a lot for this tempurpedic.

Layla covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a feminine giggle at his outburst, her big breasts jiggling along with her laughter. "Well it helps to have attended an after school nursing class." She said.

Ah yes, Layla was a woman of hobbies and extracurricular activities so it was no surprise to him to hear that she went to a little nurse club.

"Thank you very much, Layla. I appreciate your help." Natsu thanked her before blushing deeper when he rose off her bed and was even closer to her huge rack. "But may I ask, why are you wearing this... nurse outfit?" He asked.

Layla inwardly smirked as it was now time to throw in the bait. "What's wrong Natsu? You don't like my nurse uniform?" She asked cutely.

Indeed she was dressed as a nurse. But not the scrubs wearing one. The naughty nurse. A white mini dress that didn't even reach the middle of her thick thighs. The white material desperately clung to her voluptuous hips and tried to keep up with her every soft curve. But you have probably already guessed the main strain of the costume right? Well you are correct. Layla's mammoth melons were tightly pressed against the thin dress and her cleavage desperately ballooned out of the top and managed to push the zipper down so that all of her mid boob was showing and if Natsu focused hard enough, he would see the slightest bit of areola. Her creamy jugs jutted out from the dress and nearly ripped the darn clothing article.

Needless to say Natsu couldn't focus on anything besides her salacious form.

"No no... it's okay..." He sighed as he tried not to make her cry or sound like a pervert. His hands awkwardly fiddled with the strings of his pajama pants while trying to hide his erection. But despite trying to hide the massive pole, it was still very apparent.

Layla smirked and licked her full lips at the sight of his manhood. Never before had she been really attracted to another guy since her late husband but now she could definitely tell she was turning into a cougar.

"Well since you've been a very good patient..." Layla started out as she gently placed her hand on his muscular thigh and began to trace light circles. "...how's about I give you a reward for being so good?" She asked him while biting her bottom lip.

"What kind of reward?" Natsu asked curiously. Honestly after banging so many girls he would probably be used to this by now, don't you think?

Layla slowly brought her hands up to her filled nurse costume and lifted her leg and positioned it over both his and gently sat on his muscular shins, her full butt comfortably pressing against his hard legs.

"I think you know..." She whispered while leaning forward, making sure to show criminal amounts of her cleavage. "But the first question is, do you want to?" She asked.

Natsu nodded his head numbly. "Of course Layla but let me ask you this, do you really want me to? I've been best friends with your daughter since we were little... are you seriously okay with me sleeping with you and possibly ruining our relationship?" He asked honestly.

Layla smiled warmly, even when a hot girl was literally throwing themselves on him, he still had to be a gentleman and ask for permission. "Of course Natsu... I wouldn't trust anyone but you with my body..." She leaned down to gently lay a soft kiss on his rough lips.

Natsu gently moved his lips around hers, sucking and playfully nibbling on her full lips like it was a game. Layla wholeheartedly played along and moved her tongue and let the conniving pink muscle slither into his parted mouth. He moved his hands up from his sides to grab her soft, curvy waist.

"Good..." Natsu smirked and moaned into the kiss before roughly flipping them over so he was on top of her. "...because now I get to claim the one woman who's drove me crazy for years!" Natsu grinned as he dug his fingers into her soft hips.

The mother of Lucy mirrored his smirk but pressed a sole finger to his forehead. "Alright mister but get up, I like to give it standing up." She growled sexually.

Natsu blinked innocently before scrambling to comply with her order. Now he was standing at attention on her with his cock pressed tightly against the soft material of his pajamas. Layla soon got on her knees before him with an expectant look on her face.

"I'm glad to see that you're good at following orders but I didn't mean for you to actually stand." She told him with mirth evident in her voice. The young man immediately dropped to his knees and the bed didn't even wobble a bit from his drop.

Now he was nearly eye to eye with her. "So Natsu..." Layla began. "Where should we start?" She purred.

"I think I have an idea..." Natsu muttered while gazing fondly at her rack. "...with your permission of course." He quickly added.

"Of course Natsu." Layla smiled sultrily at him. "You've been staring at my boobs all day, why wouldn't I let you?" She asked.

"That's all I needed to hear..." Natsu went on the attack and pounced on the woman. His fingers grabbed the hem of her skimpy outfit and viciously ripped away at the white material.

"Ah!" Layla squealed as her ginormous mammaries bounced out of their confinement.

Natsu's jaw dropped and his erection hardened ten times more. Layla's creamy jugs bounced, quaked, and wobbled in the open air. Her soft and squishy tit flesh gleamed with the light of the room and two cherry pink nipples caped the top of her wonderful mounds. Her huge tits took up most of the space on her torso but didn't look ridiculous but sexy as hell.

Layla blushed under his perverted leering and grabbed two handfuls of her milky white chest but didn't quite go as expected. Instead of holding her jugs, her breasts would rather swallow his hand whole. "Jeez Natsu, you can touch them if you want. You don't have to sit there drooling." She stated.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu said enthusiastically. Time to get to work on the chest of his dreams! His best friend was still in his mind but he could forget her when her mom was just so damn hot!

Natsu let his hands hover over her full, juicy breasts, he was trying to figure out the best way to approach the situation. Should he take his time and make sweet, gentle love to them? Or fuck them so hard they turn blue?

Option two sounded a lot better now that he thought about it.

He grabbed her giant boobs and squeezed so hard that the soft, heavenly tit flesh seeped through the spaces of his fingers and her rosy nipples stood hard into his palms. Natsu shoved his head in between her glorious mounds and proceeded to do the dream of many men who had come to know Layla: he motorboated the fuck out of her tits.

"Haaaa! Natsuuuu~" Layla blushed deeply as Natsu toyed with her precious tits. "You're so rough!" She exclaimed.

Natsu continued to lap at the little skin she had between her enormous mammaries and viciously massaged her tits with his hands. He fondled her sacred chest and wanted to become very acquainted with every inch of her boobs.

"Mrry! Mo mann do!" Natsu's muffled voice came out and made her blush, the vibrations definitely causing her to rub her knees together in pleasure.

After a few more minutes of Natsu stuffing his face in her very sensitive breasts, he pulled out with a massive blush on his face. "Fuck I've been wanting to do that for so long!" He grinned before he took his struggling hands away from her tits and then attacked her nipples.

He roughly pinched the twin pink peaks and twisted and rolled them between his fingers to entice sexy moans from Layla.

"Does this please you, Layla?" Natsu asked in a low voice.

"Nhhh!" The blonde mom moaned uncontrollably and her whole body quivered because of Natsu's breast fondling.

Natsu smirked as he leaned over and gently led his tongue all the way up the slope of her soft, milky breast. "You're going to have to use words Layla." Natsu said as his fingers pinched down harder on her now diamond hard nipples.

Layla was now panting like a worn out dog, her chest was rising and falling causing her heavy breasts to bounce. Her full, fuckable lips were wet and a bit of drool escaped the side of her mouth. She was very close to having an orgasm.

"Yes! I fucking love it!" She screamed. "Now make me cum!" She demanded.

"Geez." Natsu grinned. "All you had to do was ask." He said before taking away his right hand from her nipple and latching his mouth onto it.

"Ahh!" Layla squealed as Natsu suckled on her breast and his tongue lapped at her soft tit meat. This was almost too much! She would pass out sooner than orgasm.

Her hands quickly dove into her nether regions of her costume and rubbed her sexy lingerie covered maidenhood that flooded arousal. She rolled her fingers around her wet lips and desperately massaged the top of her hot core to soothe the clit.

"Ahh! This is amazing!" She moaned loudly while her left hand went behind Natsu's head and desperately pushed his face farther into her boob.

"Cum. Cum for me Layla." Natsu said seriously as his left hand joined her right hand in massaging her swollen pussy. He felt her hot juices leak onto his digits and gently pressed a sole finger into her hot depths.

"Natsuuuu~" Layla screamed as her orgasm hit her like a train. She came. She came so hard. Her silvery juices squirted out of her maidenhood and seeped out of her thong and onto the bedsheets, creating a puddle of her own pleasurable bounty.

Layla just sat there on her knees, panting like a whore after the best orgasm of her life. She found it hard to believe Natsu made her cum with just his hands and his mouth on her boob. If it was this good and they had only just started, then she would have to have Lucy invite Natsu here way more often.

"Oh Layla~" She was pulled from her thoughts when Natsu spoke up. She looked up and saw Natsu's smirking face mere inches from hers since he was standing but looming over her like prey.

"Are you just going to sit there and pant or are you going to return the favor?" He asked while standing up to his full height on her bed, his erection firmly pressed against his pants leg to illustrate how horny he was. Layla of course licked her lips at sheer size of his member, it turned her on even more to know that her own best friends had taken this man's meat for a ride.

"Mmm... isn't this little guy happy?" She teased as she gently rose her hand up to softly trace his cock's outline. "You wouldn't mind if I unleashed this beast, would you?" She asked in a sweet and innocent voice while her small hand drifted to the hem of his soft pants.

"I'd be offended if you didn't!" Natsu winked.

Suddenly, Layla's gentle and soft smile twisted into a cold glare directed at him. "Good, good. But on the other hand, you just made me humiliate myself by cumming all over my sheets..." She said while her eyes drove daggers into his and caused him to sweat profusely. "... time for your punishment!" She declared.

"W-What's my punishment?" He asked worriedly while fiddling with his fingers.

"Choose Natsu... would you rather fuck my soft, caressing mouth. A hot, soft mouth that hasn't been taken up by a man in nearly two decades?" She said while gently running her fingertip over her full, luscious, and totally fuckable lips. "A mouth with a pair of lips that rival my pussy's."

"Or." She suddenly stopped caressing his dick and her lips and moved them down to her heavy, hanging tits. "These giant double G's that you have drooled over for your whole life? These big, doughy boobs that are so heavy and soft. Just imagine what they would look like showered in your cum." She said dreamily while pinching her own nipples.

"F-Fu-Fuck! Dammit Layla! Why do you have to be so cruel?" Natsu said dramatically. Now he was forced to choose between a blowjob or a titjob!

Layla just laughed ominously at his pain. "Sorry buster, but you're going to have to choose!"

"Uhh! Umm... I- ummm..." He babbled while his eyes darted from her mouth to her tits. "I uh... tits! I choose your tits!" He yelled.

"Good choice!" Layla beamed, breaking character immediately. "I knew you couldn't resist these girls, no one can!" She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. Natsu prayed he made the right choice.

Layla, still chuckling to herself, reached up to the hem of his pants and finally pulled them down to release his throbbing cock. "Holy shit..." Layla uttered as she stared wide eyed at the remarkable beast he called a dick. "So long... and thick! Look at those veins!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah." Natsu said offhandedly as he rested his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "Ur and Bisca said the same thing." He said nonchalantly.

Layla still couldn't comprehend the size of Natsu's cock and wondered how he managed to fuck Ur in the ass with it. "N-Now just get me my lotion. It should be in the top drawer in my nightstand." She told him.

Natsu just shrugged as he plopped down onto the bed and rolled over to her fancy wooden nightstand and opened up the top drawer. It was there like she said but with an additional few items added in.

"Woah! You have so many vibrators!" Natsu said in awe as he gazed upon her variety that she and her daughter both used.

"Shut up! Just get over here and stop going through my personals!" She yelled at him with an angry blush.

"Sure thing!" Natsu said as he climbed back onto the bed with the bottle, Layla watched his bobbing election like a hungry hawk.

"Now give it to me." She commanded and he did so without hesitation. "Thank you. I want to give you as much pleasure with my boobs as possible and I've learned that a lubed chest is a happy cock." She spoke sagely.

Layla proceeded to uncap the bottle before turning it over to squirt out it's white, dopey contents all over her huge tits. The white liquid spilt onto her heavy breasts like a canvas and gently rolled down like rain droplets down her slopes and towards her peaks. Pleased with the amount, Layla discarded the bottle and gently began to knead the lotion into her soft jugs to properly lubricate Natsu's soon to be fuck tunnel.

Natsu couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of Lucy's mom applying lotion to her pillowy breasts, his hand unconsciously stroked his member in anticipation for things to come.

"This looks about right." She sighed while looking her now gleaming tits. She took one up in either hand and slowly spread them apart before pushing them back together to rub them against each other. "Well Natsu... come and get it..." She purred.

Natsu immediately grabbed the blonde's shoulders and aimed his throbbing cock at the cleft of her cleavage. He said no words and just stared dead on at her tits before giving a mighty thrust, sending his cock burrowing deep inside her cleavage. He immediately felt the effects of inserting his cock into her hot, tight cleavage. Her massive mammaries sheltered his cock and surrounded it with its softness.

"Uh!" Layla moaned as his heated cock ravaged her breasts and rubbed all of her sensitive spots.

Natsu thrust deep into her tits and watched in satisfaction as the twins jumped, bounced, quaked, and wobbled with his rapid thrusts. They jiggled enticingly around his cock and rubbed his fat shaft and head in all the right places.

"Fuck... your tits are so soft Layla. I'm gonna need to fuck 'em a whole lot more..." Natsu moaned as he pressed his whole lower body against her soft jugs, wanting to feel her soft globes all over his skin.

Layla blushed at his declaration and couldn't stop the sultry moan that erupted from her lips when he said that. "... just tell me when and I'll let you. They're yours now... fuck them like you mean it..." She replied in short pants while her blush spread and her body slowly began to glisten with sweat.

Of course since she began to sweat, it made very erotic sounds. Natsu's cock was running through her tit pussy and slutty sounds of his cock sliding against her wet flesh echoed through the room. Not to mention the wet slap that was produced when Natsu's hips came to meet Layla's underboob.

 _SLAP SLAP SLAP  
_  
"Do you like that Natsu?" Layla began to play in some sex talk. "Do you like my giant tits caressing your cock as you plow them?"

"Oh fuck Layla..." Natsu moaned as his erection seemed to harden even more and his hanging sack began to burn.

"Keep fucking my tits Natsu. You know why? I want you to cum all over my big, slutty tits so that you know that they're yours and yours alone." She said seductively while looking him straight in the eye. "Fuck the tits that you've lusted after for all these years."

He looked down and his blush deepened as he stared at his cock slowly beginning to poke it's purple head out of her deep cleavage. "Layla... your huge tits ar-" Natsu was cutoff.

"No! Talk to me like a whore, treat me like a dumb slut you're fucking!" Layla demanded, it was the only way for her to get off nowadays. Natsu just nodded, giving his silent acceptance.

"Damn Layla, your huge, slippery melons are chocking my cock. Your big rack is covered in sweat and lotion, I feel the mixed juices running down my shaft as I fuck your hot tits." Natsu groaned as his release was fast approaching.

Layla of course felt his release approaching due to the insane throbbing of his cock in cleavage. She then took her hands and pushed the sides of her tits together so hard that her epic tit meat was pooling out the space between her fingers while trying her best to create some delicious friction for Natsu's cock.

"Cum for me, Natsu. Shoot your ropes of semen all over my body. Mark me as yours." She told him in a low voice.

Soon the throbbing in Natsu's cock was unbearable and the hot feeling in his balls was unavoidable. "Dammit! I'm gonna fuck cum in your tits Layla!" He shouted while thrusting his cock all the way up her jiggly boobs and his hot head broke to the surface.

Natsu's cock erupted. Layla watched in astonishment as the first white glob of his cum shot out of his slit and created a stringy line from her chest to her forehead. Several other strings proceeded the first and soon enough, Layla's beautiful face had stings of Natsu's come all over it. Not to mention dozens of small globes of his cum pooled in her cleavage. The creamy deluge sticking to the insides of her breasts like glue.

"Oh fuck..." Natsu panted after one of the best orgasms of the week, definitely number two behind Ur's ass of course.

"Damn kid... you have quite the load." Layla said as she pulled a string of semen from her hair and shoveled it into her mouth. "Mmm... that's pretty good. Original recipe?" She giggled.

"You know it!" Natsu grinned with a massive blush. "Natsu's own special milk for his special ladies!" He declared.

"I'm glad I'm special to you." She smiled softly before slowly falling back onto the bed and spread her legs out to show Natsu her naughty pussy that gushed arousal from behind her lacy black thong.

"But please Natsu, I need you now." She spoke softly.

"Sure thing, just let me go get a condom!" He was about to go scrummage through her room for some sort of protection but she stopped him by taking his hand.

"Natsu..." She called his name while looking at him with desperate need. "... forget condoms. I want you inside of me now. Whatever happens, happens. Okay?" She said.

Now if Natsu wasn't so horny, he would have actually he thought this through. Sadly his penis did the talking.

"Sure thing! I've always wanted to fuck a pussy for real!" Natsu grinned as he got down in between her legs and prepared to spear his mighty cock into her hot, quivering pussy.

"I'm all yours, in body and mind." She said. "Now fuck me like a whore." She purred while closing her eyes and prepared herself to take his monster cock.

Natsu didn't say anything else. He simply pressed his cock head at her hot entrance. With a grunt, his meat rod pierced into her pussy and drove deep into her.

" _UHHH!_ " She screamed as Natsu's cock reached farther into her than any man before. His rigid pussy tamer stretched her whole wide and deep to occupy it's fat size.

Natsu and Layla just laid there. Both basking in the fact that Natsu had successfully entered yet another Milf. Or more specifically, the mom of his best friend. He was going to fuck Lucy's hot mom, Layla Heartfilia.

Or so he thought.

"MOM!" Lucy's voice sent a shock through both the room's occupants at the sound of the other blonde's sudden appearance.

Scarlet Residence, Tuesday 12:35 a.m.

"Natsu... how could you have done something so stupid?" Erza asked herself out loud.

Kagura nodded, surprisingly calm after what she had just discussed with her big sister. It was only a few hours ago that Erza had asked for the full story and Kagura was sure to answer it, from her side at least.

"Here's what we ha-" Erza was about to explain what they should do but a sudden doorbell ring alerted them to guests. "I'll get it." She said while standing up to walk to the door.

When Erza went to open the door, she expected to see a friend or colleague from school asking her where she had been but was surprised when she saw multiple figures outside her door.

Minerva pushed open the door before Erza could open it. "Scarlet." She addressed. "Long time no see."

"M-Minerva! What are you doing here?" She asked with surprise.

Instead of the black haired beauty answering, Sting stepped forward to answer. "We want to know where Natsu is." He said coldly.

 _ **A/N**_ : **Next time! Lemon with Layla and maybe if I decide, Natsu finishes the tale from the last and gives you the full story, I honestly don't know what it is at this point, I keep surprising myself. But so many questions left unanswered! What's wrong with Bisca? Where did Lucy come from? Why is Meredy so weird? Find out next time!**

 **Quick question though: how would you react if I were to add the daughters? Just a question.**


	6. Lucy Finds out and Feelings of the Heart

**_A/N:_** **Have you ever done something so stupid and wish you could take it back? Well that's how I felt after I accidentally deleted all of my writings in the making! Like 3 stories just gone! I'm pissed. Anyway let's just sit down and read as fucking Natsu fucking goes fucking around fucking fucking everything... fucking.**

 **But 3/4s of you good people actually wanted me to add the daughters! Which is fantastic!... but I will not add them. I simply asked what your opinion would be of them joining, I did not mean to specifically say I was. Sorry to disappoint any of you who actually wanted them in but this is strictly MILFs only. If you want a good story with plenty of MiLF love but daughters as well, go check out my friend NatsuHaremFan, amazing guy with great ideas.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

"Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bisca's Apartment, Tuesday 11:04 a.m.**

"Bisca!" Ur called out to her green haired friend as she entered the lofty apartment. "Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in here." Came the quiet and sullen voice of the busty Milf we all loved so much.

Ur closed the door behind her and looked around the dark and shrouded living room that looked like a tornado had blown through. The couch was on its back, pillows were scattered along with various blankets, the coffee table was against the wall, and Asuka's bouncer was lain haphazardly on the floor. But one thing stood out in the room and that was the faint light that shown from the cracked bathroom door.

Ur felt her body shake and be weighed down with worried of what happened. If this was the state of the living room, how did Bisca look?

"Bisc? Are you okay?" The black haired beauty asked worriedly as she rushed to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Hey..." Bisca greeted.

"Oh Bisca..." Ur sympathized. "...those shorts do not match that top!" She cried dramatically.

Bisca was just fine! She was an emotional wreck but she was alright!

The green haired mom sat against the wall nearest to the tub on the floor with her normally silky green locks dry with split ends. The poor girl had bags under her eyes from the obvious lack of sleep and a frown marred her face. She wore one of Natsu's discarded Mavis Vermillion High shirts that had previously been crumpled up in the corner of her room but she wore it just so she felt like she was with him, like his strong arms were wrapped around her. The greenette also had on a pair of light blue booty shorts that did of course accentuate her derrière and to finish it off, various hickeys around her neck that were still there from the previous day that Natsu was on top of her.

Ur smiled sadly as she joined her friend on the cluttered bathroom floor. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Sure do. I can't keep these secrets any longer Ur, it's time you knew." Bisca turned to her long time friend. "First things first, Alzack and I were never officially married." She admitted.

"I knew that." Ur deadpanned. She said it as if it was common knowledge. "You never wore a ring, that's a dead giveaway."

Bisca deflated comically as she thought it would have been a big reveal but turned out to be not so secret. "Well, we just told our friends we were so we wouldn't be judged about Asuka."

"And where is Asuka exactly?" Ur asked.

"In my bed, probably drooling all over Nat- I mean Alzack's pillow." Bisca corrected herself.

"Mmm..." Ur hummed in response. "So have you broke the news to Alzack yet? This isn't exactly something you can keep a secret for much longer."

Bisca ran a hand through her rough hair. "I know. I already did."

"And?" Ur asked.

The woman in question simply laughed wholeheartedly, something drastically different then what was expected in her situation at the moment. "He was pretty chill."

"Really!?" Ur asked in total disbelief.

Bisca nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. Turns out he found someone else out there, some chick named Evergreen or something like that." She said.

"Wow... I guess everything work out huh?" Ur smiled, thinking the storm was over.

"Not exactly..." Bisca sniffed, her mood taking a drastic turn for the worst. "How am I supposed to tell him?" She asked with a broken voice.

Ur looked over and grimaced as she saw the tear filled eyes of one of her closest friends in the entire world. "Oh sweetie... it'll be alright..." She said in a soft voice as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Bisca buried her head into Ur's chest and soon muffled sobbing could be heard in the bathroom. "Ur... I'm scared... how am I supposed to tell him and ruin his life? Who am I to take away his golden years? I can't just destroy his life like this!" She sobbed harder.

"Bisca... what you two have made can't possibly ruin his life. You two have repeatedly came together and made love countless times! You two were made for each other!" Ur said honestly.

The crying woman pulled herself from Ur's motherly grasp and sniffed while looking deep into her eyes. "W-We are?" She stuttered.

"Of course silly..." Ur laughed as she patted her on the head. "You're wearing his shirt and worrying about ruining his life! Of course you love him! Not to mention that he's desperately head over heels for you!"

"Go on..." Bisca managed to calm her crying so only soft sniffles came out.

"Oh girl you should have heard him last night. 'Bisca does this!' 'Bisca does that!'. I felt like I was taking the fucking SATs all over again! Not to mention he says your name in his sleep." The older woman giggled.

Bisca wiped her nose with a random tissue she pulled from the box that was on the floor near her. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. It was something about getting a tattoo of your name or something like that." She admitted.

Bisca blushed deeply as she laid her hand on her chest. She felt this rapid beating and thumping in her chest and knew that it was because of Natsu's apparent love for her that made her heart race a million miles a minute.

"Thank you Ur, I needed this." She admitted.

"Oh don't mention it." The dark haired woman smiled before taking on a serious look. "But the important part is are you positive? Are you 100% sure?" She asked in all seriousness, giving the silent message that it was deathly important.

Bisca smiled warmly as she pulled a handful of certain little sticks from her right. Ur gave each test a scrutinizing gaze and made certain Bisca was telling the truth. And indeed she was, on every little test you could clearly see two red lines.

"Well I'll be damned... I always thought you were the play it safe type." Ur smirked.

The greenette giggled. "I usually am, but one night when he coaxed me into letting him try some of my booze, I guess he was _really_ smooth while drunk and managed to talk me into going bareback. I don't even think he remembers it." She laughed melodically.

"Well no matter what, Natsu will still love you." Ur smiled radiantly.

Bisca returned her bright smile with one of her own. "Yeah..." She trailed off while her hand went to her stomach to where in just a few weeks, Natsu's child will begin to develop. "Our baby..." Bisca whispered softly.

"Well enough about that. Let's order a pizza and talk about baby names!" Ur cheered as she stood up, just then remembering a rather important question she had earlier. "Oh yeah... why the fuck is everything out of order?" She asked.

The mommy to be on the floor giggled perversely as her face went full on red. "Natsu can get a little rough at times." She giggled like a giddy school girl.

"Oh believe me, I know." Ur smirked as she pulled down her pants and revealed her bruised booty.

"Wow..." Bisca rose her eyebrows at what looked like a rough beating on her otherwise perfect ass.

"I know." Ur giggled. "Anal is so much fun."

 **Heartfilia Estate, Tuesday 12:36 p.m.**

"MOM!" Lucy Heartfilia's voice rang out as she opened the massive front door of their house. "I'm home! Some kid wrote something stupid on a bathroom mirror so they let out early!" She called out from downstairs.

"Fuck..." Layla and Natsu whispered at the same time.

Despite the predicament they were in, both seemed to get even more aroused from knowing that the younger blonde was in the house and was on the hunt for the Heartfilia matriarch.

"Shh!" Layla pressed a sole finger to Natsu's lips. "Keep thrusting." She instructed.

"Are you crazy?" Natsu whispered back, however his manhood fully agreed as the large member was throbbing within her.

"Yes." She smirked before pecking him on the lips.

"The things I do to get laid..." Natsu sighed as he gently pulled out, grimacing as he heard the wet _SCHLICK_ as he withdrew his sword from her tunnel. But the sound of his erect cock plunging deeper into her made an even more erotic splashing sound as he mixed up her cunt. Not to mention the lewd, soft moan that escaped her lips. He quickly covered her mouth and scolded her for the momentary lapse in secrecy before her daughter's voice was heard a third time.

"Mom!? Are you in here?" Lucy called out as she approached the stairs to the second floor.

Natsu began to sweat profusely, from both the heat of Layla's soaking wet pussy but also the prospect of her daughter walking in on them. For some odd reason, his member twitched and throbbed violently within her walls and his sac kept clenching as it swung and slapped against her plump thighs. Perhaps he was turned on greatly from the fear of getting caught by Lucy and seeing him fuck her mom like a slut.

"Keep thrusting." Layla smirked as she grabbed both her pliant mounds of female flesh in her hands and kneaded them like to giant globs of dough.

"Mom?" Lucy's voice was closer and Natsu's body temperature rose as he neared completion.

"That's it, fuck me Natsu. Fuck me while my daughter is just outside. Then I want you to dump your white, steaming load into my pussy and fill me with your spunk." Layla whispered with a naughty smirk, she knew full well he was about to bust his balls inside of her and she looked forward to it. After all, she was ready for another baby.

' _Goddammit! What is with Layla! It's like she wants Lucy to hate me! But oh man! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming inside Layla!_ ' His pupils zeroed in on her wobbling melons, the soft pair ponderously slapped silently against each other as his cock drove deep into the hot, pink, slobbering walls of their owner.

"Fuck..." Natsu groaned as his member pulsed wildly. He knew what happens when a guy cums in a girl without protection so if he had been thinking clearly, which he clearly wasn't when he had this tight pussy around his cock, then he would've pulled out immediately. He had only gone bare once but that was with Bisca and she surprisingly never brought it up again.

"That's it Natsu, give me all you got in those big balls of yours." Layla smirked as she saw her daughter's shadow under the door.

"Mama?" Lucy asked as she opened the door.

"Oh fuck!" Natsu hollered as he saw Lucy walk in and that completely sent him over the edge. Opening his arms, Natsu came. Fuck the consequences, he was gonna knock this bitch up.

"AHHH!" Layla and Natsu moaned in ecstasy as he shot his pearly white swimmers deep into the Milf's womb, flooding into her like a water balloon. The two on the bed arched their back as he exploded within her, and her tight walls clamping down on his member and willfully milked it like a dairy cow. Soon Layla's love tunnel was full of both his member and hot seed so the thick, salty liquid slowly trickled its way out of her lower lips and down the cleavage of her ass.

"MOM!" Lucy screeched in terror as she saw the bare ass of Natsu thrusting forwards into her screaming mom who was desperately clawing at her own breasts. And from the looks of it, a frothy white liquid seeped down her chest and ass.

"What the fuck mom!?" Lucy screamed in outrage as she walked over to the side of her bed and glared at the hot and sweaty duo. "Mom! Why the fuck are you fucking my bo- I mean my best friend!?" She questioned.

Layla chuckled as she firmly grasped the thick base of Natsu's slick cock and slowly began to pull it out in front of her beautiful daughter.

Lucy's face went full tomato as Layla finished uncorking Natsu's cock from her pussy and saw the slick shine of their combined juices covering it. "W-W-What a-are you-u do-doing-g m-mom!?" Lucy stuttered as she couldn't take her eyes away from Natsu's cock.

"Simple." Layla smirked as she caught her daughter's eyes traveling up his long, slimy member. "I'm fucking my boyfriend." She giggled as she began to stroke his length while pointing it towards Lucy.

Lucy, having known from the start that she would never get a straight forward answer from her mom, looked to Natsu. "And you, is this where you've been for the past few days? Missing school to fuck my mom?" She glared angrily.

Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously. "No! I was sick today, I swear!" He yelled honestly as he clasped his hands together and begged for forgiveness from his busty best friend. Lucy of course blushed as she saw his cock bob up and down like a fishing lure, just easily grasping her attention from so much as wagging in front of her face.

"F-Fine." She choked. "I can't stay mad at you..." She rolled her eyes.

"Now that that's settled, would you like a taste?" Layla asked her daughter while offering Natsu's cock in her hand.

The blonde haired teenage nearly jumped at the offer but looked to Natsu for assurance. Lucy could not, would not, ever refuse Natsu's dick because she did after all have the biggest crush on him since he came back. So to have her own mom not only bed him but offer him to her for a round, she was in heaven.

"Yeah Luce, want to go a few rounds?" Natsu asked eagerly as he took his cock from Layla's hand and began to stroke it in a very fast pace. He could already see his cock buried in the younger blonde's soft, bouncy breasts that he has ogled at out of the corner of his eye during class. Those two pearly jugs always begged for his attention whenever she was near and to now have a chance at claiming the other teen's big juicy melons, well, Natsu was about to go down on her like a train.

He may have been scared about her finding out before, but now he was ready to face the consequences.

"I... umm... I mean... I- uh...* _squeal*_ " Lucy blushed deeply, her face besting Erza's hair in a match of red. Her body got so heated and hot that she could barely keep her knees from wobbling. "I need to lie down..." She said before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep.

"Did she seriously just pass out?" Layla wondered aloud as she idly played with her puffy, abused pussy lips that were wet with her arousal and a bit of Natsu's cum.

"I think so..." Natsu chuckled as he leaned over to his best friend and picked up her left arm before dropping it to see if she would respond. "Luce? You alright?" He asked.

"Mm... five more minutes..." The blonde teen moaned as she rolled over in her mom's comfy bed.

"Heh heh, poor Lucy, couldn't handle my dick could she?" Natsu laughed cheekily and Layla giggled. Before they knew it, Natsu picked up the passed out girl and hoisted her into his arms bridal style. "I'm gonna take her to her room." He told the mother.

Layla teasingly bit her finger while rubbing her pussy with her legs spread wide. "That might be best, with how long it's been, I don't think I'd be able to hold back once we get going again." She told him honestly.

Natsu adjusted the sleeping girl in his arms, his erect staff poking into her soft bum. "I'll be back right away then!" He grinned.

Luckily Lucy had left the door open when she barged in so he carried her out with relative ease, from the feel of things Lucy felt like a feather, most of her weight probably did center around her breasts of course - which he was currently focusing on her bouncy mounds.

Even though he has walked the halls of the Heartfilia mansion over a billion times in the past month alone, he still felt very small compared to the grand walls and floors. Usually he would focus on the dozens of paintings and other forms of art on the wall or the marvelous wood floors but with Lucy in his arms, he couldn't keep his attention away from her gentle sleeping face.

Of course, he also couldn't keep his mind from drifting to the possibilities of if she did join. Oh man, a big blonde boob fest. Blood trickled from his nose at that thought.

Unfortunately for him though, his pleasant time carrying Lucy was soon ended as he finally came across her door. Her room was only a couple doors down from Layla's yet due to the enormous size of the house, it took more than a few steps to reach it.

"And in we go..." Natsu whispered as he skillfully opened the door with his foot. Slowly the thick wooden door opened and Natsu was brought face to face with Lucy's disgustingly organized room, the place was a damn OCD paradise it was so well organized!

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" He told himself as he unceremoniously dumped Lucy on her bed and made a beeline out of the room. With two quick strides he was out of the room and on his way to Layla's room, or at least he was...

Cue humming coming from across the house.

' _What the fuck?_ ' Natsu asked himself as he immediately felt himself be dragged to the siren's song. He expected only three people to be the sole occupants of the house given the snowy weather outside but clearly he was mistaken.

Some how the soft humming bounced off the many great walls and columns of the house as he had to trek across the entry hall and many other rooms before finally coming across the laundry room. The cleaning room was much like the rest of the house, large but rather cozy if you could stand glossy wood floors and pastel colored walls. But that's not what caught Natsu's eye. Oh no.

It was the scantily clad maid that was currently bent over in front of a washer machine that caught his attention. Mainly her big, heart shaped rear that was so large that her skirt was hiked up and he could clearly see deep blue panties beneath.

Never before had Natsu been so bewitched by a simple stance but something was different about this ass. It was not nearly as huge as Ur's delicious booty, nor doughy for that matter, but simply the thought of a new conquer put this woman in his head.

"Well hello hello." Natsu grinned as he walked behind the bent over woman. "How's about you and me go find a be- holy shit Aquarius!" Natsu shrieked in terror as he was caught in the nude by Lucy's maid and nanny.

The stacked bluenette growled angrily as she removed her head and upper torso from the machine and stood up straight as she prepared to bark at the one disturbing her from her job. "Look you little punk! I am not here to- oh my." Aquarius said as she finally turned around and came face to face with a buck naked Natsu.

Both just stood there, looking at each other like an animal at the zoo. Natsu gazed deeply at her generous cleavage, her big milky jugs were probably on par with Bisca's literal milk jugs that were swollen from the after effects of pregnancy. ' _Mmm... Bisca. I'll definitely have to see her again soon. I really miss her..._ ' Natsu got sidetracked in thought but quickly bounced back when he felt Aquarius' gaze settle on his thick length dangling between his legs.

' _Oh my... look at that beast. That piece of meat must be at least nine inches..._ ' Aquarius couldn't help but lick her lips hungrily at the sight. ' _And those balls, those puppies could probably fill a mug!_ ' She continued.

Both kept silent as they looked over each other's desirable sex traits. Both admitting the other was considerably attractive. But their pent up desire soon overflowed and they could no longer keep silent.

"Nice cock/tits." They both said simultaneously before they both blinked.

 **Scarlet Residence, 1:07 p.m.**

"He's mine!" Sting and Erza shouted as they 'debated' over what they would do with Natsu.

"He's my friend! You can't take him away again! Not after he just got back!" Erza shouted vehemently.

Sting, never being one to take a challenge lightly, got right up in the redhead's face. "Well he's like a brother to me! He was where he belonged with us and you managed to lure him away! We were going to get scholarships together! We were gonna go to Burkley!"

Minerva was right there with him. "I was going to prove my father wrong and show him that I could be a great manager!"

While the three argued, Yukino, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, and Kagura sat quietly at the coffee table discussing boring topics.

"So did anyone do Ms. Sherry's paper?" Rufus asked.

Orga shook his head. "Nah, I'm just gonna copy and paste."

"Orga! You shouldn't do that, cheating is wrong!" Yukino scolded while lightly tapping him on the shoulder. After she delivered her 'tough love', the silver haired beauty turned back to the only other girl who was not arguing. "Kagura, it's nice to see you again." She greeted kindly.

"Yes, it's been too long." Kagura stated emotionlessly as she stared at her cup of tea.

Yukino quickly picked up in her downtrodden state and her caring side kicked in. "Is something wrong?" She quickly asked.

Kagura gave her a blank stare. "Nothing, I'm doing just dandy." She replied uncaringly.

"Kagura..." Yukino started with an apologetic tone. "I'm not an idiot, I can tell that something is bothering you and it's okay to tell me. I'll listen and I'm always happy to help a friend."

Kagura's demeanor faltered a bit as Yukino had a way of wrapping a person in a soft, loving wave and practically begged one to tell her all their problems. "I-It's nothing Yukino, don't waste your time." She stuttered, her voice cracking unconvincingly.

Yukino didn't look convinced as Kagura tried so valiantly to put on an uncaring façade. "Kagura. You can tell me." She pressed.

The purple haired beauty gave a heavy sigh, her generous chest moving with her. "You're going to just keep pressing huh? Can't we just forget about me and focus on them?" Kagura pleaded as she gestured to Sting, Erza, and Minerva.

"No. You will tell me exactly what's going on with you, you haven't been this cold and distant back at school." Yukino said.

"Fine..." Kagura deflated, she unconsciously leaned towards Yukino as if she was a life raft aboard a sinking shift. "I-I-It's just Natsu... hearing his name again has brought up so many unwanted feelings and emotions! I-I-I... uh... I just can't deal with them all right now... it's too painful for my heart to bear." Kagura quietly sobbed but shed no tears. For some unknown reason, confessing what's on her heart to Yukino made it feel like a tremendous weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"You still love him, don't you?" Yukino suddenly asked and shocked Kagura to her core. She hadn't been prepared for that question. All of her close friends reassured her that she didn't love Natsu anymore, that she gave up on him. Or was it really him that gave up on her? All of these downing thoughts slammed into Kagura like a punch to the gut.

But a small hand on the normally uptight girl's shoulder her reassured her that she was in safe company. "It's okay, you can't tell me." The silver haired beauty smiled gently and reassuringly. Kagura looked at Yukino with big, pain filled eyes and quivering lips.

"I... I... I think I do."

 **Heartfilia Estate 1:13 p.m.**

"You're such a stud." Aquarius moaned as Natsu unapologetically squeezed her large breast with all his strength, causing the soft tit meat to balloon in his hand and fill the gaps between his fingers. Natsu fondled the large, pale tits in front of him like they were dough and he was the baker, squishing and squashing them into whatever shape he pleased.

But his hands weren't the only busy ones, Aquarius' hands rapidly stroked up and down his hard length with a fiery passion. Her expert skills with fondling meat were so good that he couldn't help but feel his balls clench in preparation to release his sticky baby batter.

"Oh... Aquarius..." Natsu moaned into the hot kiss they were currently sharing. "You're mouth is so juicy and watery..."

"Heh heh... thanks..." She chuckled. "But how about we... go... a little further...?" The light bluenette asked heatedly.

"You really want to fuck that bad?" The pink haired stud grinned, his fingers still ravaging the pliant boobs in front of him.

Aquarius pulled back from the kiss but let her tongue drag from his cheek to his temple in lust. "Yeah, let's-"

" _NATSU!_ " Layla's voice echoed throughout the halls. " _HURRY BACK HERE AND FUCK ME!_ " She screamed like a pouty child.

"Son of a bitch!" Aquarius cursed as her perfect time with a perfect specimen was ruined.

Natsu chuckled at the seething maid's rage. "Heh heh, sorry babe, got to go cater to the lady's needs. Girlfriends always come first." He patted her on the head and made to leave but she got his wrist before he could get too far way from her.

"Wait! Will we ever get to fuck?" She asked with a needy tone, showing a softer side then she would ever show to Lucy or anyone besides Layla, her mom, and Natsu.

"Maybe one day Aquarius, after all, mature women are kinda my thing." He grinned and gave her a thumbs up before rushing to Layla's room to reconnect with her soft tits. Meanwhile, Aquarius simply blushed heavily and began to fan herself in a futile attempt to cool down.

"I've got to get me some of him... but back to laundry..." She sighed before beginning to fold one of many articles of clothing, fantasizing about what Natsu and Layla would be doing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **And that ladies and gentlemen is how you add Aquarius. But wow! Bisca's pregnant with Natsu's baby! Who saw that coming? Basically everyone... But Ur is such a caring and supportive friend.**

 **And Kagura still loves Natsu? Did you see that one coming?**

 **Anyways look forward to next time with some smexy scenes between Natsu and Layla. Catch up on Ur and Bisca and what they are doing. And possibly even Kagura's feelings. Peace out!**


	7. Mother's Day

**NGU Chp. 7**

 ** _A/N:_** **I know this is a fairly small chapter but I felt I needed to produce something from this story because it is in fact Mother's Day and this is a story about Milfs after all. So a lot of you liked Bisca's surprise so I'm feeling pretty good right about now! And soon things will be heating up for Natsu and the ladies so get a hold of something and enjoy the ride!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

" **Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m** **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Heartfilia Estate, Tuesday 9:56 p.m.**

" _OOOOOHHHH!_ " Layla moaned as Natsu slammed his cock deep into her hot, slick, and cum-drowned pussy for the thousandth time that day. He fucked the blonde bombshell mom hard and long, not giving her a chance to rest except the few breaks that she demanded, but even then Natsu watched eagerly as she walked back and forth to either her kitchen to get a glass of water or to the bathroom to clean her face before his cum dried and stained her perfect features.

But now he had her where he wanted her, underneath him with her knees touching her shoulders, bent like a pretzel with her huge tits wobbling by her stomach as he fucked her deeply.

He had many new scratches that marred his back and lipstick stains on everywhere between his face and prick. Of course he left his mark on her with a few hickeys, vicious suck marks on her swollen nipples and areola, and most importantly, a pool of his cum in her womb.

"Shit... oh God... fuck Layla, your pussy is amazing!" Natsu howled as he worked his hips like a machine and continuously thrust into her swollen womb. "Fucking hell, I'm gonna cum again..." He moaned lewdly.

"Cum in my snatch again! Make me feel your hot spunk in my womb!" She told him while once again clawing at his already damaged back.

Natsu roughly palmed one of her giant, rolling melons in his hand and squeezed the doughy flesh until it became like a water balloon and filled the space between his fingers with her hard nipple in the center of his palm. For the entire day, Natsu had claimed the mom's enormous GG jugs over and over again, he simply couldn't get enough of her boobs!

Layla's heated pussy spasmed around his cock before letting more of her delicious female juices seep onto his rod and splash onto her stained sheets as Natsu's cock made a wicked mess of her honeypot.

"Ohhhh... Natsuuuu! You made me cuuum again!" Layla purred as she experienced the orgasmic euphoria only he could deliver.

"Dammit!" Natsu yelled as he threw his head back and gave his hips one last mighty thrust before his balls clenched and he delivered his white, sticky lava into her hungry pussy. Feeding it his milk that it so desperately craved like an addict.

Layla shuddered as her favorite essence in the entire world filled her abused tunnel and let it seep into her body. But like all the other times Natsu had painted the insides of her body, an overflow was sure to follow. And it did. Slowly, his cum dribbled out of her swollen pussy lips and ran down her body in tiny rivers.

"Ahhh..." Layla sighed, her breath nearly came out as steam, and crossed her arms behind her head. "My body is so sore, sweetie. I'm gonna need a break." She told him with a smirk.

Natsu released her body from his grasp and collapsed on the bed next to her. "Good, I really need one too. Not to mention a shower." Natsu flinched as he leaned down to his armpit and caught a whiff of his deadly aroma.

Layla couldn't stop the feminine giggle that escaped her lips at his reaction. "Sex will do that, hun." The blonde told him before rolling over onto him so she could lay her head down on his chiseled chest.

"I'm guessing this means you don't want to shower?" The pink haired young man asked.

"Not exactly..." Layla smirked. "I just want to hold my big, strong b-" She was cutoff by the distinct ring of Natsu's phone. She immediately knew it was his phone by the song that was playing. " _Semisonic_? Really?" Layla gave her lover a blank stare.

"Oh shut it, they're a good band!" Natsu said as he managed to untangle himself from his girlfriend and rolled off the bed and onto the floor to search for his phone. Like usual, it was in his pants pocket which was on the back of a regular sitting chair, the only chair they hadn't fucked on... yet.

Grasping the slick black metal and sliding it from his pocket, he raised a brow when he saw it was Bisca's ID. "What? Why is she calling?" Natsu asked himself before pressing the green button on his screen.

" _ **Natsu! Hi!**_ " Ur greeted from the other end of the line.

"Ur!? What the hell are you doing with Bisca's phone!?" Natsu shouted in anger. Not that he didn't like Ur (quite the contrary in fact) but he was really hoping for Bisca.

" _ **Well I'm sorry, I didn't know I was such a bother...**_ " Ur spoke with a teasing edge, fully knowing that Natsu couldn't tell if someone was using sarcasm.

"No! You're not a bother! I'm just so surprised that you answered!" The pink haired young man defended himself.

" _ **Good, you better start acting nicer to me after I did you such a service with my ass.**_ " She teased.

Layla couldn't hear what she was saying but guessed it was something naughty by the way Natsu's face flushed a deep red. She just crossed her arms under her tremendous bust and hoped he saw her pout so he would feel inclined to give her some attention.

"Heh heh, I'll never forget that Ur." He said bashfully while rubbing the back of his neck.

" _ **Of course you won't, no one ever does.**_ " Ur teased.

But Ur's simple joke really struck a few soft strings in Natsu's mind. "Ur... are you...?" Natsu pressed.

Ur immediately cutoff his sentence. " _ **Relax babe, I only have eyes for you now. You're all the man I need.**_ " Ur spoke low and carefully, dissolving any doubts he had in his head.

"Good. And I need you too." He smiled but a cough from Layla and her jealous aura immediately got his attention. "A-All of y-you! You, Layla, and Bisca!" He laughed nervously.

" _ **Good, but onto the matter of why I called... get your pink little ass over here. Right now.**_ " The black haired mother spoke sternly, leaving no room for debate.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Natsu stuttered as he scrambled to collect his clothes.

He could feel the smirk she wore on her face from the other end of the line. " _ **That's what I like to hear. See you in a bit, love.**_ " She ended with a teasing tone before hanging up.

Natsu quirked a brow as he looked at the now blank screen of his phone. "Huh, normally I'm the one who hangs up first." The teen said with a frown.

"Well what did she say?" Layla asked from her spot on her bed, in a rather proactive pose with her back leaning on her luxurious pillows and her legs spread wide.

"Huh?" Natsu looked at her in shock, completely forgetting she was there.

"What did Ur want?" She asked again, her voice straining to contain her irritation and jealousy over the way the other mom made Natsu blush like a tomato.

A look of realization came over his face when she clarified. "Oh! She just wants me to come over to Bisca's place for some reason." He said.

Layla felt her blood boil with jealousy. ' _That bitch! Those two got Natsu for a whole night! Why do I have to be the quick ditch!?_ ' She mentally screamed but kept a calm façade on the outside.

The busty blonde mom crossed her arms as she watched Natsu begin to slip on his boxers. "Natsu, stop what you're doing."

He gave her a questioning look as he stopped putting on his underwear. "What? Why?" Natsu asked her while finally getting his boxers on and began to put on his jeans.

"Because, I want to try a few things before you go! I deserve you for a few more hours!" She shouted.

' _Geez... Layla can really be a spoiled brat at times..._ ' He thought while scratching his chin.

"I'm sorry Layla, but Ur needs me!" Natsu told her as he finished putting on his jeans and shirt. All that he needed now was his socks, shoes, and jacket before he was off!

Layla pushed out her lower lip and crossed her arms under her GG-cup jugs. "No! Stay here with me!" Layla continued to act childishly.

"Layla! I want to go!" Natsu shouted back.

"No! I forbid it!"

"You can't forbid shit!"

"Yes I can! Now get back here and fuck me!"

"No!"

"Come on! You can't resist this bomb pussy!"

Natsu was getting really angry with the blonde mom and knew that she wouldn't dare get out of that bed after he fucked her so thoroughly. All he had to do was walk out! Away from her with her big, jello-like breasts that wobbled and jiggled with every movement... oh God what the hell was he doing!?

' _Focus Natsu, focus! You can do this! Show some restraint!_ ' His conscience told him.

But one thought still rang in his head: boobs or the harsh winter cold...

' _But Ur needs me! I have to go!_ ' He told himself as he finished zipping up his jacket.

"Bye Layla!" He waved with a shit eating grin.

"Hmm! Fine, leave! But don't expect me to forgive you when you come crawling back for these puppies!" She grinned naughtily as she grabbed two handfuls of her pliant tit flesh and did all sorts of lewd motions with her giant knockers.

' _This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do..._ ' Sweat rolled down Natsu's temple as he gripped the door handle and began to walk out. ' _Give me strength..._ '

 **Bisca's Apartment, Tuesday 10:17 p.m.**

Natsu Dragneel now stood outside Bisca's door and boy did he feel nervous, but he didn't know why he felt nervous in the first place. Was it because Ur was there or maybe because he left Layla hanging? Whatever it was, he knew he couldn't let it drag him down for much longer.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

' _Okay, here we go!_ ' He mentally prepped himself for the task ahead.

"*giggle* Who is it?" One giggly, bubbly Bisca asked from the other side of the door.

Natsu just looked at the door in shock. What was going on? First Ur interrupts his sesh with Layla (using Bisca's phone no less.) and now Bisca was acting like a teenage girl on prom night. "Uhh... Natsu?" He said uneasily.

"Tee-hee, come on in!" Bisca's new, more girly voice came through before he heard the clicking of the door and it slowly began to creak open. And when it finally did, Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Bam! Happy Mother's Day everyone!**


	8. This is a Train Wreck

**NGU Chp. 8**

 ** _A/N:_** **So I think an apology is in order for me leaving you guys hanging for so long and then coming up with this chapter ending almost like the last one. I've been fighting boredom with writing and I'm desperately holding on by a thread. I need to finish this story if it's the last thing I do so I hope you all can bear with me for a few more chapters.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:_ I don't own Fairy Tail

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

" **Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m** **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bisca's Apartment, Tuesday 10:18 p.m.**

"Holy shit..." Natsu's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the scene in Bisca's living room.

"Natsu!" The two overly zealous gals greeted their mutual lover from inside the greenette's living room.

Natsu couldn't help but blush at their enthusiasm and the way the managed to fit their curvaceous bodies into such skimpy attire puzzled him to no end. "W-Why are y'all dressed like that?" He stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Bisca smirked. "Like this?"

There the two smoking hot bombshells stood, completely aware of the massive hard on they gave him. Somehow, someway, the two mature women managed to collect some of his school uniform and soccer jersey. He didn't know how, but he did know that he could hardly resist the way they looked.

Bisca wore one of his usual white button down long sleeves and rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned the top four buttons so her heavy bust could be seen. The wonderful sight of her creamy, milk colored E cups pressed together within a tight green lace bra made his cock twitch in his pants. She even had his tie loosely hanging from her neck and stuffed into her delicious cleavage! Upon closer inspection, Natsu learned that she had forgone any underwear and only the length of his shirt covered her womanhood.

Next to her, Ur smirked confidently as she crossed her arms under her considerable bust. The black haired Milf managed to get his soccer jersey from his locker so now she was only dressed in that long, red shirt with a big number 4 on it. He couldn't see her breasts, but he could see her thick thighs just fine, along with her wide hips and unmistakably amazing ass.

"Well *giggle* what do you think?" Ur asked as she bit her bottom lip sexily.

Natsu nervously wiped the sweat off of his forehead and fidgeted uncomfortably with how tight his pants are.

Bisca smirked as she knew the signs of him trying to resist temptation. "I think he could use a little more convincing, don't you think Ur?" The greenette looked behind her shoulder to send a questioning gaze to her friend.

"Way ahead of you." Ur smirked as she climbed up on Bisca's nearby couch and presented Natsu with her big and round peach. "I think he knows how much he loves this..." She began to arch her back so the shirt slowly rose off of her supple ass and reveal the taut, doughy flesh of the number one booty in Magnolia.

The pink haired young man awkwardly adjusted his all of a sudden tight pants and desperately tried to get his eager member some much needed space.

"Wow." Bisca whistled as she nonchalantly grabbed a handful of Ur's thick ass flesh in her hands and playfully jiggled it. "He doesn't even seem the least bit fazed! I would've thought he'd be all over you by now!" Bisca exclaimed.

Ur nodded. "I agree, perhaps his time with Layla has him spent?" She inquired.

Bisca put a finger to her lips in thought. "Maybe, but that just means we'll have to work extra hard to squeeze a few more loads of out him!" She said with a blush.

Ur licked her lips as she got off the couch and faced her green haired friend but made sure Natsu still had a supreme view of her supple backside. "Great, I just love a challenge." She smirked.

Ur's hands then snaked their way up to Bisca's bulging top and released her friend's caged melons. Those supple, full, milky breasts popped out of the stretched fabric like a water balloon and jiggled erotically in the light. Returning the fondling favor Busca had done for her earlier, Ur proceeded to do Natsu's favorite thing in the world and shove her face deep into Bisca's swollen cleavage and motorboat the fuck out of her giant tits.

' _No fair..._ ' Natsu whined. Now if you're wondering why he hadn't bolted in and shoved his dick in one of them by now, it was very simple. He wasn't told he could participate! He was a gentleman of course!

" _Ooooohhhh~ Ur~_ " Bisca moaned as Ur lewdly played with her enormous boobs and made quite a mess in her valley with her tongue lapping at every inch of skin.

" _MMMMHM RRRMMMR_ " Ur's muffled noises escaped the valley between Bisca's tits.

Sweat rolled down Natsu's face as he held back with every fiber of his perverted being. When he would join, he didn't know. But he did know that when he would join, he'd fuck 'em into next week!

He looked down to his hands and slowly balled them into fists. ' _Mark my words girls, I'm gonna break you..._ ' Natsu thought sinisterly with an evil/perverse grin on his face. Just give him an inch and he'll take a mile.

"Oh Natsu~" His girls called to him and made him look up.

There the two were standing with their voluptuous bodies pressed oh so tightly together. Ur and Bisca's different sized chests smushed one another in a battle which Bisca's were clearly dominating but Bisca had her arms wrapped around the dark haired woman's body with her middle and index fingers were teasingly bouncing Ur's loaded ass to entice him.

Ur opened her mouth. "Come here..."

"And let's see how much we can fuck out of you..." Bisca finished with an "innocent" look in her eyes.

Natsu gulped in fear for the first time in a while. He thought he was going to be dominating this round, but this time they had each other's backs in this fight. He was all alone...

"Mommy..." He squeaked before the two dragged him in and locked the door behind him.

 **Erza's House**

"So we have come to a conclusion?" Erza asked. Well it wasn't really a question considering her stern voice and authoritative demeanor, so the questioning tone in her voice was pointless.

"Yes we have." Sting said with Rogue, Orga, and Rufus behind him.

"We have a volleyball match and whoever wins gets Natsu!" Yukino cheered in a giddy voice. "And Minerva gets to be the ref!"

Minerva smirked and nodded her head as she browsed one of the many online shops on her phone in search for a sexy referee suit.

Everyone had pretty much calmed down after their enormous argument and had grown a little fond of each other. Everyone learned that Sting was a surprisingly good cook and Yukino managed to get a few chuckles out of everyone with her humorous antics, not to mention they all traded stories about Natsu.

But despite the merriment in the room, Kagura still managed to keep to herself and brood over the recent revelation that she still harbored some feelings towards the pink haired idiot that she used to date. Damn, that piece of news really rocked her world. She had spent months sulking after the cruel breakup and only seemed to get over it when she told herself that the next time she saw him, he would pay. But now, she didn't even know if she could even stand to see him! She was in quite the predicament...

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hello?" Erza called out to the person knocking on her door. It was very odd, she hadn't expected anymore company today but after the Crocus group showed up, she was ready for anything. She just hoped that whoever it was, they wouldn't give her anymore of a headache.

"Ugh! It's so hot in here!" Gray complained as he opened the door and walked inside.

Ultear and Meredy soon followed him into the warm house. Both were dressed heavily in winter clothes to keep them warm and for added effect they were hugging each other while stepping in-sync to ensure that they do not fall.

"Gray? Ultear? Meredy?" Erza asked as she turned her body to face them. "What are you all doing here?"

Gray walked past everyone and ventured into the kitchen. "Ugh, we can't find Ur anywhere! We kept calling her but she won't pickup the phone!" Gray's voice came from the kitchen.

"And it's dinner time!" Meredy wailed comically while her stomach growled in agreement.

Erza was a little peeved that Gray had just waltzed into her kitchen without asking but paid it no heed and instead further questioned them. "And you're worried that she's gone because why?" The redhead rose a brow.

Ultear was the one to answer this time. "Because usually she would tell one of us if she was going anywhere, it's not like her to just disappear on a weekday. Even Lyon didn't hear from her."

"I'm Minerva by the way." Minerva deadpanned as no one introduced them to each other.

"Oh!" Erza perked up when she noticed that. "That's right, forgive me. Milkovich family, this is Sting, Rogue, Kagura, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, and Minerva." She told her friends and pointed to each of the Crocus team respectively and they said their distinct greetings.

"And new friends, these are Gray, Meredy, and Ultear." Erza finished by pointing out the three members of the Milkovich family once Gray had returned to the living room with a plate full of snacks.

"And I'm Lucy." The voice of the newcomer came as the busty blonde opened Erza's door before swiftly shutting it so the cold wouldn't bother any of the house's occupants.

"Lucy?" Erza, Gray, Meredy, Ultear, and surprisingly Yukino asked the blonde as she took off her heavy coat and put it on the rack near the door.

Ultear gave Yukino a questioning look. "Yukino, was it?" After getting an affirmative nod from the silver haired beauty she continued. "How do you know Lucy?"

Yukino got up of her seat on the floor and walked over to the stacked blonde. "Me and Lucy had the same gymnastics class for four years straight. But that was quite a long time ago." She giggled.

Lucy smiled back at her old friend. "It has hasn't it?" She blushed.

Sting coughed into his palm. "Ehem, can we get back to the reason you showed up? Not to sound mean or anything..."

"Oh yeah, sorry!" She blushed in embarrassment. "I kinda need to speak to Erza and Gray alone for a minute. Just for a minute. Then you all can get back to... whatever this was..." Lucy motioned for the two aforementioned people to follow her into the kitchen.

Gray and Erza looked at each other before shrugging and following their friend.

Meredy scratched the back of her head and awkwardly swayed on her feet. "So... any of you like Natsu?"

 _In the kitchen_

"So Lucy, what is this about?" Gray asked as he leaned back on a counter.

"Yes, I too would like to know why you brought us in here. Why are you being so secretive all of a sudden?" Erza asked.

"Well I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep quiet about it. I wouldn't be telling you this unless it wasn't very important." Lucy whispered.

Once again Gray and Erza shared a look with each other before nodding. "Go ahead, we promise not to speak a word of it outside this room." Erza said.

Gray nodded. "Agreed, you can trust us."

Lucy intertwined her hands and looked down at them as she began to fiddle with them."Well... erm... how do I say this..." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on Lucy just say it." Gray groaned.

"Well... I stummm mmmmbbhhh mbhhh mbbbbh." Lucy began to mumble incoherently while still fiddling with her hands.

"Lucy, what did you say? Speak up." Erza said in a commanding tone of voice.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I said I walked in on Natsu and my mom having sex..." She finally confessed.

"Oh." Erza and Gray said.

"Oh? That's it? I thought that you two wo-" Lucy began to speak but was cut off.

" **WHAT!?** " They both shouted simultaneously.

 ** _And scene! That's a wrap folks!_**

 ** _A/N:_** **Again, I'm terribly sorry that this took so long but as I mentioned above, I'm loosing the interest. I'm still fighting though! I won't give up!**

 **But onto a more serious matter, me and my partner in crime here on fanfiction, NatsuHaremFan, have come to a very hot topic: whose boobs are bigger, Mirajane's or Erza's? Personally I think Erza's. Leave your opinion in your review please!**

 **And another question, should I even bother trying to add Eileen (or was it Irene?) at this point in the story? Like this story will soon be reaching a conclusion and I don't think it would work but it all depends on what you, the reader, wants. But this is no guarantee that I would add her to the harem, I may just mention her.**

 **Anyways, until next time guys!**

 **Ps. I'm working on the second chapter of A Dance Among Tigers, my NatsuxYukinoxMinerva story!**


	9. The Chapter Proper!

**NGU Chp. 9**

 ** _A/N:_** **Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, chapter nine! No be weary, if this seems like it's being rushed then allow me to apologize because after this one, there will only be three chapters left! One of which will be an epilogue. Enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

" **Urahara Shoten, Sunday 7:26 a.m** **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Erza's House, 10:32 p.m.**

"What!?" Erza and Gray shouted in disbelief.

Lucy winced as they practically shouted in her ear but she could understand their reaction. "Geez, you don't have to yell..." She rubbed the back of her head. "All I said was I saw Natsu... _having relations_... with my mom." Lucy said, wincing when she tried to find a word to describe what she had saw..

"That's insane! You have to be joking!" Erza said, throwing her hands down to illustrate how far fetched this seemed.

"I honestly don't believe you." Gray said, leaning back onto the counter and crossing his arms. "No way Natsu could do that, I'm sure he's as innocent as they come." Erza and Lucy were quite surprised when they didn't hear him insult Natsu, further showing how serious he was.

"Well, believe it." Lucy shrugged, going for the blunt and honest approach. "They even asked me if I wanted to join." She whispered, more to herself then them but they were still in shock so they could register what she had spoken under her breath.

But before one of the three could break the silence, they were interrupted by one of Natsu's biggest fans.

"Hey Gray! I think I know where mom is!" Meredy said as she walked into the kitchen, holding her phone while looking at it with a serious expression. "For some reason she's over at Mrs. Bisca's house... with Natsu." She said with a strange look.

It was like a bolt of lightning shooting through Erza, Lucy, and Gray's head all at once when they heard that. All three minds jumping to the exact same conclusion.

Of course, no one bothered to ask why Meredy knew how to find Ur's phone, but knowing where Natsu's was, that's a totally different story to be told.

"Should we go find them?" Meredy asked innocently.

"No!" Erza, Lucy, and Gray shouted all at once before they looked at each other and stepped back.

Gray blushed and messed with his collar a little, unsure how to explain this to his little sister. "Uhh... err... I mean no, they're probably helping him with... his home etc homework!" Gray said.

Meredy gave him a quizzical look. "Are you sure?" She asked skeptically.

"Very!" He said confidently. "After all, what's the worst that could be happening?"

 **Bisca's Apartment**

"Oh fuck Ur!" Natsu moaned as the mother of his best friend bobbed her head up and down on his thick fuck stick. Her puffy, swollen lips caressed every inch of his shaft as she expertly executed her blowjob. He had both of his hands in her thick, black locks, holding on to them as if they were handlebars and her head game was a roller coaster.

Ur merely smirked as best as she could and continued to lash her tongue at the underside of his shaft every so often to give him a little added pleasure. Normally she wasn't very big on oral so to receive it from was something very special. But damn was it worth it when you finally got it from her. For some odd reason, her mouth wasn't like any girls he's ever experienced before as it was oddly cold.

Unfortunately for Ur, she could no longer maintain her eye contact with her younger lover as the green haired babe, Bisca, took a hold of his chin and redirected his lips to hers, capturing his upper lip between her plump ones and teasingly nibbling on it with her pearly white teeth.

Bisca ran a hand down the side of his face very lovingly, showing as much affection and adoration that the little hand gesture could convey. Natsu was elated whenever they kissed as her mouth almost always tasted like berries, perhaps it was one of the things she could have on her diet? But it didn't matter, every about her he just loved down to the last detail.

Deciding to return the simple favor, Natsu took one of his hands off Ur's head and began to trace its way up Bisca's curvy body. Needless to say Ur wasn't very happy about the obvious display of favoritism but she could endure it since Bisca was after all about to go through something that she didn't know how she would do if she were in the greenette's shoes.

So there the three sat in the middle of Bisca's small apartment, Natsu sitting in the middle of the couch with Ur in between his legs on the floor and Bisca in his right. Of course a little part of him felt bad about leaving Layla all alone after they traumatized her daughter but this was seriously worth it considering he was getting head from Ur Milkovich.

Speaking of Ur, Natsu felt the all too familiar sensation in his stomach that signaled his release which he was kinda happy about since his stamina had increased so much thanks to his latest activities that he thought it would take years to set him off with just a blowjob.

"Ur..." He removed his rough lips from Bisca's soft ones and grunted and moaned in short breaths. "I'm not gonna last much longer..." Natsu breathed.

Bisca giggled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and loving caressed his hard pecs with her small hand. "And here I thought I was gonna get your first load, I'm disappointed Natsu." She giggled. "But go ahead, give Ur all ya got." Bisca smirked before kissing him on the cheek.

"Ugh!" Ur gave a muffled groan as Natsu's cock rapidly pulsed in her mouth before spewing a few light ropes of semen into her mouth. Nothing too heavy, just a few spurts that didn't go into Layla.

Ur struggled a bit at first, very unused to the taste of semen being shot directly into her mouth but quickly she learned to adapt to her predicament. "Mmm..." She moaned around his cock and slurped his hot seed directly from his cock. It was hot and creamy going down her throat, almost like warm milk or even coffee with tons of cream poured in.

Bisca watched in perverted fascination as she watched her long time best friend devour cum. Honestly this was the first time they had participated in a threesome together, well this whole ordeal was a first for Bisca but luckily Ur had enough wisdom for all of them.

"Mmm that's right, drink." Bisca smirked as she slowly slid down to join Ur at Natsu's knees. "But hurry it up, I'm so fucking horny." The green haired mom added as she leaned closer to Ur's face and began to whisper degrading things into Ur's ear that made her absolutely wet.

Finally, Ur managed to bottom down all of Natsu's thick seed and was able to pull away from his strong, virile cock that had brought her so many orgasms before. "Man..." She breathed out. "My stomach is so damn full." She said.

Natsu reached out a hand for her, gesturing for her to join him on the couch. "Then you'd better let me take the lead." He said with a grin.

Bisca chuckled as she nudged Ur to get up there with him. "My, my, what a gentleman." The mother said. "But sadly I know the dirty things you're capable of so I wouldn't exactly call you innocent."

Natsu stood up so Ur could lay down on her belly, with her back arched so her bootylicious Milf ass to be right where he can get at it from behind. "Hell no I'm not innocent, especially not after I fuck you two senseless." Natsu groaned as he slowly moved on top of Ur and let his might road hover a few inches away from her smooth skin.

Inwardly the lucky young man was excited to be able to slap his hips against Ur's huge, round ass but he felt like he needed to warm her up a bit more. She was already sopping wet but he just felt like he should tease her.

"Hurry up already! I'm so wet!" Ur pouted, desperately shaking her loaded ass to entice him.

Natsu just laughed as he placed his thick rod in between her two supple cheeks and let it rest there. "Sorry Ur, but it's only once in a lifetime where you can enjoy an ass this great, so I'm taking full advantage." He grinned.

Ur huffed as she rested her chin in her arms. "Ugh, fine."

"Well at least you're up first..." Bisca cooed as she got behind Natsu. "Come on baby, let me help you." She whispered into his ear as her right hand slowly traversed across his side and torso before slowly grabbing the base of his cock and guiding it between Ur's ass.

All parties moaned from the action of Natsu basically fucking Ur's ass cleavage. Ur and Natsu moaned for obvious reasons but Bisca moaned as her full, sensitive breasts rubbed against Natsu's strong back, her hard nipples rubbing his muscles.

"Now tell me Natsu..." Bisca interrupted his pleasure as she withdrew his cock away from the big ass in front of him. "Which hole should you fuck first?" She grinned before licking the shell of his ear.

She gripped his erection harder as she pointed it to Ur's tight asshole. "Her ass?" She asked and gave it a teasing jab which made Ur squeak in surprise. "Or her well used pussy?" Bisca finished as she directed it towards Ur's steaming hot pussy that was drenched in her own arousal.

From Natsu's shiver as she teased his head against her friend's pussy, she could guess which one he wanted. "Pussy it is then." She smirked before pressing her own hips into Natsu's to press his cock head against Ur's puffy lower lips.

Natsu's cock was met with some resistance curtesy of her labia but it took no time at all for Bisca to press his cock deep into Ur's snatch where it began to suck it in. Natsu moaned loudly as he felt her soft, silky walls crowd around his cock and massage it with its every pulse and throb.

"Ohhh..." Ur moaned as she felt his fat rod dig deep into her canal, feeling very filled just from the head and a few inches.

Natsu just bit his lip and smiled in satisfaction. How could he not? He was about to plow this big booty Milf with another one pressing her huge breasts against his back.

Seems Bisca had no desire to prolong the inevitable as she rushed the process and sent his cock deep into the other mom's pussy.

"Ah!" Ur shouted as she gripped the sofa, surprised by the sudden force and length being shoved into her womanhood.

Natsu had the same reaction. Gosh it felt so good to him to be able to fuck her. Her pussy was so enthralling!

Unfortunately for Ur, Natsu's attention was taken away from her pussy as Bisca gripped his chin and turned his head so she could capture Natsu's lips in a sloppy, sideways kiss. Natsu was easily overwhelmed by her soft lips since she had the element of surprise on her side.

Speaking of lips, Ur's lower lips coiled tightly as his cock as it slowly started to piston back and for within her, setting a smooth fucking pace. She had to admit, even if it was slow, it still had a tasty rhythm and there were no limits on how deep he would push his cock inside of her. But being the experienced woman she is, she grew more hungry for it and began to slowly rock herself backwards onto the hard cock and fucked him her own way.

Natsu brought his hands to her wide hips and let his fingers dig greedily into her soft flesh. "Fuck..." He moaned in between his and Bisca's lips meeting in a salacious kiss. Slowly Bisca started rocking her hips into his, consequently pushing his cock deeper into Ur, almost balls deep inside.

"Oh shit." Ur breathed as a goofy smile came to her face and her eyes nearly went cross eyed from the pleasure. It surprised her so much that her nails almost punctured the couch cushion.

"Time to pick up the speed Natsu." Bisca smiled before nipping at his lips while her hips began to move his at a fast, steady rhythm that she knew any woman would love. The greenette felt so naughty, it was like she was indirectly fucking her dark haired friend.

Natsu and Ur both groaned in pleasure at the nice change of pace and showed their enthusiasm by participating in the thrusting, adding more force and power into both his thrusts and her rocking.

But like always, Natsu was getting kinda greedy and wanted to go about his own pace, which was fast and rapid. Deciding it was in fact that time to take over, Natsu pulled away from Bisca's luscious lips. "Thanks B, but I think I got this one." He smirked before kissing her one last time on the lips.

Bisca chuckled as she licked her lips. "Alright babe, make her sore." She encouraged.

Natsu didn't answer as he just grinned and pulled his hips all the way back after Bisca got out from behind him, pulling his hips all the way back until the blunt tip of his cock head only remained in Ur's pussy.

"Damn..." Ur sighed as she only felt the head of his cock inside her.

Natsu leaned down onto her back and pressed his head against hers on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm about to fuck you until you can't feel your legs." He whispered.

Ur smiled as she turned her head to kiss his cheek. "I'm counting on it." She purred, shaking her hips so her soft pussy massaged his hard head.

Natsu did say another word before he abruptly jammed his whole cock right into Ur's snatch, instantly causing her to jolt and scream as a humongous wave of pleasure washed over her. She didn't expect him to be so sudden and rough but boy did she like it! And to make her even more wet, she knew that this was only just the beginning of the rough pounding that she was sure to experience.

The pink haired man behind her pushed down on her hips as he started to roughly drag his cock out before roughly sending it back in. He watched in utter joy as he made that big ass of her's bounce and quake, thanks to his powerful fucking no doubt. It was such an amazing sight. All the woman of the Milkovich family had huge asses but none more so than their parent, Ur.

"Ugh! Oh! Ah!" Ur screamed as he savagely fucked her pussy. It was like he had no restraint once so ever! He was burrowing down deep into her pussy, pulling out, only to repeat the process over and over again.

Bisca smirked as she eyed Natsu and Ur's sweaty bodies. Both looked like they took a dip in a massage oil bath. It was so tasty looking that she was just dying to try and find a good way to get in. But alas, she thought it was only fair to Ur to let her have her own round. Then she would pounce on her man...

"Oh my fucking- oh right there Natsu! Pound me hard!" Ur encouraged as she let herself lay flat, her generous breasts squishing against the couch.

"You're a real dirty woman, you know that Ur?" Natsu said playfully as he continued to eye her meaty buttocks as it slapped against his hips. He smirked as he knew of one way to really get her to open up. Deciding to bring in a more kinky role into their sex Natsu lifted his hand up before giving Ur's booty a playful swat. And man was he glad he did. Ur's ass jiggled and quaked so hard from just that little tap that he couldn't help but do it again. And harder.

"Oh fuck yes! That's more like it Natsu! Spank me! Spank this naughty, big butt slut!" Ur shouted as she was nearing her climax.

Natsu kept thrusting his dick deep into her, as well as giving her big ass a few powerful slaps. "Oh you want to be a naughty slut eh? I can make you a naughty slut." He grinned before pulling his dick out of her soaking wet pussy and quickly sliding his juice covered dick into Ur's tight ass.

"Ah!" Ur screeched, immediately cumming from having her ass prodded with something as large as Natsu's cock, therefore her silvery juices squirted out of her pussy and stained Bisca's couch.

But the action also backfired on Natsu as he thought he wasn't close enough to orgasm to be affected too much by the tight place but boy did he underestimate Ur's backdoor.

"Fuck!" He grunted before unleashing his seed deep into the mother, flooding her innards with his white liquid. Ur came again from the sensation of his hot cum being released inside of her and making her drool from the amount of pleasure she was receiving. She didn't know how she survived for the past few days without him inside of her now.

Natsu and Ur were both stuck in their state of orgasm for at least fifteen seconds, something that would be deemed impossible for someone who wasn't used to fucking a lot. But they managed to prolong their orgasm through unknown means and both were loving every moment of it.

But unfortunately, both of them needed to come down from their high at some point.

"Ugh..." Ur groaned, her face red and sweaty as was the rest of her body. "I'm gonna need a smoke after that one."

"Luckily for you, I have a few." Came an all too familiar voice from beside them.

"Huh?" Natsu asked dumbly as he looked over his shoulder and saw the naked Bisca... standing next to the newly arrived Layla who looked absolutely hungry with her eyes glazed with lust. She whore her usual outfit, an elegant, white button up blouse with a tight, black pencil skirt with matching stocking and high heels.

"What? Didn't think you were done with me already, did you?" She purred as she slowly walked forward, breasts jostling in her blouse as she did so.

Natsu's eyes lit with excitement. "You're here to fuck!?" He asked with his voice full of joy.

Ur just groaned as she slid off the couch, bones numb from such a pleasurable experience.

Layla smirked as she closed her eyes. "Well I decided that you c- ah!" Layla yelled in surprise as Natsu grabbed her and flung her onto the couch in one swift movement. And in another instant, he was on top of her and already had his cock between her giant, luscious melons and thrusting rapidly using Ur's juices as a lubricant.

"Oh my God!" Layla shouted, face turning red from both embarrassment and pleasure, his firm grip on her double G's was making her panties so wet.

"Man I love these tits! They're so big and soft!" Natsu grunted with a grin while he watched in interest as his every thrust made her tits bounce and jiggle within the confines of her tight top.

"Same thing for your cock!" Layla replied while she looked down at her cleavage as saw his cock run amok between her ginormous knockers.

Bisca just huffed as she crossed her arms under her sizable chest. "I was supposed to be next..." The green haired mom sighed, watching her man fuck her friends oversized rack.

"Oh don't worry," Ur said as she slowly got back to her feet, albeit she wobbled a bit. "Just think of it as saving the best for last?" The dark haired woman guessed as she too watched the scene in front of her.

"Your nipples are so hard Layla, you must be very aroused." Natsu bit his lip as he felt Layla's sweaty cleavage hug his shaft and tip from all directions, it felt as though he was humping two wet pillows. It sounded that way as well because Bisca and Ur could hear the wet slaps echo off the wall.

Soon his thrusts got so vicious that his tip started to peak over her two dirty mounds and Layla decided to indulge him and lick his head every time it got near her lips.

"Fuck, that feels good. I think I'm gonna blow!" Natsu said as his fingers salaciously dug deeper into her humongous fuck jugs.

When she heard this, Layla stepped up her game by now fully sucking in his swollen cock head and even helped him push her breasts together to make her breast tunnel even tighter. The malleable fat of her soft boobs was sufficiently hot and tight so it was not very long before he did in fact blow his load.

"Go ahead Natsu, cum in between my tits." Layla whispered while releasing his head and looking him in the eye as she gave him a damn good boob job, running her sweaty breasts along his shaft.

Bisca and Ur were sitting next to each other on the ground, watching in perverted fascination as Natsu exploded within Layla's cleavage, from their spot they were still able to see several ropes of his thick seed jumping out from in between her breasts.

"Oh my..." Ur said with her eyes wide open, she knew how much Natsu could cum but it was different to see it from another perspective.

"I'll say." Bisca licked her lips in anticipation for her turn, she got up grabbed her breasts, heat taking over her body.

Layla batted her eyes at him and blew him a kiss. "Time for you to stick this fuck stick back in my- hey! Bisca!" Layla yelled as the greenette threw her aside and grabbed Natsu.

"Take me." She whispered into his ear as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Natsu chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "Sure thing." He said.

Layla just crossed her arms under her heavy bust and pouted. "Aww, I was next!" She whined. "Who do I get to fuck!?"

"I've got you covered baby." Ur smirked as her hands snaked around Layla's waist and grabbed her bountiful bosom, causing the blonde mom to huff.

Natsu and Bisca wasted absolutely no time in getting it on, Natsu already plugging himself into her and letting her bounce up and down on his rod. "Natsu..." Bisca moaned out, calling his attention to her.

"Yeah B?" He raised and eyebrow before letting his hands grab to handfuls of her hips.

Bisca grunted and groaned before opening her mouth again. "I have something to tell you..."

 **Erza's House, 11:23 p.m.**

"Okay fine! I'll call him!" Erza shouted angrily.

"It's for the best Erza, we need to talk some sense into Natsu, he needs to know that he's being very irresponsible." Lucy said sagely.

"Yeah, plus I'll teach him a lesson for fucking my mom." Gray and Ultear both said at the same time.

Kagura merely nodded in agreement, totally okay with being the one to give Natsu the beat down. He was making her life so fucking hard right now! First she hates him, then it turns out that she's not over him, then just when she thought that there could be a chance they could get back together, she finds out he's fucking everyone's mom! What a complete jackass!

"Natsu's coming! Natsu's coming! Natsu's coming!" Sting cheered, being a total fangirl for his Senpai.

Erza took out her phone and angrily dialed Natsu's number. "I swear to God if this turns into some Maury shit..." She sighed.

 **Bisca's Apartment, 11:28 p.m.**

"We're gonna have a baby!" Natsu wailed as he pressed his face into Bisca's stomach and spun her around the room in his arms. "I'm so happy! I'm gonna be a father!"

Bisca just blushed in embarrassment, not sure how to deal with this. In all honesty, she expected him to go into denial about everything and just straight out hate her. But fortunately, it was the exact opposite.

"Geez, when's my turn? I get that Bisca's gonna be giving out little Natsu Jr's but that doesn't mean we can't have sex..." Layla huffed, somewhat wishing she was in her green haired friend's place.

"Oh cut him some slack!" Ur slapped her on the shoulder. "We're going to be aunts!" She smiled. Ur's life wish was always to have a big family, and it seems as though it's only going to get bigger.

As Natsu was celebrating and Ur and Layla were trying to settle him down before Bisca would get sick, his phone started buzzing.

"Huh?" They all looked at his discarded jeans and Ur went to go pick them up. It only took her a few minutes to fish it out of one his pockets and unlocked it.

"Who's _Mistress Scarlet_?" She rose a thin eyebrow in question.

Natsu immediately blushed and began to sputter before gently dropping Bisca and snatching his phone out of the big booty Milf's hands. "Umm err, that's no one, must be a telephone salesman or something?" He stuttered before answering it.

"Hello?" He asked, breaking into a nervous sweat.

" **Natsu Dragneel, get your pink ass down here! Pronto mister!** " Came Erza's rough, commanding voice. He immediately hung up and began putting on his clothes to go down there.

"Sorry guys but I gotta go, some important business came up!" He shouted.

"Umm..." Ur, Layla, and Bisca all looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

Natsu finally finished putting on his jacket and ran to give them all a kiss on the cheek. "Love you! Bye!" He shouted before bolting out the door.

"What the fuck?" The three beauties questioned.

 ** _A/N:_** **Boom! There it is! Another proper chapter of my hit series, Natsu's Growing Up! Bet y'all didn't see that coming! But no, a lot of you agreed with me in Eileen should not be in the story when it's progressed this far so she will not be in the harem. Maybe she will get her own one shot, who knows? Anyways stay safe and peace out, cause there's going to be another chapter soon enough! Bye!**


	10. OVA! 450 Extravaganza

**NGU OVA (Filler Chapter)**

 ** _A/N:_** **Well folks, we've come a long way, that's for sure. From 0 favs and follows all the way to a whopping 450. I can't thank you guys enough for clicking on my story and giving it a chance. I'm glad that you saw fit to stick this through and see how far we could come. Thank you.**

 **So in honor of our big 450, I've decided to put together this sexy little OVA just for you guys. So if you're wondering where this takes place in the timeline of NGU, just consider this a filler episode or OVA, just enjoy the ride! Please enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

" **Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m** **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Magnolia State Park**

"Alright mom, race you home!" Lucy giggled as she helped her dog into the backseat of her car.

Natsu and Lucy spent the day together at the mall and doing things that kids their age tend to do (besides drugs), when Layla called and asked them to meet her at the park so they could give their new puppy some space to stretch it legs besides the massive Heartfilia Mansion. Natsu and Lucy had no reason to turn the beautiful blonde down so they met her there.

Before Lucy got into her car, she looked back at Natsu who was standing close to her mom. A little too close. But Lucy didn't think too much on it, it was probably just her mom messing with her. But Layla knew what she was doing to the poor boy, after all, she had chosen some pretty risqué clothing that somehow managed to fly under the radar of most lecherous clothing.

Layla wore the classic daisy duke look with a checkered button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and the top tied down beneath her ample bosom but still left a few buttons unbuttoned to show the vast expanse of her cleavage. And as for shorts, you guessed it, bright blue daisy Dukes that didn't even reach mid thigh.

But luckily for Natsu, Lucy chose more conservative clothes. A white halter top and a simple pair skirt. But somehow the younger blonde managed to make it more attractive than simple.

As for Natsu? He just wore a graphic tee and a pair of exercise shorts. Real simple.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with me Natsu?" She asked her best friend.

"Nah I'm fine!" Natsu waved her off with a smile. "Besides, Ms. Layla said she was having trouble fitting the new dog cage into the back of her car so I thought I'd try and help."

"Just go on sweetie, we'll be right behind you!" Layla encouraged her daughter to get into her car.

Lucy just smiled and waved before she opened up the driver side door and plopped in. Natsu and Layla waved to her as she started her car and began to drive off. But while they waved her off, Natsu reached his hand over to firmly cup Layla's supple ass.

"My, my, someone's getting a bit ahead of themselves." Layla whispered, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Natsu chuckled. "Well, it was your idea to do this so I thought you would be more than happy to let me start."

Layla bit her lip softly as his hands roughly grappled her firm flesh. "Oh I'm ready for you to start alright." She smirked.

"We just have to hurry, otherwise Lucy will get suspicious if we don't show." He warned, his hand still occupied with massaging her cheek.

Layla looked around her and noticed how the park was mostly empty, all the remaining stragglers already on their way to their cars to go home. In only a few minutes they'd have the entire park to themselves.

"Oh don't worry, I can make an excuse and she'll believe it." The mother said, this time her own hand reaching over to his shorts and beginning to feel the stirring in his crotch. His beast slowly rising from its slumber.

"Well what about these other people?" Natsu asked as he scooted even closer to her and dipped his head into the crook of her neck to lap at the soft flesh.

"I own this park, remember? I don't give a damn what they think!" Layla whipped her head back, her panties growing hot as he began to stimulate her body. She pressed herself more against him, sandwiching her enormous bust against his side. Layla looked around her for any place they could get busy. But all around her were fields and trees as far as the eye could see.

But there was a bench...

A sole bench, out in the open.

Layla knew it would be risky, even if she owned the damn place, but fortunately she told the security guard to take off the night so she could have some fun.

"Natsu..." She whispered. "Let's head over to that bench." She suggested.

Natsu nodded with a fiery grin. "As you wish." He said before picking her up in his arms and carrying her. Luckily no one was around or else they'd see the massive tent in his pants.

Layla giggled, happily kicking her legs and enjoyed the ride. Of course she didn't just wait for him to get over to the bench to start the lovin' so she began to gently lay kisses on his cheek and let her hands roam over his shoulders.

But since he was horny and beyond ready to go, his pace to get over to the bench would put any jogger's pace to shame.

"You really are ready to go, aren't ya?" Layla chided as she gently dropped down out of his arms and got down onto her knees.

Natsu looked behind to assure himself that he wasn't going to fall as he sat down on the park bench. "Well you're the one already on their knees so who's ready for it more?" He asked snidely.

Layla pushed his legs apart and put her hands on his thighs to elevate herself to a more proper position. "Touchy touchy." She bit her lip. "I wish this head was as silent as this one..." Layla sighed as she stared at his insane crotch tent. Her tongue lashed out at her ruby red lips in anticipation. She liked it when he was this hard that he nearly ripped a hole in his trousers with his cock alone!

Natsu remained silent, instead he pulled down his shorts to help Layla with access and now the only thing that stood between her lips and his dick were his boxers. And like it was paper, Layla nearly feared them open and let his cock spring free, jutting from his pelvis like a mighty column of flesh.

"Wow... every time I see it I can't help but be amazed." Layla whistled in awe. Her heavy breaths caused the stiff prick to pulse sporadically from the attention.

"Layla..." Natsu called out in an annoyed tone. "Hurry up!" He begged.

"Oh I will Natsu, I will." She smirked. Slowly she leaned forward and laid a meaningful kiss on its bulbous head. "I think I know what I'll do..." She smirked. Layla took her hands off his lap and immediately placed them on the huge globes of flesh that were her boobs.

"Oh hell yeah..." Natsu bit his lip, starting to stroke himself off as he watched Layla's hands struggle to hold her massive mammaries. Boob fucking in the park was going to be his new favorite activity.

If this were any other time, Layla would have relished in toying with him and teasing him with glances at her impressive busy but today she just felt like getting down to business. So with a pull, Layla tore down her measly top and let her huge knockers bounce out into the open, jiggling enticingly as they settled on her chest.

Natsu's cock seemingly jumped with excitement as her perfect breasts were slowly wrapped around it, sheathing it in its warm, pillowy softness. Natsu drooled as his shaft was enveloped in the warm tunnel with his tip so close to her luscious lips that he could feel her breath fall on it.

"I think you have a breast addiction, mister!" Layla teased, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Natsu blushed and looked away bashfully. "Shut u- uhhh..." He could finish his sentence as Layla took his cock head into her warm mouth and quickly began to lash her tongue at its slit.

He just decided to shut up and help out by slowly moving his hips up into the undersides of her meaty globes, causing the twins to bounce and wobble hypnotically around his prick. It was even more lewd when Layla's saliva ran down his shaft and made wet squelching sounds as he fucked her tits.

Layla's eyes peered into his, teasing him without her even saying a single word, just sucking on his cock's tip.

Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't be able to enjoy this much longer as he had previously been a whole week free without sex, Bisca having told him to contain himself for her when she gets back in town. So needless to say without a whole week of sex, Layla's expert ministrations proved highly effective on him.

"Fuck... not already..." He pleaded with his body to give him a little more time but it would seem that his own anatomy was working against him.

Layla smirked around his shaft but inwardly she was a little upset. She didn't get to enjoy teasing him. But oh well.

Time to make him bust!

Layla geared up and-

"Aha! I knew I would find you two here!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards them, pointing her finger at them. Lucy was not happy at all, in fact, she was very angry with them.

"Dammit you two! Cant you two just behave yourselves for one hour!" The young blonde glared.

Layla immediately popped his cock out of her mouth but still left it in between her big tits. "Honestly it's your fault for having such high expectations of us." Layla snorted.

Natsu just awkwardly stared at his best friend with wide eyes and a blush on his face.

"Mom!" Lucy blushed as soon as she saw Natsu's cock still in between her mother's breasts. "Put his... dick, away! That's gross!" She whined.

Layla just rolled her eyes. "I swear, we wouldn't be having these problems if you two would've just hooked up already."

"Layla!" Natsu shouted. "I'm with Bisca now! Besides, I already have you and Ur, I don't really need another girlfriend."

Lucy just glared at him. "Oh no you don't! Don't act all high and mighty when you're such a man-whore!" She jabbed his chest with her pointed finger.

"What!? She's my girlfriend!" He defended himself.

"So is Ur! And you're Bisca's man as well! You should be with her!" Lucy said.

"Bisca's still out of town." Natsu rubbed his head nervously. "I wish she was here. But she said she would be back tomorrow."

Layla finally decided that her and Natsu wouldn't finish here so she looked at his cock longingly before begrudgingly taking it out of her amazing rack and slipped her tits back into her shirt. Natsu just put his cock back in his shorts, sighing as it was still hard and ready to release.

"Alright fine, we'll stop!" Natsu groaned.

"For now..." Layla whispered.

Lucy smiled. "Good! Now let's go home and play some-"

Layla's phone started buzzing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucy sighed.

"Nope." Her mother chuckled as she pulled her phone out of her shorts and answered it. "Yo?"

"Wonder who it is..." Natsu asked rhetorically. He and Lucy both watched as Layla interacted with the person on the other end, obviously having a conversation about something serious.

"Really?" Layla put her finger to her lips. "I guess we could. But you see, the thing is, I kinda just want to go home..." She laughed. "But I guess if you really need it, we'll come. Alright, see ya then. Bye!" She hung up.

Layla then turned to Natsu. "Natsu." She called.

"Yes?" He looked at Lucy and then Layla.

"Ur needs us, we got to go." Layla said as she stood up and made sure she looked presentable.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms under her huge chest.

"It's something about her cabin, she didn't specify, just that she needs Natsu." The older blonde answered.

"Ugh, her cabin all the way up in the mountains!?" He groaned, pointing to the mountains that were off in the distance, right on the border of Magnolia.

Layla just grabbed him by the ear. "Just come on, what's the big deal?"

"Bears..." Natsu said.

"You idiot." Lucy laughed. "There are no bears up there."

"You're just saying that cause you don't have to go." Natsu pouted.

"Where did you hear about bears?" Layla looked at him oddly.

Natsu looked straight back at her with a calm face. "Ur."

"Ha!" Layla chuckled, "I remember she used to tell you and Gray that to make sure you didn't run off. But I can assure you, there are no bears there. Besides, if there is, I'll protect you." Layla smiled.

"How? Are you gonna fuck the bear too?" Lucy snorted.

"If his dick is bigger than Natsu's then maybe." Layla smirked.

Natsu pouted. "That's cold Layla. I thought you loved me." He whimpered.

"Oh I do sweetie, I'm just messing with you is all." Layla kissed him on the cheek, causing Lucy to voice her disgust. "And I'll see you tomorrow morning Mrs. Grumpy-Pants." Layla said goodbye to her daughter.

"Yeah yeah, see ya later mom." Lucy waved.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Milkovich Cabin in Fiore Mountains, 9:22 p.m.**

Natsu sighed as he stretched upon exiting Layla's car. The drive there was so quiet that he almost fell asleep!

But for some odd reason, when taking a whiff of the fresh mountain air, he felt revitalized. It had been years since he had been up here. He remembered fond memories of him, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Meredy all running around here while Ultear and Lyon acted like they were above their childish games.

And he also remembered Ur trying to sell the property to Igneel to make a quick buck. Now that was hilarious.

"Well..." Layla groaned as she stretched her muscles. "We're here. Might as well head inside. Though it doesn't look like very many people are in there." She scratched her head.

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this place looks nearly deserted..."

But before they could continue to voice their skepticism, Ur came bustling outside of the door before slamming it behind her. She was running full speed towards them with her normal clothes on but a backpack on her back.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" She cried frantically.

Natsu and Layla immediately went on high alert. "Ur! What's wrong!?" The two asked frantically, worried for Ur's well being.

She didn't respond until she made it across the gap and ran into Layla's arms. Once in the blonde's arms, the black haired mom couldn't hold herself together anymore and broke down crying.

"Ur!" Natsu quickly put his hand on her back. But once the mother felt his comforting hand, she tore herself away from Layla to cling to him. "What's wrong?"

Ur wiped her tears on his shirt and with a trembling lip, told them what was wrong. "I'm drunk and horny..." She sniffed.

Natsu and Layla both face palmed at her distress. "I can't believe I was actually worried..." Layla huffed as she crossed her arms and watched as Ur tried to cop a feel from Natsu and the young man swatting her hand away.

"Stop!" Natsu laughed as Ur was trying to plant soft kisses on his neck as her hand roamed his abdomen region before venturing further down.

"Come here big boy!" Ur purred lewdly as she jumped him in heat.

Layla just pouted and went to get back into the car. "Well come on Natsu, I think I know where this night is going so we might as well go and pick up Bisca from the airport."

Natsu hoisted Ur onto his back for a piggyback ride and the mother seemed to enjoy it well enough as she began to grind her hips into his back. "But Layla, B's not gonna be back until tomorrow!" Natsu said.

Layla just showed him her phone. "Well Bisca just texted me and asked me to come pick her up." Layla said.

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Natsu grinned as he raced to the car. But when he was about to climb back into the passenger seat, Ur began to whisper into his ear. So with a naughty smirk on their face, they both climbed into the back seats of Layla's car.

Layla groaned, upset that she would have to drive while they fool around.

"And I don't even get paid for this..." The blonde mom sighed as she buckled up. She looked into her rear view mirror to see Ur and Natsu already shoving each other's tongue in their mouths. How awful.

With another long sigh of defeat, Layla started up her car. "Next stop, airport."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Magnolia Airport**

"Ah!" Bisca exhaled as she walked off the terminal, stretching her limbs. Even if she did ride in first class, it was still pretty cramped in her opinion. Plus she didn't have her big teddy bear Natsu to snuggle up to. At least he would've made the flight bearable.

Slinging her only bag of luggage, which was a duffel bag, over her shoulder, she stepped into the main hall of the airport. Compared to others around her, Bisca was walking at a brisk pace, but she didn't notice it. She had other things on her mind.

But because of her fast walk, she walked the entirety of the airport in no time flat. She was booking it! She just hoped Layla got her message and was waiting for her... she didn't feel like calling a taxi.

So after dealing with all the business that came with exiting an airport and entering back into the city, Bisca finally made it outside to the pick up lanes. And sure enough, Layla's car was parked there and was still running. It was obviously Layla's, with it's cherry red color and the dark tinted windows.

"Finally." Bisca smiled as she hustled over to it, waving frantically for Layla to roll down her window.

"Hey girl!" Layla's mature voice welcomed as her window rolled down. "How was your trip?" She smiled.

Bisca smiled warmly was she threw her duffel bag into the back seat before closing that door and climbing into the passenger seat. "Ugh, a whole lot of work! It's like no one in Crocus doesn't know how to advertise! The market down there is tough!" She complained.

Layla looked over at her, laughing. "I told you B, you could come work for the advertisement division in my company anytime you wanted!"

"Yeah but let's be honest here, you'd favor me." Bisca stated.

Layla rebuked her seat belt. "Yeah, you're probably right." She chuckled.

Bisca also buckled up while laughing but decided to delve into the topic she was most interested in. "So... how's _he_ doing?" She asked anxiously.

"Who?" Layla asked, looking at her before looking back in front of her as she pulled out of the pickup lane.

"You know..." Bisca blushed, fiddling with her thumbs in her lap. "...Natsu?"

"Look at you! Blushing like a little girl!" Layla teased. "He's doing fine! He was in this car less than an hour ago!"

Bisca looked back at her. "Really? Why?"

"Well because, well, you know." Layla blushed as her mind turned to the gutter. "But now he's at the house with Ur. But don't worry, they're not having sex... yet... I hope..."

Bisca rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't think I told you this but I kinda kept him on a strict no sex law for the past week. I may have told him that it was your idea..." Layla blushed.

Bisca quickly clasped her hands. "Oh no! My poor baby! He's probably all stocked up!"

Layla deadpanned. "Really? You're worried about his semen backup?" She asked.

"Shh!" Bisca shushed her. "No time to talk! Take me to my baby Natsu!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Heartfilia Estate**

"What do you mean there's no red! There has to be! No self respecting crayon box doesn't have a red!" Natsu complained as she sift through the crayon box that Layla gave him. How was he supposed to finish his picture of his dragon without any reds!?

Ur kept looking through the box. "Nope! But at least they have blue!" She was drawing an ice berg! She was really into Arctic scenery for some reason. "But at least your- woah woah woah." Finally it dawned on Ur. "We could've been having sex this whole time..."

Natsu's jaw dropped. "We could have... but dammit if a box of crayons and a notepad aren't distracting! No wonder how Layla made so much money!" He slammed his fist onto the coffee table.

"Well..." Ur purred as she slowly leaned forward. "What do you say to us making up for some lost time?" She asked with a smirk.

Natsu mirrored her smirk with one of his own as he too leaned forward. "Hell yeah..."

 ** _With Layla and Bisca_**

Bisca nearly slammed Layla's car door as she hopped out.

Layla sighed heavily. "Oh come down, do you really want to run just to see him?" The blonde mother asked.

"You're right, I have to make sure I look presentable first!" Bisca slammed her fist into her palm as though she made some discovery of sorts.

"You look fine..." Layla deadpanned again. And boy was she right, Bisca was still a knock out. The white sundress she wore only exemplified her beauty.

"Then let's get a move on." Bisca declared as she turned around and began to make a beeline for the front door. Layla dreaded what was about to come. She left Ur and Natsu in their with a distraction but she was sure that they caught on by now. So since Bisca was about to enter the house, which the front door immediately lead to the living room, they were about to initiate an all out fuck fest. She wasn't against the fucking, it was just about cleaning up afterwards sucked.

So Layla ran after Bisca and soon the two crossed the driveway and now stood at the front door, Layla fiddling with the lock.

"Hurry up!" Bisca encouraged. "I think I can hear them!"

"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying." Layla said.

Finally she found the right key and put it into the lock, unlocking the door. But as soon as she took it out, Bisca unlocked the door.

"Natsu!" Bisca yelled happily as she threw open the door. But the happiness that was in her heart was quickly replaced with pure, unbridled jealousy at what she saw.

So much for the no sex rule...

"Oh Natsu! That's it! That's it my big, beautiful beast!" Ur moaned whorishly as she bounced on top of Natsu. The young man was laying on top of the coffee table, completely naked, while an equally nude Ur rode his cock in the cowgirl position.

Natsu's fingers dug into the salacious flesh of Ur's doughy backside, her big ass quaking and jiggling as it collided with his thighs whenever she slammed herself all the way down. Both were panting and moaning as if they were in heat. Natsu and Ur were fucking each other with a passion.

"Ur! Your pussy is so... awesome!" Natsu groaned, biting his lip. His eyes watched her supple breasts dance as she bounced on top of him. Man, the whole week of no sex really took a toll on him, he was already feeling his balls clench and prepare to unload.

But before he could even think to warn Ur about his impending orgasm, his view was suddenly blocked as a woman stood above him with her feet on either side of his head so he could look up to the apex of her thighs and see her nearly kept snatch that was already streaming with arousal. He had no time to question it as the woman squatted and his mouth was met with her dripping cunt. But never one to back down from an earnest request, Natsu began licking away.

' _Wait a minute..._ ' Natsu thought as he slowed his lapping and began to actually taste the pussy. ' _I know this taste!_ ' Natsu smiled and his heart was beating a million miles per hour. His hands gripped the healthy thighs and squeezed them lovingly.

"That's right..." Bisca smirked, not paying Ur any mind as the dark haired mother had the time of her life riding Natsu's stiff meat pillar. She felt him lap harder at her folds and knew he recognized her.

But while Natsu totally forgot Ur, he was suddenly reintroduced to his impending orgasm. But for some reason, he didn't care.

Ur was clawing at his muscular chest as drool dribbled off her tongue that was laying outside of her mouth. She had gone a whole week without this cock and now that she had it back, she was gonna ride it so fucking hard. She was vaguely aware of Bisca's presence but she didn't care, the greenette could have her fun when she was done with their boyfriend. Natsu was currently her toy and Bisca would need to back off.

But Ur knew that she was so close to orgasm. The knot in her stomach was slowly coming undone but she needed just a bit more of a push to finish the job. But she didn't know that she would get exactly what she wished for almost instantly. She felt his great shaft pulse and throb before suddenly shooting his hot, sticky load straight into her womb.

' _Oh my God! He actually came inside of me!_ ' She was broken out of her orgasmic state. As her release combined with Natsu's and slowly slid down his pole to pool at his stomach, Ur felt the full weight of her situation hit her.

Bisca didn't know why Ur stopped but a word from Layla also broke her out of her own bliss.

"He wasn't wearing a condom, was he?" Layla guessed with an 'I-told-you-so' look on her face. She had just taken her top off but it didn't take a genius to figure out what just happened.

"No..." Ur squeaked, suddenly loosing her appetite for sex.

Bisca just stared at Ur, with hatred burning in her eyes. "You bitch!" The emerald haired beauty yelled as she jumped off Natsu's face and tackled Ur to the ground.

Natsu was completely shocked that Bisca would do something so bold as to attack Ur. Suddenly reminded him of his and Gray's relationship. He felt pride swell in his heart as Bisca totally dominated the cat fight that took place on the floor.

"So Natsu..." Layla slinked her arms across his chest as she saddled up. "Now that you've officially gave all three of us a creampie, which pussy do you like more?" She asked.

Natsu just looked at her, breaking into a nervous sweat. Now Layla was the one looking for trouble. He just hoped that the two on the ground didn't hear Layla.

But they did...

"Come to think of it..." Bisca started.

"...I'm kinda interested in knowing as well." Ur finished.

Now all the mothers were looking at him eagerly, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know..." He started but chose to continue as he knew the girls wouldn't except that as an answer. "But what I do know is, we have a whole night for me to test and choose."

Then Layla, Ur, and Bisca all looked at each other wearily as they all inched towards Natsu. Natsu didn't know what he just did, but later he would find out that, that very sentence started an all out sex war from that point on. With him at the center...

 ** _The End_**

 ** _A/N:_** **Ah man, that was a damn fine chapter, even if it's not technically canon to the NGU story. But anyways, I'd like to thank all of you people for reading and would also like to thank you for helping me get this far. This is one of the most successful stories I've ever written and it wouldn't be if not for you guys. You da real MVP.**


	11. Reuniting Old Friends

**_A/N:_** **Ah yes, time for another NGU update of an actual chapter! I know right, it's been a while! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a few friends of mine: Kript, Natsu is Awesome, Mexican ninja1996, and Whackybiscuit. You guys have really gotten me to buckle down and get this chapter out. You guys are tough competition and seriously helped me out. Because of you, I had to get my head in the game.**

 **Now as for the current state of FT... I'm so glad I didn't add Irene. I would feel robbed of a compelling character in my major story if I put her in. As for Gray, seems like he's either about to go full badass or will get his ass kicker. Either way, I can't wait to see how Hiro butchers August and Zeref!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _On the Streets of Magnolia, Tuesday 11:40 p.m._**

"Oh, I hope Natsu's going to be okay..." Ur sighed as she laid her head down on Bisca's lap. "He took off so suddenly, seems like little Erza must be quite furious with him."

Layla, who was wiping her face with a washcloth, chuckled. "Ah young girls, they can be quite a handful," she giggled.

Bisca just looked at her as she nursed baby Asuka, "you know, after what Natsu told me about when you two fucked in front of your daughter, I seriously question your parenting skills." Bisca noted.

Layla just shrugged. "Eh, it is what it is. I personally have no preference as to where we do it as long as it's Natsu who I'm doing it with."

"How romantic," Ur rolled her eyes, getting off of her back and got off the couch. Looking over at the kitchen, Ur's eyes realized something that she forgot about. "Well well well, I am a genius." Ur smirked.

"What did you do?" Bisca looked at her naked friend.

"I totally forgot I filmed everything! This is awesome!" Ur said, sounding like a horny teenager.

"Really!?" Layla's eyes danced with excitement. "I wanna see!" She pranced over to Ur, her breasts bouncing and flopping around as she did so.

Bisca just shook her head and looked over to outside the window. "Hurry up..." ' _Natsu..._ ' she thought.

 _Outside the Apartment Building_

"This is the last time I call an Uber!" Natsu growled to no one in particular as he saw his Uber driver finally pull around the block. He was in a rush to get to Erza's but no way was he going to sprint five miles in a fucking blizzard.

Waving his arms frantically so that the driver would notice him, Natsu couldn't help but feel as if he knows the car ( **not going into description of car cause I feel like that's kinda douchey and will take away from the story :P** ). It was a bright yellow sports car with lightning decals all over it. But Natsu wasn't exactly known for his memory.

"Took you long enough!" He shouted.

When the car finally pulled to the side, Natsu wasted no time in opening the door and quite literally throwing himself in it. "673 Stone Edge Drive." Natsu told the driver Erza's address without so much as a greeting.

The driver, who was quite annoyed with the teen, growled as he looked over his shoulder and prepared to give Natsu the berating of a lifetime. "Look you little brat- oh... it's you..." he stopped his shouting upon seeing Natsu's face.

"Huh?" Natsu was pretty sure someone was trying to yell at him but when he finally saw the cab driver's face, he understood why he didn't get the verbal beating. "It's you... long time no see, Laxus."

The newly revealed Laxus sat back down in his seat, "I'll be honest kid, I never thought I'd see you again." Laxus admitted, this time looking at Natsu through the rearview mirror.

"Same here." Natsu responded as he sat up in his seat.

Laxus sighed, his shoulders falling as he put in Erza's address into his GPS. "Cmon kid, after all we've been through, come sit up here with me." He offered.

Natsu, not seeing any problem with that, agreed. "Don't mind if I do!" He smirked as he climbed up into the passenger seat while the car pulled onto the road and began to take off. "So how have you been, big guy?"

Laxus just looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Wanting to start a conversation this late at night?" He asked.

The pink haired young man just shrugged. "Yeah, I'd rather not sit here in silence."

"Fair enough," the taller blonde man conceded, "I've been great, got a real job at Gramp's bar but I still do this on week nights to get a little more cash, moved in with my girlfriend, got yelled at by a teenager with pink hair." He finished that last one with a playful smirk.

"Hardy har har." Natsu laughed sarcastically. "But that's good man, glad your life is coming together."

"Yeah, I'm happy with my life. But now onto the elephant in the car..." Laxus trailed off as he looked back at the road. "How's the little runaway doing since we last met?"

Natsu leaned his head against the window and ran a hand through his hair. "Pretty good until a few weeks ago..." he sighed.

"Cmon man, you can tell me." Laxus assured him.

With a facial expression that lapsed his age by several decades, Natsu bit his lip. "Well I met the love of my life..."

"And...?" The blonde encouraged.

"She's a mom..." Natsu continued.

With a laugh, Laxus nudged him with his elbow. "Ah, so a Milf eh? That's pretty damn cool."

Fiddling with his fingers, Natsu went on. "But she's married, or at least everyone thought she was."

"Okay, I can see a few problems there." Laxus remarked.

"Then my best friends' moms found out and started joining in..." Natsu shut his eyes as a blush covered his face.

"Oh..." Now hearing Laxus say that was like a kick to the balls.

"And I found out a little while ago that I got her pregnant..." Natsu bit his lip.

"I can see why you were out on the streets in the middle of the night now." Laxus commented. "So they're all mad at you? The moms." He clarified.

"No, the other two are... kinda jealous..." Natsu's knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping his knee.

"Wow. Kinky." He whistled. "So what's the problem?"

"My friends somehow found out," Natsu guessed. Well to be fair, he had a pretty good hunch on how they found out but Laxus didn't need to know all of the details.

Laxus clicked his tongue. "Well that would certainly put a damper on things. Now I can only guess you're making a run for it again but why only go a few miles into the suburbs and not a couple cities over like last time?" He asked.

"I'm not running!" Natsu defended himself. "I'm actually going over to my friend's house to get this all settled right now!"

"Hey hey hey, take it easy kid, I was only guessing." Laxus said. "No need to shout."

"Ugh, I'm sorry..." Natsu's shoulders dropped. "I'm just so tired of all this shit. Why can't life be easy?" He asked Laxus as Erza's house was slowly coming into view.

"Kid, if you knew how many people asked that question, you'd want to know why it's never been answered." Laxus said sagely as he pulled over and set the car in park. "But we're here kid."

"Alright man, wish me luck." Natsu said as he took a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to Laxus. "Keep the change."

"Thanks kid," Laxus said. But before Natsu could open the door and get out, Laxus put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, if things go south, text me. I'll come pick you up." He offered.

Natsu just smiled at his kindness. "Thanks Laxus, but I won't need it. Tonight, I'm gonna stop running and finally face my problems."

Laxus just nodded his head, understanding. "You've become a great man Natsu Dragneel." He said.

Natsu smirked and popped open the door before jumping out and waved goodbye to his friend, glad to have run into him again. But as he watched Laxus drive off, his body finally felt the weight of the situation. He was now at Erza's house about to face the music. He felt a knot form in his stomach from how nervous he was.

"Here we go..." Natsu told himself. "I can do this! I'm the man!"

Stepping off of the snow covered grass and onto the cobblestone walkway to the front door, Natsu took deep breaths as he approached the door, trying his best to calm himself. It reminded of him of his first time watching one of Gajeel's horror movies. He thought he was going to throw up!

Steeling his resolve, Natsu rose his hand up to the door.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Natsu closed his eyes in anticipation, ready to take his punishment. He just hoped that Erza wouldn't keep him waiting for too long for his inevitable beating. He'd rather get it over worth sooner rather than later.

And it appears as though fate was on his side as he heard footsteps and someone unlock the door.

Hands balling into fists, Natsu willed his body to stop shaking. He was going to take this beating like a man! Because that's what he was! A man!

"Erza." He greeted stoically.

The scarlet haired beauty opened the door and leaned against its frame, arms crossed under her ample chest. "Scum," she nearly spat on him.

Natsu winced at that, of all the names he had been called by different people, hearing Erza call him that was like a knife to the gut.

' _And to believe I use to whack it while thinking of you..._ ' Natsu thought bitterly.

"Are they inside?" He asked.

Erza just pushed a lock of her beautiful hair behind her ear, "oh, there are a lot of people in my house Natsu, you're going to have to be more specific."

"Are Lucy and Gray-"

She cut him off. "Oh, you mean the children of the mothers you are currently in a secret relationship with? Ah yes, they're inside. Come now, follow me." She said as she pushed against the door frame and walked inside with Natsu hot on her tail.

Once he stepped into the threshold, Natsu was blind sighted by three objects that tackled him at light speed, sending his body crashing back out the door and tumbling into the snow.

"What the hell...?" Natsu's face scrunched into agony as he felt an immense weight on his chest and the bitter cold snow biting at his back. Could this day get any worse for him? All he wanted to do was talk to his friends and here he is getting bulldozed into the snow! This was truly outrageous!

"Natsu!" Three muffled voices yelled as three pairs of arms wrapped around his torso.

"Wha?" Natsu picked his head up off of the ground and looked down.

Now imagine his surprise when Natsu looked down and saw the three faces of Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. His three best friends from back when he was at Crocus. The friends he left behind when he went searching for his place in the world.

Natsu, despite how moody he had been feeling recently, teared up when he saw the faces of his old friends. "H-Hey..." he sniffed, trying not to cry less he would look weak.

"Hey," Sting smirked.

"Sup," Rogue nodded.

"Hi, Natsu," Yukino blushed as she too smiled.

Minerva walked out of the house with her arms crossed under her chest, she was followed by Rufus and Orga, the two also greeting Natsu in their own way.

"Well well well, you thought you could run away from me, didn't ya?" Minerva laughed haughtily as she stood over the four on the ground. She towered over Natsu's prone body and lifted her foot off the ground and put it right on top of Natsu's cheek. "You should've known better, no one can hide from us, especially one of our own."

"Yeah Natsu, you couldn't stay hidden forever," Rogue smirked as he untangled himself and sat back on the snow covered yard, not caring in the slightest how cold it was.

Yukino got off of him as well. "I agree with them, you're one of us Natsu, no matter how far you go, we will always be there." She smiled kindly.

Natsu just looked at his friends with a nostalgic smile. It was a truly heartwarming scene, a groups of friends reunited once more under the moonlight in a snow covered oasis. It was the stuff of fairy tales.

But when he tried to get off the ground, he still felt one person on him. Looking down, Natsu frowned as he felt how tightly Sting was clutching him. "Sting?" He asked worriedly.

Sting just clutched Natsu tighter and looked at the ground, his shoulders shaking. "I missed..." Sting said, his voice cracking.

Yukino, Natsu, Rogue, and even Minerva frowned. This was the first time they ever saw Sting cry, but the blonde did his best to hide his face, in shame or for some other reason, they didn't know.

"It's okay man, I'm here now," Natsu said.

"I know," Sting said after getting control of his breathing. "I just... you are like a brother to me Natsu."

Natsu wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him. "I know man, I know. If it makes you feel any better, you're like my brother too. Hell, you're a better brother than Gajeel." Natsu joked, enticing a few chuckles from those around him.

Sting laughed too, albeit he was still a little shaky. Finally, Sting slowly began to unwrap his arms around Natsu and pulled back, still looking at the ground.

Natsu was going to say something else to Sting, but a little tap on the shoulder from Yukino got his attention. "What is it, Yukino?" He looked her in the eye, a little confused when he saw the conflicted emotions in her dark brown orbs.

"Umm Natsu, we're not the only ones from Crocus that are here right now..." she admitted.

"Oh really?" Natsu raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Who else is here with you?"

Yukino avoided his gaze. "Umm, I think it would be better if you find out for yourself..." the light blue haired beauty said. As she told him that, another figure emerged from the house. It was only a silhouette but Natsu could tell it was a girl from how curvy the shadow was.

"Huh?" Natsu's face contorted, "who are you?"

Not wanting this reveal scene to drag on, Rogue crouched down next to Natsu. "That's Kagura man," he whispered.

Natsu's face immediately twisted in horror as his head shot to look at Rogue. "What!? Really!? Why'd you guys bring her here!?" He cried comically.

Kagura stepped out onto the lawn, the moon now fully revealing herself. Like always, Kagura had her stoic visage on, this time looking especially angry by the way she was glaring daggers at Natsu, causing the poor man to quickly evaluate all his possible escape routes in order to avoid his death via her hands.

It didn't take a genius (which Natsu surely wasn't) to tell that they still had beef. And Kagura certainly wasn't going to let it go. Not when her vengeance was so close! She had him right where she wanted him and there was no way he was going to get away from her. He could run but she'd chase him. He could hide but she would find him. He could fight but she would beat him into submission. This was a no win situation for Natsu and everyone knew it.

"Woah... it really is her..." Natsu sat there with his mouth agape.

"Of course it's her stupid, why would we lie?" Minerva growled, a vein pulsing on her forehead in anger.

"Natsu..." the name she once said with love now escaping her lips as a hollow whisper. She had always asked herself what she would do if she ever came face to face with him again; every time she said she would simply pulverize him for all the grief he has caused her. But now that she was actually standing in front of him...

A wicked smile came to her lips.

"Heh heh..." Kagura chuckled, "heh heh heh..."

Natsu looked at Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. "What the hell is going on here..." They just shrugged, they had no clue!

Slowly starting to walk towards him, Kagura kept up her crazed laughing and menacing aura, furthering disturbing the pink haired young man.

"Oh how I've waited for this moment!" Kagura laughed as she came closer and closer to him.

Rufus, Orga, Rogue, Sting, Minerva, and Yukino slowly backed away from Natsu, leaving their friend alone to fend for himself as this scary ex-lover of his was going to be the reason for his demise. Maybe Erza would have a change of heart and come help him?

Not likely.

Finally Kagura was at his feet and was towering over him, popping her knuckles as a sign of things to come. "You left me Natsu..." she began with her bangs covering her eyes. "You really hurt me. I trusted you with my heart, I loved you, but you still hurt me."

Natsu looked away from the girl, obviously uncomfortable with the truth.

"And for that, I will have my revenge. But I am not without mercy, I will soften the beating if you beg." She offered.

Natsu shook his head. "I'd rather just take the beating, I kinda deserve it," he admitted.

Kagura looked up, her golden eyes still barely hidden by her bangs. "Very well then," she said.

Now Natsu wasn't surprised by what she said, Kagura had always been like that. But he was surprised by her voice when she did say that. It was low, almost quiet, and there were cracks in her voice when she said it. Her shoulders were also trembling, from either rage or sorrow, Natsu didn't know. Looking around, he could tell that no one else caught on to what was happening.

Kagura was crying.

Reaching down and grabbing the collar of his shirt, Kagura balled her free hand into a fist. "You jerk," she whispered.

Like a wrecking ball, Kagura swung her fist low to deliver a mean uppercut to Natsu's face. The sound of Kagura's heavy blow colliding with Natsu's face echoed through the street, the sound of Natsu's back hitting the ground was only muffled by the snow.

"Oof," Sting winced. He was a couple feet away but still flinched from how hard Kagura hit his friend.

Yukino covered her eyes, hugging Minerva. She didn't want to watch this.

"You bastard," Kagura growled as she still held on to his collar and dragged his torso back up. Natsu had his eyes closed and his lips were curled back, showing his grit teeth. Pulling back her fist again, Kagura delivered a feral haymaker, this time directly to his nose.

 _'Dammit!_ ' Natsu cursed as he felt his head snap back, ' _this hurts a lot more than I thought it would! But then again, Kagura was never known for holding back..._ '

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Years Ago..._**

 **Back to a time before our current story, before Natsu returned to his hometown, and before he severed ties with his friends in Crocus. This was a time of happiness for Natsu and Kagura, they were barely sixteen and had only just started dating a few weeks ago with only a few dates to talk about. Some would say this was when Kagura was most happy, others would say it was a time when Natsu was truly at peace. Either way, things were looking good for the young couple.**

Natsu and Kagura walked across the vast courtyard in Crocus' #1 boarding school. Many of the gifted students and scholars were with friends, doing activities and living out their daily lives. Natsu had once again forgotten Kagura's class schedule and was puzzled as to why he was walking her all the way across the campus.

"So which class are you going to again?" Natsu asked cheekily as he held Kagura's hand.

Kagura laughed melodically, finding his confusion cute. "I've told you this a thousand times already, Natsu," she said.

"Maybe just one more to be safe?" Natsu shrugged.

Smirking, Kagura teasingly rolled her eyes. "Alright, I suppose it's fair, you are a bit slow after all," she giggled at his scowl. "You're walking me to biology."

"Oh yeah..." Natsu said as he looked up to the blue sky. "Maybe that's why you're carrying your biology book..."

Yeah, Natsu wasn't always the smart cookie he is today *rolls eyes*.

"But now that I've told you and although I already know, it would be impolite of me to ask you where you're going," Kagura hummed.

Natsu just scrunched his eyebrows and looked at her, "oh now you're just toying with me," he accused.

"What? Me? Toying with you? Never!" Kagura said, feigning offense.

"Why I oughta..." Natsu grumbled causing Kagura to laugh again.

Nearing the building which housed the science classes, Natsu and Kagura were about to say goodbye before they would be able to see each other during their lunch periods which, fortunately, were scheduled at the same time.

"So I'll see ya later?" Natsu asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, definitely," she smiled.

Now that it was established that they would meet up for lunch, Kagura and Natsu drew their heads closer to the other's, lips puckering in anticipation...

But their little moment was ruined by Sting...

"Hey Natsu! Coach said he wanted to speak with us before practice!" Sting yelled as he walked out of the building, happy to see his best friend and roommate.

"Uhh..." Natsu looked over at Sting, a little pissed at how he was just centimeters away from kissing his girlfriend but was interrupted by the blonde.

Kagura on the other hand... let's just say that when Natsu had to rush Sting to the school nurse, she commented on how she had never seen a person's nose pushed so far back...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Back to the Present..._**

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Kagura shouted as she now sat on Natsu's chest, using both her hands to repeatedly punch his face which was now an assortment of colors from the beating. It would take a while, but the swelling in his face would go down.

The spectators all had different reactions, but all shared sympathy for their friend.

Minerva was doing her best to soothe the now sobbing Yukino while Rufus and Orga but scanned the area to make sure no homeowner would walk out and try to be a hero.

But Sting and Rogue, both were furious with themselves and Kagura. How dare that woman beat up their friend like that? Why wasn't Natsu defending himself? Should they intervene? Those thoughts were among the more repeated ones circling through both guys' heads.

But still, Natsu just laid there, taking the beating that he honestly felt he deserved for putting Kagura what she had gone through. He knew her past and what she did to get where she was in life, it was hard, very hard. But still, Natsu used her and dragged her though the mud.

"Fucking dumbass!" Kagura shouted at his face.

Natsu - through heavily lidded eyes - looked up at her. When he saw her face, he felt his heart crumble. She was beet red and she had rivers of tears flooding down her cheeks.

That was like a stab in the gut to him.

Here he was, getting a brutal beating, and she was the one crying.

He couldn't take this. He couldn't lay here anymore.

"K-Kagura..." he choked.

She didn't respond but instead, buried her fists into the snow, her arms tired and heavy.

Looking up at her, his face being illuminated by the rays of moonlight to reveal his eyes that were oceans of sorrow. "I'm sorry," he croaked. "I'm so sorry I hurt you..." his lip began to tremble.

Slowly Natsu began to realize that small drops of water were beginning to land on his cheeks and he immediately knew what they were, her tears.

"Kagura..." Natsu whispered as he slowly guided his hands up to her face, gently cupping her cheek in his hand. Like a scared animal, Kagura gently began to nuzzle his hand. He wasn't sure if it was affection or fear. Using his thumb, Natsu gently wiped away her tears. "You don't have to cry, I deserved this."

Even to the breaking point, Natsu was never going to blame her for anything. He understood that everything occurring right now, was set in motion by him a long time ago.

And that's when Kagura lost it. Throwing herself down onto him, Kagura let go. For years she had carried this weight on her shoulders. All this anger and rage had been building up ever since he left. But now, finally getting her revenge, Kagura didn't know if it was worth it.

"I-I-I...!" She choked on her own words.

"Shhh...!" Natsu wrapped his arms around her, "it's okay, it's okay. Don't say a word." Natsu comforted her.

Kagura had literally broken his face but here he was, still comforting her.

"I-I'm sorry!" She gasped, staining his shirt with her tears. "I d-don't know what came o-over me... I was just so m-mad and-d seeing you just... I'm sorry, Natsu!" Kagura whimpered, her voice now hoarse from all that had transpired.

How could she have ever been mad at him? All he ever did was love her and provide her with all the attention she could ever want but the one time he followed his heart, she threw him out of her life instead of supporting him.

"I should've come with you..." Kagura whispered. "I should've come with you..." she repeated.

"It's fine Kagura, it's all right." Natsu assured her, gently stroking her hair as the cool breeze waved over them.

The onlookers frowned, watching the two lie there in the snow. Both broken from the long journey up to this point. Both were exhausted and needed sleep, some time to get their heads together.

But at least they made up and got the rough patch behind them.

 _Inside the House_

Lucy covered her mouth, fighting tears in her eyes. She was warned by Erza and everyone else that what they would see would be some pretty heavy stuff. She knew Kagura and Natsu carried some emotional baggage but to this extent? Carrying around that kind of weight must have been crippling. To know that Natsu felt as bad as he did and let Kagura beat him into the ground because of it? It made her feel a bit bad for saying what she said about him regarding her mother.

Gray, who stood next to her, just grimaced. He too was conflicted in his feelings. On one hand, he was pretty pissed about Natsu bedding his mom. But on the other... he felt bad for his friend. If he had known how Natsu felt about leaving Crocus and all the mad ravings the pink haired kid had in his mind while going about his daily life... Gray would have tried to sit down and have a serious talk with him.

Next to him, Ultear had a solid stoic face as she watched Kagura cry her eyes out. Honestly, she had no opinion on the girl. She just wanted to get her hands on Natsu and beat the little pervert till he choked on his own blood. Putting a hand on her heart, Ultear frowned. Natsu was like that annoying little brother to her but she still cared for him deeply. Sure she liked to beat him up and tease him, but he will always be that little kid that she gave a wedgie to whenever he spent the night at their house. She couldn't help but laugh at that memory, everyone but Meredy laughed, even Natsu laughed!

But speaking of Meredy...

"My Onii-chan!" Meredy wailed as she tried to run out the door and comfort Natsu. Erza had a steel grip on the buxom pinkette, keeping her from ruining the closure that Natsu and Kagura so desperately needed.

"Unhand me you monster! My Natsu needs me!" Meredy cried comically. ' _I need to treat his bruises and cuts! I need to show him that I'm the perfect waifu!_ '

Oh poor, sweet, stubborn Meredy...

Erza's patience was seriously getting tested by the pinkette. Meredy, not Natsu. But she did feel sympathy for the poor boy but she knew he had to have taken the beating so that Kagura would take out all her frustrations on him and eventually break. Luckily Kagura hit her breaking point before she permanently broke Natsu's face. Maybe now Kagura would be easier to talk to and get her to move on with her life. Erza knew the last thing Kagura needed was to accidentally fall for him again.

 _Back Outside_

Natsu still laid on the snow, looking up at the dark night sky while his hand stroked Kagura's back. The poor girl had managed to reign in her sobs to soft sniffles. By now Natsu's jacket and shirt were soaking wet from her tears, not that he would blame her. He was pretty sure that he shed a few tears himself.

Looking over at his friends, Natsu smiled weakly to signal that everything was alright. He would've also given them a thumbs up but both of his hands were occupied.

"It's alright guys..." he whispered. "Can you give us a minute?" He asked.

Nodding, Sting nudged Yukino and Rogue with his elbows. "Come on guys, they deserve to be alone right now."

"Thank you," Natsu smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **oh man, talk about a sad chapter ending! This was a lot more sad than I initially planned. Oh well? Now I was going to add a scene where Kagura tried to kiss him but I felt like that would be overkill with the sadness so I just didn't write it. Hopefully you guys don't mind. Anyways, please review if you want to see another chapter as soon as possible and please let me know your thoughts. Bye!**


	12. Aftermath

**_A/N:_** **So since I will probably be fighting to upload this continuously from now on (well hopefully I do), consider this the race to the finish. I won't say how many chapters are left (I know I said like only 3 left a little while ago but hey, I change my mind a lot.) but consider the next few chapters the falling action to the resolution. Hopefully there will be a new update every Sunday night at the earliest to Monday morning at the latest.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Erza's House, Wednesday 2:31 a.m._**

After all the excitement in the front yard, everyone went back inside Erza's house, Sting and Minerva help Natsu wobble inside with Kagura behind them. They talked a little bit, went over what they had been up to since Natsu left and exchanged phone numbers. It was pretty nice for them to reconnect after all the years. Natsu made sure that his friends from Crocus became friends with his current ones. Of course it wasn't all nice, Minerva and Erza butted heads a few times with Kagura being the median between them. Yukino became fast friends with Lucy, as evident by their numerous boob squishing hugs. But soon enough they returned to the hotel room they rented and bid Natsu and his friends good night.

So now here Natsu sat, on Erza's couch holding an ice pack to his bruised cheek. He had a solemn dignified look on his face but that was just an act because on the inside he wanted to scream in pain and frustration. He may have looked like a badass just taking the punches but on the inside he wanted to scream like a little bitch!

"Here," Kagura said as she walked into the living room from the kitchen, she had a small cup of coffee in her hand. "This should help you shake off the cold."

"Thank you," Natsu smiled at her as he took it from her. Taking a sip, Natsu remembered that Kagura knew exactly how he liked his food and drinks. "What are they doing in there?" He was referring to Erza, Gray, and Lucy.

"Discussing on how they should punish you for you know... having sex with their moms," Kagura said awkwardly.

Natsu looked at Kagura through the corner of his eye, she looked very tense. Well Kagura was always tense but never this much. He needed to change the topic and fast.

"So... how's Millianna?" Natsu asked as he set the coffee cup down on the table.

That seemed to ease the purple haired woman. "She's doing great, got a gymnastics scholarship recently so she's pretty happy about that. How are your brothers?" She asked in return.

"Gajeel is fine, same with Zeref. Oh speaking of Zeref, he and his wife had a kid a couple months ago." Natsu told her.

Kagura raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow! That's a big step for him. Seems like only yesterday you were telling me about how much they fight and break up." She said.

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, Zeref and Mavis were quite dysfunctional. They're both good people alone but when they get together they just tear each other down." He scratched his chin, noticing that a little scruff was forming.

"You need to shave," Kagura told him, noticing him playing with his newly developed stubble.

"You just read my mind!" Natsu laughed loudly.

Kagura nodded with a small chuckle of her own. "When was the last time you shaved?" She asked.

Natsu looked up in thought. "Hmm... I think it was Sunday but I'm not sure. I've had a pretty busy week." He added.

"So it seems, you must be worn out having to run around all over the place, not to mention you have school. Speaking of which, how is school here? Pretty tough?" The purple haired girl asked.

"Nah, not really," Natsu waved her off. "School in Crocus was pretty challenging but here it's pretty damn easy. I don't feel the need to try as hard as I did." He said nonchalantly.

"Natsu you barely passed back at Crocus," Kagura sweat dropped comically. "The only reason you passed was because you cheated and had me and Rufus tutor you."

Natsu winced. "Don't remind me! But at least here I make solid B's. I don't want to show out too much and dad seems pretty happy with me."

Kagura just nodded, she was about to say something else but Lucy walked into the room looking pretty shy. "Lucy," Kagura greeted with a nod and a smile.

The busty blonde took a seat across from them on one of Erza's arm chairs. "You two look like you're getting along pretty well." She noted.

Natsu smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kagura and patted her shoulder. "Yep! We made up!" He laughed, not noticing the small, faint blush on Kagura's cheeks.

"Get your hand away from me." She ordered.

"Alright!" Natsu quickly pulled his arm away and say it in his lap.

Lucy laughed at the duo. "Well I'm glad, we were all pretty emotional a little while ago but I'm so happy we've all calmed down." The blonde admitted.

Kagura shifted in her seat awkwardly. "Yeah... sorry you all had to witness that, I just had a lot of stuff I had to get off my chest and that was the only way I knew how to vent it." By no means was she apologizing to Natsu, she knew he deserved it, but she just wish it could have been done in private.

"It's okay, we understand." Lucy assured her.

"So..." Natsu cut in. "Are Gray and Erza going to come in here? I kinda want to get on with the punishment."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "Gray! Erza! Come on, he's ready!" She called out to her friends.

Within a few seconds the two other teens came in. Natsu would've preferred for Meredy and Ultear to be here so he would go ahead and get punishment from them as well but he understood they were pretty serious about their school lives. He stood up across from two of his oldest friends and bowed his head.

"I'm ready!" He shut his eyes, ready for the ass kicking.

Erza just crossed her arms under her heavy chest and closed her eyes. "Oh stop being so dramatic! We're not gonna hit you, besides, Kagura already gave you a much needed ass kicking."

"Yeah, she pretty much stole my thunder." Gray sighed. "Instead we're just gonna talk to you and tell you the deal."

"The deal?" Natsu pulled back up and looked at them with confusion written on his face. "What do you mean?"

Lucy walked up next to him. "Yeah, we've had plenty of time to talk things over and so we decided on something." She informed him.

"Well? Out with it! Come on and tell me already! No need to keep building the suspense." Natsu told them.

Lucy, Gray, and Erza all looked at one another and nodded.

"We can't really stop you from... _seeing_ our moms." Lucy said. "They're grown women and we can't really control what they do, it'd just be impossible."

Gray looked pretty irritated. "Yeah, trust me, if I could I would make sure you'd never see Ur again. But luckily for you, Ultear and Meredy were pretty serious about me trying to stop you."

Erza nodded. "And we can't dictate your love life. We can only encourage you to reconsider and make better choices. We know that now."

Natsu stared at the with wide eyes. "Wow you guys... I didn't expect y'all to let me off the hook that easy! I mean when Erza called me, I expected to come over here and get my ass beat!"

"Oh make no mistake Natsu," Erza glared at him. "We were going to beat you into the ground so hard that you would break the crust of the earth. Buuuuut... Kagura beat us to it and that really gave us time to think our actions through and discover that we can't just rule over your life." She said sagely.

Gray then stepped up to the mic. "But you're not getting off scot-free, you owe us big time, especially Lucy." He jabbed his thumb in the blonde's direction.

Lucy blushed as their attention turned to her. "Y-Yeah! You owe the three of us - plus Ultear, Lyon, and Meredy - one day of your time."

Natsu turned his head to the side in confusion. "What the hell does that mean?" He shouted.

"Exactly what it sounds like you dumbass!" Gray said. "When we say so, you have to spend one whole twenty-four hour cycle doing exactly what we say!"

"Hell no! That sounds boring as fuck!" Natsu retaliated.

"Well you should have thought of that before you fucked our moms! You knew we we're going to be pissed when we found out!" Gray shouted back.

Erza grabbed them both by their collars and threw them on the ground. "Both of you shut up!" She then pointed to Natsu.

"Natsu, you're going to accept your fate and deal with this and you're going to like it!" She commanded.

Natsu sighed dramatically like a child forced to do their chores. "Fine! Whatever!"

"Good." Erza nodded her head, crossing her arms back under her chest.

Lucy stretched out her arms and yawned. "Well now that that's all taken care of, I think I'm gonna go home and sleep."

Gray nodded. "Same here, it's way passed my usual bedtime." That was perhaps the most bullshit thing that has ever come out of his mouth. Everyone knew that Gray Fullbuster stayed up late to the crack of dawn playing video games.

"Wait!" Natsu shouted. "Guys, I just want to say something real quick!"

Gray and Lucy looked back at him expectingly.

"Well?" Lucy asked.

"Go ahead man, say it." Gray crossed his arms.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for having sex with your mom... and then asking if you wanted to join in..." Natsu said, causing the room's other occupants to cough in surprise. "Gray, I'm sorry for having sex with your mom and for that one time a couple months ago when I asked Ultear to sit on my face. It was uncalled for."

"You're not making us feel better!" Gray and Lucy shouted.

Natsu then turned to Erza. "And Erza, I'm sorry for coming over here and getting blood all on your nice towels."

"Think nothing of it, I'm just glad to see that you're actually maturing for once." The redhead smiled and patted him on the back.

Natsu then nodded towards Kagura, silently bidding her a good night. "Alright, I'll walk home with you guys." He told Gray and Lucy. The three then walked out Erza's front door and began the long, cold trek home. Good thing they were all wrapped up or else they'd surely suffer from a bad case of frostbite.

After walking a couple blocks, Lucy took out her phone and checked the time. "Wow, it's three o'clock already guys. And it's Wednesday!" The blonde exclaimed.

Gray and Natsu looked at her like she grew a second head. "Yeah Lucy, we know." Gray said.

"Gosh, you're such a goody two shoes! Is this your first time staying up on a school night?" Natsu teased her.

Lucy pouted with an angry blush on her face. "Oh shut up you two! Me and Levy have stayed up tons of times!" She defended herself.

"Lucy, Levy hasn't hung out with you in weeks!" Natsu laughed.

"Probably cause she's so busy sucking Gajeel's dick!" Gray jabbed.

Lucy's face scrunched up in anger as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Fuck you guys!" She yelled.

Gray and Natsu laughed at her some more before eventually they came upon Gray's house. They bid him farewell and then Natsu walked Lucy back to her house. That walk was only a few minutes so it gave the pair plenty of time to nonchalantly converse about random things before eventually they came to her front gate.

"It's a pretty long walk back to your house, wanna just spend the night here?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, it's fine, I'm actually going to go stay at Bisca's anyways." Natsu smiled.

Lucy just smiled back. "Alright then, see ya at school tomo-"

Natsu cut her off. "Uh Luce, I'm kinda in a hurry so... bye!" Natsu waved as he ran off.

Lucy chuckled as she unlocked her front gate and went inside, then probably having to deal with her dozen or so maids worried sick over where she was and what she was doing out so late.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Bisca's Apartment, Wednesday 3:45 a.m._**

"Whew!" Natsu breathed heavily as he opened the door to his lover's apartment. The warmth of the apartment almost instantly flushed away the cold feeling from his body. Man was he happy to finally be back! But the only problem was that he had no idea who was in the house and who wasn't but he didn't want to call out and wake anyone up.

Slowly he creaked through the living room and made his way towards the bedroom. Slowly he pushed opened the door and peaked into the room to see who exactly was here. To his surprise, Ur and Layla were still here.

Bisca was laying on the bed with one of her night gowns on, fast asleep with little Asuka in her arms who was also deep in slumber. Layla was asleep too, spooning Bisca from behind while she only wore her bra and panties. As for Ur...

"How the hell did she get on the floor?" Natsu asked himself quietly as he looked at the nude dark haired woman. Ur's legs were still on the bed but her upper body was slumped against the floor. The woman didn't look bothered by it at all and was in fact snoring. If Natsu had thought about it, taking a picture on his phone would make for excellent blackmail in the future. But alas, Natsu was too nice (actually clueless) to think of that.

Smiling to himself, Natsu shook his head and pulled out of the bedroom. It looked far too crowded for his taste so he made up his mind that he would bunk on the couch for the night, or the remainder of the night considering it was so early in the morning. He might as well get some shut eye while he could.

But like any other teenager, there was always something he had to do before he went to bed: charge his phone. Fortunately Natsu had kept his school bag here which held not only his books but a spare charger for his phone. Now all he had to do was find an outlet by the couch.

Now on his knees, Natsu began to crawl around looking for an outlet. During his search he came across different things such as; one bottle for Asuka that had fallen behind the couch, a few batteries, a pair of Ur's long forgotten panties which he put in his pocket for later, and some string. Bisca was by no means a lazy slouch so it was quite odd to have such random clutter forgotten about. But eventually he found an outlet and plugged in his phone.

"Thirteen percent!? Wow, just in time!" Natsu told himself as he got up.

Looking around the room, Natsu quickly located a spare pillow and blanket and took them onto the couch with him. It was pretty damn cozy for a makeshift cot.

Now he was finally able to rest easy. Natsu had succeeded in clearing up some demons of his past, although he still had stuff to take care of with his friends from Crocus so he wasn't completely off the hook, but he managed to take the brunt of the attack and reconcile a little with Kagura. They still demanded an explanation on why he decided to disappear and he was going to give them one... eventually. Then after his friends, he can then focus on his new life with Bisca. He needed to graduate school and work on getting a good job after all, he didn't like the idea of being a deadbeat dad.

"Dad..." Natsu said longingly with an air of familiarity. He didn't know why that word caused a pit to form in his stomach, he was the happiest man in the world now that he was going to be a father. So what was bothering him?

And then it hit him...

"Oh fuck..." His eyes widened. "What am I going to tell dad?" He asked himself.

His family was going to kick his ass!

 ** _To Be Continued —_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **So what do you guys think? Quicker updates are good or no? Another thing I was thinking about is bringing back my Omakes as they were pretty damn fun. Anyways, till next time!**


	13. Ur and Natsu

**_A/N:_** **Ha! Bet y'all didn't think I would stick to the upload schedule! In yo face! I'm so awesome! Jk, I'm not that conceited. Well this chapter starts off with something I hate the most, having to have characters text each other. I feel like it's so weird to do that but it's the only way for me to progress the story in the direction I want.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Bisca's Apartment, Wednesday 6:07 a.m._**

Natsu's face scrunched up in discomfort and agitation as he heard the repeated buzzing of his phone going off. Great, just great. He was only able to get around three hours of sleep! Deciding that fate probably wanted him to have a terrible day at school, Natsu groaned and reached over to check his phone to see what was so damn important that it had to disrupt his sleep.

"Son of a bitch..." he groaned as he turned on his phone and the screen emitted such a bright light that it was nearly blinding to him. Hastily he toned down the brightness and managed to focus his eyes well enough to read the messages.

 **Lucy:** Woohoo! No school!

 **Erza:** Well I wasn't going to be able to go either way since my front door is buried in snow. The news says we got over five feet of snow last night!

 **Lucy:** That's insane!

 **Gray:** You know what else is insane and also five feet long ;)

 **Erza:** Gray...

 **Gray:** My favorite body pillow!

 **Lucy:** Worst. Dick joke. Ever.

 **Erza:** I've heard my grandmother tell better jokes than that.

Natsu's eye began to twitch. Sure it was nice to know that school was out but did they really need to use the group chat for horrible jokes? No, absolutely not! He needed to tell them to shut up and pronto.

 **Natsu:** Well this conversation is riveting and all but I really want to sleep...

 **Erza:** ...with other people's moms...

 **Gray:** Holy shit! Erza!

 **Lucy:** I just spit out my coffee!

 **Natsu:** That was uncalled for...

 **Gray:** You banging my mom was uncalled for.

 **Lucy:** This is the best conversation I've ever witnessed.

 **Natsu:** Alright, I've had enough of this, I'm going back to bed.

 **Erza:** Wuss.

 **Gray:** Pussy.

 **Lucy:** Wimp.

 **Natsu:** smh.

 **Cana:** You kids wanna buy some weed?

Natsu turned his phone off and unplugged it from the wall. His friends were mean! I mean sure he slept with their moms and stuff but that didn't mean he deserved to be ridiculed. Well actually he does deserve it a little but he didn't need to know that!

Fluffing his pillow, Natsu rolled over on the small couch. He was very tired so right now this makeshift bed was perfect for him to catch a few more Z's. Natsu was pretty thankful that they decided to close school according to the blizzard having come back for round 2. It must have been pretty bad for Magnolia, a city where normally nothing stopped it's bustling streets, decided to call off school. But once Natsu felt the unfamiliar feeling of cold running down his spine, he noticed that the power was out.

Great. Just great. It was so cold if beat out his naturally warm body temperature. And to make matters worse, he realized he had a pretty bad case of morning wood! So much for sleeping in...

Looking down at his straining underwear, Natsu flicked the bulge. "What am I going to do with you...?" He frowned. Deciding that there was no use in keeping an erection Natsu decided to take matters into his own hands and pulled down the waistband of his boxers and let his hard erection spring free, throbbing as it met the cold air of the living room.

Natsu was usually not too keen on masturbation, he never really jerked himself off considering he always had a girl at arms length like Kagura but since then he was usually too busy with sports and homework to even think about relieving himself. So needless to say it felt pretty foreign to him to touch his completely dry cock that wasn't covered in water or cum. Stroking it was even weirder now that there was no lubricant to ease the friction.

"This feels pretty weird..." Natsu thought aloud as he began to slowly jerk off.

"Ugh... man it's cold in here..." a warm, lazy voice said as the door to the bedroom slowly opened.

Immediately Natsu felt his face heat up in a blush and he quickly covered his lower half up. He didn't know why he was embarrassed but for some reason he didn't think he appreciated the idea of one of his mature ladies to walk in on him masturbating. It just didn't sit right with him.

Ur slowly walked into the room, her naked body completely on display but she had her arms crossed and Natsu could just barely see goosebumps forming on her arms and legs. Somehow the woman he knew to have worn bikinis in blistering winds was now cold. Well, it was official, Hell has finally frozen over.

"Huh, so that's where the poor guy slept," Ur observed Natsu's sleeping form and approached him. "He looks so peaceful while he sleeps but I wonder if he's just as cold as I am?" She asked herself.

Now standing over his sleeping form, Ur leaned over. "Fuck, I can't concentrate on watching him sleep with my nipples this hard!" She gestured to her rock hard nipples that could easily slice through diamond at this point.

Natsu, despite now having an idea of where Meredy's stalkerish tendencies came from, felt his cock jump a little at the mention of her nipples.

Ur immediately saw this and laugh. "Oh ho! Guess the little guy heard that one!" She smiled and reached down to grab the outline of his hard cock through the covers. "You're not fooling me Natsu, I know you're awake!"

Natsu lifted one eyelid and looked at her. "What gave it away?" He asked.

"Well for one, I walked in here and you had a blush on your face. Two, I've never known a kid to sleep with both hands under the blankets. And finally I heard you messing with your phone earlier." She informed.

"Oh you're good..." Natsu smirked.

"Well you learn a few things after living in my house for more than a few hours." She chuckled. Then when a cold draft blew rough the room she shivered and hugged herself. "Got any more room left on that couch for little ole me?" Ur asked.

Natsu smiled as he lifted the covers and gestured for her to climb on. "For you? Always."

"Oooh~" Ur swooned, playing the role of a damsel as she climbed on top of him with her breasts mashed against his pecs. "Such a gentleman~"

Natsu laughed as he slowly slid his arms around her and pecked her on the lips. "You made sure Asuka was warm, right?" He asked to make sure she was safe.

Ur nodded and pecked him back. "Of course, my instincts kicked in and that was the first thing I did when I woke up."

"Good, I guess I am cut out to be a parent if I'm already learning to worry!" Natsu said.

"Was there ever any doubt? I think you'd make a fine father!" Ur stated. "In fact, I feel inclined to have my kids call you 'daddy' from now on!" She joked.

Natsu's face went completely blank. "Please don't." He begged.

Ur chuckled, "oh I'm just joking! I won't make them do that... on one condition..." her smile turned lewd.

Sighing, Natsu couldn't help but give in to her little game and find out what she wanted but he was fairly certain he had an idea of what she wanted. "And what is that condition?" He asked.

"You help me warm up..." she started as she moved her hands down and slipped them into his shorts. "With this big, fat cock of yours..." she licked her lips as her small fingers barely wrapped around the base of his thick shaft. Already she felt waves of heat roll off of his cock and run throughout her body. She could only imagine how warm it would be if it was inside her pussy.

But as she lifted her hips to let his cock sink into her, Natsu stopped her at the last second.

"Wait!" He said as he firmly held her hips. "Are you on the pill?" He asked.

"Umm... no? But that doesn't matter so let's just fuck!" Ur waved him off but was surprised when his grasp didn't let her move an inch. "What's wrong Natsu!? Let me sit on your cock!" She struggled.

"Nope!" Natsu shook his head. "Not without protection!"

"Ugh!" Ur balled her hands into fists. "You're such a square!"

Natsu looked at her oddly. "Square? Wow, you are old." He teased.

Ur puffed her cheeks. "Wow, smooth Romeo. Calling a girl who wants to fuck you old will definitely make her all hot and bothered." She pouted as she hopped off of him but still laid back down, resting her head on his chest.

"Oh but you're just too much fun to mess with!" He cackled as he looked down at her with adoring eyes. She didn't think it was very funny as she frowned and dug her nails into his sides. "Ow! Ow! Okay stop it!" He pleaded.

"Take back what you said!" Ur growled.

Natsu closed his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "A-Alright! I take it back! You're not old!" He said.

Ur released his sides but instead of taking her arms back, she wrapped them around his body and hugged him to her body. "Brat." She said.

Natsu blushed as he looked back down and saw her breasts packed so tightly between them. "You're so hot." He said, hoping that would calm the woman. Fortunately for him, it worked.

"Why thank you!" The dark haired woman smiled, laying a kiss on his chest. While the moment was sweet, it wouldn't be sweet for much longer. "So Natsu, I have a question..."

Natsu rose an eye brow. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Who do you think is hotter, me or Ultear?" Ur asked.

"Woah, this question came out of nowhere..." Natsu choked a bit. "W-Why do you want to know?"

Ur just tilted her head to the side and rested her chin on his sternum. "No reason, just curious as to what gets my boyfriend turned on more. Appearance or experience?" Ur was genuinely serious about this. Natsu didn't know if she was a little self conscious about her age after what he said or what. He just knew it would be best if he gave an honest answer.

"So what you're asking me is, if I had an option to fuck you or Ultear, who would I choose?" He asked to make sure he understood the question and received a curt nod from Ur. "Well that depends, would I have fucked you prior to choosing or would it be back before I started seeing you?"

"Why does that matter?" The black haired woman asked curiously.

"It matters the most! Like lying here with you, I feel a very deep and intimate connection with you, one that I'm not sure I would share with Ultear. You, Bisca, and Layla all make me feel... secure. Like I can learn how to be a responsible person. I know that sounds odd but trust me on this, I trust you. Before all this happened I felt like the weight of the world was crushing down on me and the walls were closing in. But sleeping with you strong, mature women fills my body and soul with a feeling of security. I understand that your question was whether or not I would fuck you or your daughter but this relationship isn't just about sex to me, it's about having someone to help me. So my answer would be you, so that after we fucked each other's brains out, I would feel safe and loved." Natsu informed her with every ounce of honesty he could muster.

Ur stared at him with wide eyes, not believing that her dumb question would give way to Natsu pouring his heart out to her. For that moment, the harsh cold of the room left her body and she felt her heart flutter and flash heat.

"Natsu..." she breathed lightly. "Y-You feel safe with me?" She asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I feel like you're shielding me from my problems." He admitted.

She softly nuzzled her nose into his chest after hearing that. "You're too damn romantic..." she sniffed. Natsu looked a little alarmed as he felt little droplets of water drip onto him and her shoulder tremble ever so lightly.

"U-Ur! Are you okay? Why are you crying?" He asked frantically.

Ur didn't look up at him for a few seconds, simply trying to control her emotions enough to where she could somewhat communicate with him proved to be a difficult task in and of itself.

"N-Natsu..." she managed to choke out.

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning in to hear her.

She balled her hands back into fists and gently brought them up to his pecs. "I love you... so much..." she admitted.

Natsu's eyes widened. This was the first time Natsu has ever heard her say the word "love" in a romantic sense. It was blatantly obvious that Ur loved her children greatly but never once has he heard her say it to them or anyone else. Ur was not the type of woman to just throw words around either, so to hear this deep and powerful word come out of her mouth and aimed at him, it nearly knocked the wind out of him.

Of course his response was almost immediate. "I-I love you! I love you too!" He stuttered over his words as a blush appeared on his face.

"I guessed as much," Ur chuckled lowly. "But is there a place for me. For you know, after the baby is born and you and Bisca get married and start a real family..." she sniffed again, getting a better grasp on her rampant emotions.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly, nearly hugging the life out of her. "Of course! As long as you want to, I will always have a place for you in my heart!" He proclaimed.

Ur laughed at that. "Ha! You sound so cheesy!" She howled as she picked her head up and looked at him with red eyes and mascara running down her cheeks.

"Well at least I got you to smile!" Natsu smirked as he pecked her on the nose with a small kiss.

Ur just licked her lips. "Well since we've confessed to each other and I have to say you've really made me feel special, I feel like I owe you after such a big confession."

Natsu just waved her off. "Oh you don't have to do that Ur, I'm just glad you listened and accepted me."

"No no!" Ur wagged her finger at him. "Let me do something for you~" she began to slide down his body, causing her breasts to rub against his abdomen as she did so.

He knew where she was going and couldn't help but feel a little excited, it had been a few hours since he last had any form of sex.

"Oh!" Ur licked her lips as she was now almost completely off his body with his limp cock placed between her firm breasts, causing it to slowly rise to life as it was stimulated. Her breasts felt so nice! A nice, firm set of Double D breasts could really get to a man. She may have not been the most well endowed when it came to boobs but she didn't care all that much about it. She knew experience was what really counted.

Looking down, Ur blushed as his steadily growing length rose over her breasts and nearly reached her nose. "I swear kid, it gets bigger every time!" She claimed.

"Well I'm still growing after all!" He laughed but ceased his laughter when he felt her plump, wet lips kiss his hardened head. Ur was now gingerly kissing his tip, showing it the same amount of love she held for him.

"Huh, that's strange, you're sweet but your cock tastes salty!" Ur chuckled, her perky breasts moving as she noted his manly taste.

Natsu frowned and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. "Ugh! Stop teasing me Ur!" He pleaded.

Ur grinned like a predator who had just cornered her prey. "Aw but why? I have you by the cock and now I can really interrogate you..." she trailed off with an evil glint in her eye. But when she saw him exhale deeply and look back down at her with begging eyes, she gave up on her little interrogation session. "Ugh! Fine! I'll just have to settle for making this big balls of yours bust..."

"Thank you!" Natsu chirped.

Taking the head of his cock into her mouth, Ur rolled her tongue over the small slit and made sure to cover his bulbous head with as much spit as possible, effectively lubing him up for her plans. Natsu noticed the woman teasing only his first two inches and wondered what she was planning and why she wasn't using her hands or breasts to work his remaining length. But Ur knew full well what she was doing. Suckling on his head like it was a lollipop allowed her to build up his length until it was completely red and swollen, making it much fatter and harder than its original state.

"Such a beautiful cock..." Ur mumbled as she craned her head over it and spat on it, taking a special note of where the saliva was running down on the shaft and the veins that covered it. She repeated the process a few more times before taking his cock head back into her mouth but instead of sucking, she lowered her head even further to take more of his long, fat cock into her mouth.

Natsu tried very hard but could not stop the long, drawn out moan escaping his lips and the subtle jolt of his hips from him subconsciously trying to get her to take more of his cock into her mouth. The pleasure was just too good! He couldn't believe that he tried to use his hand!

Ur smirked around his cock as she saw the needy look on his face, so now she knew that he knew she was pretty damn good at pleasing him. Sure Bisca or Layla could do this but it would not be to the same effect. Those two didn't focus on foreplay or just avoided it over all. But Ur knew to have great sex, one must first prep the partner to the best of their abilities. And she was only prepping him up for the foreplay! This was the build up to the build up!

' _Poor Natsu..._ ' Ur thought with a giggle in her mind. _'He's a sweet boy but he doesn't even know how good he's about to get it!_ '

Now Ur had nearly all of his cock in her mouth or down her throat, effectively causing the young man to grit his teeth as the pressure hit his cock from all sides. But this wasn't what she was trying to accomplish, she was just teasing him and making sure he was completely lubed before she moved on to her next trick, something she knew he would absolutely love. Taking her mouth off of his cock and watching it bob freely, completely covered in her saliva, Ur took it in her hand and gently stroked it.

"Now if I know one thing about you Natsu..." she picked up her mature breasts into her hands and squeezed them, "it's that you love boobs. But even if mine aren't as... endowed as the other girls', I'm sure you'll like this." She finished her statement by taking his cock back in between her milky tits and completely smothering it in her doughy pillows.

Natsu licked his lips and used his own hands to take ahold of her hard, aroused nipples, pulling on the flesh and causing Ur to hitch her breath in pleasure.

"Mmm, hold on soldier, I'm the own pleasing you here, not the other way around." She reminded him.

Reluctantly he released her nipples but still kept his eyes on her, not even thinking about looking anywhere else.

Slowly Ur began to stroke his cock with her big breasts, the spit on his cock working as a great substitute for proper lube but also providing a sexy, dirty sound as if squelched. Ur's firm breasts didn't completely envelope his cock like Bisca's or Layla's would, but at this point Natsu couldn't make comparisons as Ur more than made up for it in enthusiasm.

Her soft breasts felt like marshmallows, they even looked like them when they were squished up against his thick shaft. Natsu just couldn't wait to cover them in his seed.

"If you keep doing that..." Natsu blushed and gulped. "I won't be able to enjoy this for much longer..."

Ur just laughed melodically as she squeezed her fingers deeper into the plush flesh of her bosom, massaging his cock even further. "Well that kinda is the end goal Natsu, for you to cum all over me! I told you I would drain those big balls of yours and that's exactly what I'm gonna to do!"

Natsu let his head hang back down onto the couch pillow. "Dammit..." he groaned.

Ur continued to stroke her breasts along Natsu's cock until it began to throb uncontrollably and its veins bulged. The slippery sleeve that Ur's breast provided was completely covered in his precum so her breasts were able to slide even faster.

"That's it Natsu!" Ur encouraged. "Time for you to give me your cum! But I don't feel like having any breakfast... so just go ahead and cum all over my face and tits."

His balls clenched and his bit his lower lip roughly, he couldn't hold back the flood any longer. This was evident when Ur saw the amount of precum slipping out of his slit.

"Gah!" He gasped as he finally came, the first rope shooting high and landing in her messy black locks. The next few strands that followed caught her on the forehead and eyes, completely marking her face with his seed.

"Ugh!" Ur cried out as the gooey substance rained down on her, showing no signs of running out. "Shoot it! Shoot it all over my face!" She encouraged him, catching a few shots in her mouth as she did so. She was amazed at the amount he was producing, it was almost unnatural but hey, she wasn't about to start complaining! She swirled the cum around in her mouth before swallowing, savoring in both its taste and the feeling of being completely caked in it.

Finally after a few minutes, Natsu's load began to die down so now it only dribbled onto her milky breasts which were also painted white from the cum that had rained down or dripped onto them.

"Whew..." Natsu wiped the sweat from his forehead and laughed. Looking down at Ur and his now flagging cock, Natsu patted her on her cum soaked head before wiping his hand off on the blanket. "That was incredible! Thanks Ur!"

"No, thank you~" Ur giggled like a giddy little girl at prom. Great, she was cum drunk.

Natsu slowly removed himself from under Ur and watched her roll over down onto the floor, rubbing the cum into her skin, purring like a happy cat as she did so.

"Okay..." Natsu sweat dropped. "While you're doing... _whatever that is_... I think I'm gonna go slip into bed..."

Leaving her to do whatever she was doing (and then hopefully cleaning up), Natsu stepped over her and slipped into the bedroom. He was so thankful to whatever God there was that there was enough room on the bed for him to squeeze in behind Layla, spooning the top heavy MILF while she spooned Bisca who cradled Asuka. It was like one big protective train.

Once he managed to get some covers over his body, Natsu felt his eyes gain an unbearable amount of weight before he slowly closed his eyes, letting sleep over take him for the second time that day. When the others wake up, then he will talk to them. He would have to tell them about the deal he made with Lucy, Gray, Lyon, Meredy, and Ultear. But that wasn't what he dreaded the most. It was having to tell Bisca that it was time to meet his family... well that's not true considering she's a family friend and has even babysat him and Wendy a few times when they were really little. But it was telling his father that he got a girl pregnant. But not just any girl. A girl whom he thought was married and a mother. This was going to take a long time to explain.

 ** _To Be Continued —_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Ah man, what did y'all think? Was it pretty good for being just one week in the shop? How was the little lime? I really wanted to delve in on Natsu and Ur's relationship because I hardcore ship them, almost as much as I ship Natsu with Bisca! Which is really saying something!**

 **Next chapter will most likely be about Natsu doing the various things the children tell him to do and lets just say some will be boring but other's (cough Meredy cough) will be really fun.**

 **So I hope you guys really liked this chapter so please review! Or not. But seriously, review. It'll make me wanna go review someone else's story.**

 **Anyways, here's something we haven't had in one of my stories in a while, an Omake! Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Omake: Natsu's Bizarre Adventure, Part 1**

"Ow... where am I?" Natsu groaned as he rolled over onto his side, gasping in pain before clutching his shoulder. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt a sharp, burning sensation in that particular area. Pain didn't surprise him, he was all too used to that by now, but what really opened his eyes was the sensation of burning. He was a **Fire Dragon Slayer** , a damned fire Mage! How could he feel a burning sensation!? It was just ludicrous!

The pain was almost too great, he rolled off the bed and landed face first on the wood floor. He didn't feel his face coming into contact with the wood floor, still grinding his teeth together and hoping for the pain to die down. "Dammit!" He groaned. He was in the Fairy Tail guild's infirmary, where was the fucking nurse or Master or Mira at least? Shouldn't they be here to make sure he wasn't in so much goddamn pain!?

Managing to get to his knees, Natsu looked at the mirror and targeted it, he needed to see what was giving him so much trouble. He crawled across the floor, cursing and dripping with sweat. He was in so much agony. Natsu felt like the life was being drained out of him. This pain wasn't natural.

Finally making it to the counter with the sink on it with the mirror just above it, Natsu placed both of his hands on the counter and did his best to pull himself up.

"Ah! Ugh!" He grunted. It was a long climb but he had to make it to the top. Natsu had to see his shoulder. Eventually he managed to get up onto his shaking legs, barely able to stand up. But at least he could finally see his reflection. Turning enough to see his back, Natsu scanned the area around his shoulder. Then he saw it. The mark was small but he could easily make out its shape. It was a tiny scar from where an arrow pierced him.

Now the memories were coming back to him. The mission they took yesterday. It was normal, just a simple bandit hideout that needed cleansing. Erza thought it was such an easy task they she didn't even bother to go and let Natsu, Gray, and Lucy go by themselves. All was going good until a random man with a bow shot at him with an arrow. No one had time to react and Natsu hit the ground but was still conscious. Gray and Lucy rushed him back to the guild and immediately informed Makarov of what went down.

So now here he was, sweating with labored breaths, but was still alive. So why did his shoulder hurt so fucking much and where was all his magic energy?

Turning back to his front, Natsu leaned closer into the mirror. With a speculative eye, he searched his face for anything that wasn't there before, looking for a sign. But nothing showed up. Not until he saw a faint glow behind him.

"What the fuck!?" Natsu whipped his head around to look behind him. What he saw next would forever change his life, well not just his but those he held dear would be affected as well. The area behind him wasn't what was glowing but it was actually his body! Believe it or not, that wasn't what shocked him.

Behind him stood a large, golden man. Not only that, the man was buff to the max. He looked like he could go toe to toe with Elfman and Laxus in a fist fight and come out unscathed. He wore a headpiece covering its face to below the nose that slanted at a steep angle back to the top of his head. Two large diving cylinders were on his back that were connected by cables to the back of his mask. It had more straps and cables around his waist and back. And if that weren't weird enough, he had clocks on the backs of his hands, symbolizing something that Natsu didn't think he liked the idea of. And finally it's shins that were plated in the same metal look alike armor that it had on his face and shoulders. Overall, it looked like something Natsu wouldn't want to mess with.

"Who-Who the hell are you? And how did you get back here!?" Natsu growled and balled his hands into fists, bearing the pain in his shoulder just a little bit. To his surprise, Natsu's hands didn't ignite in flames.

The golden man mirrored Natsu's pose exactly, shocking the pink haired boy.

Natsu growled, gearing up for a fight. He didn't know where anyone was or how the hell this man got in here, but he wasn't the type to just start asking questions. Preparing to lunge, Natsu focused what little strength he had back into his legs to jump. But fortunately for him, he was saved from the fight as the door swung open.

"Now what the hell are you doing in here, you brat!" Makarov yelled angrily with a blush on his face. "You're making too much damn racket! Knock it off, you're hurt!"

"Gramps! Back away from him! He looks dangerous!" Natsu shouted, pointing towards the golden man who turned to Makarov and dropped its fists.

Makarov just stood there and blinked before rubbing his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. ' _Damn kid must've hit his head when he rolled off the bed!_ ' Too think he put down his mug to come check on him...

Natsu looked back at Makarov like he was the crazy one. "Him! That golden diesel looking motherfucker!" He then jabbed his finger back at the strange visitor.

Makarov sighed before leaning his head back out the door. "Gray! Come help me restrain Natsu! He must've hit his head pretty hard so now he's hallucinating!" The short man asked for his rival's assistance.

"What the fuck old man!? I'm not making this up! There's this huge, golden thing standing right in between us!" Natsu shouted, getting frustrated and angry from Makarov not believing him.

"Boy," Makarov stepped forward and took on a somber expression. "Natsu, I've always favored you, so why don't you just lie down and it'll make it easier for us to knock you out for a while." The white haired man explained.

But Natsu still persisted and took a step back. Whatever he wasn't going to say was caught in his throat as the golden man stepped back with him, almost taking a defensive stance in front of Natsu. "What the hell are you doing!?" He asked the golden man.

"Nothing?" Makarov looked around, wondering what Natsu was talking to.

"Not you! Him!" Natsu 'clarified.'

Gray suddenly rushed into the room. "Master? You called?" He looked at Natsu and noticed the pink haired young man was now almost on top of the counter. "What the hell are you doing! Get back into bed!"

Makarov turned to the dark headed young man and smiled. "Gray, good thing you rushed, help me incapacitate Natsu, it seems the medicine we gave him was a bit too strong. I told Mira that we should've just given him the baby aspirin like always!" Gray nodded and began to approach Natsu.

"What the hell are you doing, Ice Prick!? You're going to run into the gold guy!" Natsu warned.

Gray was just as perplexed as Makarov was. "What the fuck? Look here pinkie, I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm gonna have to put you down. It's for your own good!" He punched his fist into his other one, gearing up to fight Natsu.

Natsu immediately went on the offensive when Gray was now only two meters away from him. "Get away from me!" He shouted, not wanting to be harmed when his shoulder was still burning. Why was no one believing him? Why was he the only one that seemed to have the ability to see the weird gold guy! But he had to push that aside from now, Gray was actually serious.

Gray took another step, fully expecting nothing to happen. So imagine his surprise when he was suddenly flung through the air by what felt like a million consecutive punches all throughout his body.

Natsu widened his eyes in pure terror as the golden man launched himself forth and completely unloaded on Gray.

" **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!** " He shouted viciously, nearly punching holes clean through Gray's body and sending him crashing through numerous walls eventually landing in the main hall where everyone was seated. They all gaped in surprise as Gray crashed into some tables.

Makarov's eyes couldn't be shut. They were just open. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. All he saw was Gray take a step towards Natsu and then was thrown through the air like a softball. "In all my years, I've never seen such a sight..." He gasped.

The golden man took his spot back in front of Natsu, returning to a protective stance before seemingly dissipating into the ground in a smokey aura and returning to Natsu's body.

Natsu's face expressed horror, then surprise, and finally fascination. A wicked smile crossed his lips. Whoever this man was, he just kicked Gray's ass in not even two seconds. Somehow, Natsu traded his magic for this.

' _No more Magic..._ ' Natsu looked at his hand, ' _totally worth it!_ ' He smirked. Things were going to go a little differently now. First off, fight Laxus. Second, fight Erza. Third, maybe have some lunch. And then fourth, kick Gajeel's ass.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. Natsu Simply Eating Breakfast

**_A/N:_** **What's cooking guys? Well it's time for another chapter of Natsu's Growing Up, the critically acclaimed story by Kowaba about a young pink haired high schooler going around nailing his friend's moms! Ha, if it were only that simple...**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Bisca's Apartment, Wednesday 9:48 a.m._**

"Mmmhmmm..." Natsu licked his lips, still asleep on the bed. The only difference between now and before he got into the bed was now he had the whole bed to himself. His mature ladies must've woken up and planned on how to get through the day with no electricity. But he was sure they'd find a way around it, just like they always did. So right now all he had to do was just sleep there and be immersed in whatever dream he was currently having.

He reached out towards the ceiling with his hands and made a squeezing gesture. "Come here Layla~" he giggled perversely. "I've got something for you!" So yeah, Natsu was having a sex dream. Who would've guessed?

Bisca, who was standing at the door, holding her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles, wondered if she should interrupt and inform him that they managed to make breakfast with her gas oven. Man, she had to thank Alzack for managing to get the landlord to allow it in their apartment.

But deciding that he's had enough sleep (which he hasn't), Bisca gently climbed on to the bed. "Natsu! Time to wake up~" the emerald haired woman sang. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"

Natsu gave a soft groan as he slowly opened his eyes, a little upset that he was ripped from such a great dream, but pleasantly surprised to smell bacon.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey?" Natsu repeated with a teasing tone. "What kind of rhyme is that? What were you raised on a farm or something?" He joked.

Bisca pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, in fact I was!" She said defensively, not liking how he so blatantly made fun of her upbringing.

Natsu chuckled. "Haha, wait..." Natsu said as his facial expression turned into a confused one. "You were? Where?" In all his years, Natsu has never seen a single farm in Japan.

"I'm from Kansas," Bisca stated, thinking he knew where that was.

He didn't. "Where the fuck is Kansas!?" He asked.

"America!" She pouted. In all honesty, Bisca thought he knew this about her. After all, she recalls telling him about her homeland when he was just a little brat playing with his Legos.

Natsu looked shocked. "America!? As in the United States of America!?" When she nodded, he settled down a bit. "Huh, I've had sex with an American chick..." he realized.

"And?" Bisca looked at him expectingly.

"My baby's gonna be half American..." Natsu continued.

"Our baby." Bisca corrected.

Natsu just smiled contently. "You do realize now that we have to name our kid Chuck Norris now, right?" He smirked.

Bisca laughed tauntingly at the thought and crossed her arms. "Absolutely not." She told him.

Natsu turned his head with a pout. "Meanie. I don't hear you coming up with names!" He defended himself.

"Because I'm taking it easy! I don't think that far ahead! But I do love your enthusiasm though." She admitted.

"Then how about-" Bisca silenced him with her finger.

"Let's wait on the naming process," she smiled softly, looking at him with adoring eyes. "Let's just start with breakfast, okay?" She asked him. Natsu nodded and pulled himself up so now Bisca wasn't sitting on his thighs but rather his lap now.

Natsu and Bisca both blushed from their faces being in such close proximity to each other's. "And what is for breakfast exactly?" Natsu asked.

"Eggs and bacon, I think," Bisca told him, staring intently at his lips. Natsu noticed her eyes on his lips and decided to ask.

"Hey Bisca, my eyes are up here," he joked, causing her to frown playfully and fall back on to the bed.

Natsu simply climbed over her and made his way towards the door. "You better hurry Bisca or your food will get eaten up! I'd hate to be starving in this drafty house!"

Bisca sighed as she rolled over, not believing he just walked over her for breakfast. She picked herself up, shaking her head, and followed him.

Layla and Ur had gotten dressed into their usual clothes, Ur was in her pant suit and Layla wore jeans and a T-shirt. Natsu was just thankful they had clothes on since Asuka was seated in her high chair right by the kitchen island. Ur had a coffee mug in her hand and was looking at her phone while Layla manned the stove, cooking what was sure to be a delicious breakfast.

"Good morning!" Natsu greeted the two with a little pep in his step.

"Good morning Natsu!" Layla chirped back as she moved the scrambled eggs off of the first burner. "I hope you're hungry."

Ur chuckled to herself as she took a sip of her coffee. "I know I'm not~" Ur purred.

"Ur! Don't talk like that when my baby is sitting right next to you!" Bisca scolded the dark haired woman.

"Oh relax, B. This baby girl doesn't even understand a word I'm saying!" Ur then turned to Asuka. "Spaghetti." Asuka laughed at the foreign word, furthering illustrating Ur's point.

Bisca crossed her arms and let out a small laugh at her baby's cuteness. "That doesn't prove anything, I just don't want Asuka to grow up and be a foul mouth. Right Natsu?" She turned to him and asked.

Natsu, who was looking over Layla's shoulder (not for the reason you think perverts) to watch her cook, looked back and nodded. "Aye, I would rather not have to go meet the principal about that kinda stuff."

Layla giggled happily as he said that. "Oh! You two are thinking that far ahead!? That's adorable!" She squealed.

Ur took another sip of her coffee and took a plate from Layla as it was offered to her. "Yeah, I'm happy for you guys. Not only does Natsu get a kid when he graduates but he also gets a home."

"If Alzack is willing to let go of it that is," Layla chimed in.

Bisca scratched her head on that. "Yeah, about that... the apartment is kinda in his name and since I don't want to be a bitch and steal it..." she trailed off.

"You can live with me!" Layla shouted. "Oh it'll be so much fun! Like one long sleepover!"

Ur decided to throw her hat in the ring. "Or with me! You guys know how much I want a big family."

Natsu took a plate from Layla and sat down on a bar stool next to Ur. "Umm actually, I want you to live with me." He spoke up, surprising the women around him.

Bisca's eyes widened. "W-What? With you?"

"Yeah!" Natsu said nonchalantly. "We already have a huge house, it's bigger than Layla's." Of course this was not news to them but still, Layla didn't like to acknowledge that, which was weird considering she was not normally a competitive person.

"It's not the size that matters, it's how you use it..." the blonde whimpered.

"No it's definitely the size that counts." Ur stated.

"Can we not make innuendo about penises! Natsu just asked me to move in with his family!" Bisca shouted. "This is big!"

Ur and Layla just looked at her with pitying looks. "If I was you, I would've moved into that hotel the minute he knocked me up." Ur said, giving her two cents.

"Same," Layla nodded at Ur's point.

"Hell, Igneel's going to love having you in the family, after they all beat the hell out of Natsu of course!" Ur cackled. Ur always loved a beat down, she didn't really care about Natsu and Gray wrestling when they were younger but she always placed bets in her head.

Natsu just grumbled as he ate his eggs. "Well at least Bisca has some shame about this..." he sulked. He wasn't ready. He knew his whole family will be lining up to get a few hits in when they found out he did the deed with his old babysitter. Well, maybe not Wendy, she'd probably patch him up afterwards but she probably wasn't going to kiss the boo boo!

Bisca sighed as she looked at Asuka. "We can talk about this later, right now I just want to get Asuka some place warm, it's a little too cold in here, even with the stove on."

Layla hummed in agreement. "Then I suggest we go to my house, I'm pretty sure we have some back up generators."

Ur put down her newspaper. "If that's the case, I'll meet y'all over there in a little bit. I need to go check up on my kids and make sure they're doing okay without me." She said as she got up.

"Well see if they want to come over to my house, we have plenty of room and heat." Layla smiled.

"Will do." Ur nodded and turned to Natsu. "See ya later pookie." She leaned over and pecked him on the lips before grabbing her purse and walking out of the door.

Natsu just went back to eating while Bisca and Layla looked at him with shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" He asked them.

"That's the first time Ur has ever kissed you on the lips in front of us and not during sex." Bisca awed.

"Yeah, in fact, that's the first time she's ever shown you any love beyond that of lust." Layla observed.

Natsu blushed and waved them off. "Oh come on, you guys are reading too much into it. Me and Ur just got a little closer lately, nothing too special."

"Alright Natsu, whatever you say..." Layla trailed off before looking at Bisca. "I'd keep my eye on them B, Ur might become his number one." She giggled.

Bisca just looked at her with a blank stare. "Just get your car warmed up and I'll be down with Asuka in a minute." She said tonelessly.

Natsu let out a small chuckle as he began to quickly scarf down the food.

 ** _Heartfilia Estate, Wednesday 10:28 a.m._**

"Lucy! I'm home!" Layla hollered out as she walked through the foyer with Natsu, Bisca, and Asuka in tow. They heard footsteps rumbling and soon the majority of the family's personal staff came to greet the mother and inform her of all that has occurred since she left.

"Alright! Alright!" Layla waved off her adoring maids and butlers and shooed them away. "Give me some space!" She snapped her fingers and they all scrambled off to go do their duties.

But when they cleared the main hall, Lucy came bolting down the stairs with a smile. "Mom!" She yelled and ran to hug her mom.

Layla smiled as she raced to meet her daughter and they leaped to embrace. "Oh sweetie I missed you so much! I don't care that it's only been a day!"

Lucy gripped her mom tightly in her arms. "I love you so much!"

"And I love you!" Layla shouted.

Bisca and Natsu just looked at each other. "Wow..." Bisca sighed, nudging him in the arm.

Natsu just rocked Asuka in his arms. "I know right! They're overly affectionate! They've only been separated for not even a day!" He whispered back.

After a few minutes, Layla and Lucy released and now Lucy could see the others there behind her mom. "Natsu! Bisca! What are you two doing here?" She asked as she went to hug Bisca.

Bisca returned the hug. "My apartment building's power went out and Layla said we could stay here for a little while." She told the blonde.

"The city's power is out?" She asked.

Natsu laughed at how clueless the blonde was to their problem. "Haha wow Lucy! You're so pampered and spoiled!"

Lucy blushed and let go of Bisca. "Oh shut up! You wouldn't know either if you were in your house!" Lucy defended herself.

"But I was at Bisca's with your mom and Ur! So ha!" Natsu laughed at her mockingly.

"Natsu!" Bisca and Layla glared.

"Don't tell her that! She'll think we're up to something!" Bisca swatted at his shoulder, careful not to alarm Asuka.

"Oh relax!" Natsu sighed. "She and the others already know about us Bisca. They know about me and you as well as Ur and Layla. There's no point in hiding it anymore!"

Bisca looked at Lucy with wide eyes. "You know?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, so do Erza, Gray, Meredy, and Ultear. Well, there are also some more who know too." She said honestly.

Layla and Bisca turned to glare at Natsu. "Are you just going all over town bragging about it?" They asked.

"No I haven't! I swear!" He began to cower as they stalked towards him. "Don't hit me! I'm carrying a baby!"

"Relax mom, we're not mad at you guys, just Natsu. In fact, we have a deal of sorts worked out with him." Lucy told Layla.

Bisca turned to the young blonde with a raised brow. "A deal? Do tell..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Sorry for the short chapter but this week has been full of weird and crazy things that have prevented me from putting most of my effort into writing. That and with the unveiling of my plan to put** ** _Erza's Book_** **up for adoption. But next chapter I'm sure to be able to get to Natsu fulfilling the tasks set before him by the kids. Let's just hope all goes to plan.**


	15. The Many Labors of Natsu Dragneel

**_A/N:_** **I must say, this story is coming along nicely. Oh and for the sake of my sanity, I've skipped the useless stuff of Natsu talking to Layla and Bisca about the deal, so we just get to watch Natsu actually do the deed instead.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day continued on at the Heartfilia residence, the women that Natsu had previously loved had took turns berating him for "doing a terrible job at keeping the secret" despite the fact that Natsu was so close to calling Layla out on her bullshit, acting like she didn't ask if Lucy wanted to join in for a threesome. He had never glared at the blonde so hard in his life but did it for her sake, knowing that she was thanking him on the inside for covering for her. And like Layla said, the snow day was like a sleepover. They had so much fun doing random stuff like watch movies, slide down the stairs on a mattress, and they even had a semi baking competition. But unfortunately for them, the day went by far too quickly and now it was Thursday, the snow had melted a little overnight so now Natsu and Lucy had to go to school for the rest of the week.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Gray - Thursday**

Natsu grumbled as he stretched his fingers for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. The worst part about the experience was that it was only third period and they still had four more periods after that! He couldn't believe Gray was making him do this! Sure he was fucking his mom and they agreed on a deal but this was torture.

Looking back up to the board, Natsu rushed to copy down the powerpoint's slides as the teacher droned on about a useless topic. He had to make sure to get not only Gray's notes, but his own. Out of the corner of his eye to the left, Natsu could see that Gray was asleep in class like usual. Natsu grit his teeth and tried his damnedest not to break his pen. But a deal's a deal. Natsu just had to suck it up, even if he wanted to beat the bastard up.

For one day, Natsu had to do all of Gray's school work which included: taking notes, doing classwork and homework, and hauling around his school bag. So basically Natsu just had to be Gray's personal secretary/intern. But on the bright side, Natsu had to admit that he was thankful for Gray not gloating and telling everyone. At least he knew Gray had honor.

However, the repeated hand cramps weren't all that was preventing Natsu from easily copying down two sets of notes, Sting, Rouge, Yukino and the rest of his friends from Crocus were also giving Natsu a hard time with their repeated texts. The worst part was definitely the pictures of them hanging out with Kagura doing all sorts of stuff around town! Without him! Could you believe that?

Sighing, Natsu went back to look at the screen and to his utter relief, the PowerPoint was over with. He also noted that the class period was just about done. He could do this, he told himself, just a few more hours.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2: Lucy - Friday**

"How many dresses are you going to buy!?" Natsu cried out as his arms strained to carry the numerous bags that she made him carry. He kept telling himself that he had muscles for a reason and that at least he got to get Lucy's request over with. Besides, it wasn't all bad... he did get to watch Lucy get naked.

Lucy looked over at him and continued to lick the ice cream cone she had bought, "they're not all dresses Natsu, I bought a few skirts and shirts as well," she informed him. "And are you sure you don't want any ice cream? We can go back and get you some!" She offered.

Natsu shook his head and refused, "no thanks, there's absolutely no way I can carry these bags and eat ice cream. I'd rather just wait until dinner to eat."

Lucy's eyes lit up with realization, "oh that reminds me! You definitely need to come over for dinner," the blonde told him.

"Alright, you do know you have me for the rest of the day, right?" He asked to which Lucy nodded.

"Of course! That's why you'll be making it!" Lucy said.

Natsu's shoulders slumped, "I should've known you would do something like that... I just can't catch a break..." the pink haired boy grumbled as he began to walk a little faster.

Lucy easily caught up to his pace, "well I guess you and me are even closer to being even then," she smiled.

"We would already be even if you just joined me and your mom for a threesome," he said to himself under his breath.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, not hearing him the first time.

"Nothing! I just said I wondered which store we're going to next!" He said, excellently covering up his fault. He put some more pep in his step and hightailed it to the nearest store that Lucy was sure to go into.

The blonde snickered to herself, shaking her head at his actions. "This has been the best decision of my life! I might even make him try on some stuff!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3: Lyon - Saturday**

"I think I'm gonna join theater!" Natsu laughed loudly, trying to tell his silver haired friend over the loud music that the DJ had blaring through the speakers.

Lyon leaned in closer as he expertly skated. "You should! There's a lot of benefits!" He informed.

Natsu continued to laugh as he and his new best friend skated around the rink, dancing to the music. Lyon had asked Natsu to accompany him to Theater club's skating party since he didn't want to be the only one left out. The Magnolia City High Theater Club is renowned for their excellent plays, the plays being so good that they nearly sold out each night they were open. Because of this, they had a lot of scratch left over after putting a lot in savings so they decided to treat the members to a fun little party at the local skating rink. But that wasn't all, they would also be holding a couple's competition. Lyon had very clearly expressed that he and Natsu were not involved in that manner and that Lyon just invited Natsu to come because he was indebted to him. Natsu didn't complain because he got to skate and there was pizza.

"Don't make eye contact with the judges," Lyon whispered as he swerved around Natsu in a circle, "they feed off fear."

Natsu picked up his own right leg and crouched down on his left to get down low, "I'm not scared, I'm determined," he smirked.

"Good, show the judges that we eat snobs like them for breakfast!" Lyon matched his smirk as they rounded another turn, hearing the song switch to a new one with a faster beat. "Try to switch it up some, we can't have them thinking we only know a few moves."

"I do only know a few moves! I've been improvising!" Natsu whispered honestly.

"Same here," Lyon admitted, "but they don't need to know that!" He began to laugh. Natsu joined in on the laughing and watched out of the corner of his eye as the judges scribbled down on their notes.

"Do you think they care that we are smiling?" He asked Lyon.

The silver haired teen shook his head, "not at all, I think they're just taking not of us having fun. I am having a lot of fun, aren't you?"

Natsu nodded, "hell yeah, I don't even care if we win anymore! I'm just gonna get another slice of pizza and get back out here!" He grinned.

"That or we could go bowling," Lyona offered.

Natsu's eyes lit up with excitement, "it's official, you're definitely my favorite Milkovich!"

"Don't let mother catch you saying that, she'd be upset," Lyon jested to which Natsu frowned and grumbled to himself.

Soon their second song ended and they rolled off stage. A few more teams skated before they finally announced the results. Just like they thought, the boys did not win but managed to snag third place, which was pretty good considering there were twelve teams in all. Like Lyon had offered, a few of the teams went across the street to the bowling alley. At least there Natsu was in his element and completely crushed the competition.

Later that night, Natsu made a mental note to definitely join the theater club.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4: Meredy - Sunday**

Gray's request was hard but nothing too tasking, Lucy's was understandable considering no girl liked to shop alone, Lyon's day was one of the best days of Natsu's life, but this time... this time was hell. For Gray, all Natsu had to do was write. For Lucy it was just shopping. Hell, the whole point of Lyon's was to just have fun with him and his club. Meredy's was just plain ridiculous.

Natsu sat in the middle of a dark hotel room, a fancy one at that, while tied to a chair. That's how most horror movies start!

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Natsu stuttered, trying his best to stay calm as Meredy stared him down from across the room. Not only was he stark naked save for some underwear, she had a lamp pointed at him but kept the rest of the room dark so he couldn't even see what she was doing.

"Shh," she silenced him, "don't speak, you'll ruin the moment."

' _What the fuck is she doing!?_ ' He cried in his head, ' _why can't I see her!? I'm gonna die here aren't I!?_ ' Natsu tried to struggle out of his rope bondage but to no avail, he was trapped.

"Just sit tight Natsu, I'm almost done," the young, pink haired woman sighed heavily, almost moaning.

 _'WHAT THE FUCK!?'_ Natsu's eyes widened and he struggled even more.

"Ah," Meredy sighed in contentment, moving up from her seat. "All done!" Natsu could hear the sound of her wiping her hands off. "Now was that so bad?" She asked.

Now Natsu knew that he probably shouldn't, but he just couldn't resist. He had a good guess of what she did and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the smallest bit of scared. "N-No! Actually it wasn't," he said.

"Good!" Meredy clapped her hands as she walked across the room to turn on the light. Much to Natsu's eyes when the lights came on, Meredy had clothes on. Not only that, there was a big painter's canvas right next to where she was sitting. It finally clicked in his head that he was just being a model for her sketches!

"Oh my God..." Natsu wanted so badly to wipe the cold sweat from his neck as he felt relief wash over him. "You we're just drawing me, what a relief!"

Meredy giggled at his reaction and walked over to him to pat him on the shoulder, "I must say Natsu, you make a great model," she told him.

"Thanks," he blushed. "Can I see what you drew?" He asked.

Meredy froze and immediately turned her back to him to hide her heated blush. "Umm no! You can't! I-I'm just a bit nervous when showing people my art!"

Natsu titled his head in a questioning manner, he knew that Meredy wasn't that bad of an artist so why was she so timid all of a sudden? "Alright..." he sighed, not wanting to press the matter.

It was now Meredy's turn to sigh in relief, she didn't have to show him the lewd drawing that she made of them doing something less than decent.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 5: Ultear - Monday**

"Ladies and gentlemen! As your student body representative I must inform you that-" Ultear continued to drone on and on about matters that Natsu didn't really care for, he was just apart of this event because Ultear made him.

"Good morning, please take this flier," Natsu said, completely bored out of his brain while passing out flyers for the event. Truth be told, when Ultear texted him this morning about him "helping her make a scene" (as she said in her text that got Natsu a little more than excited at all the implications) so imagine the look of defeat on his face when he learned that he was really helping her and Jellal hand out stupid shit.

One blonde man grabbed a flyer and inspected it, "so what is this about?" He asked, not wondering why Natsu looked so bored.

Natsu's shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily, "I don't know man, I'm just doing this for her," he pointed at Ultear.

The man gave Natsu a look of knowing and sympathy, "oh, you're trying to impress her. Well good luck man, I hope you do it," he gave Natsu a hopeful smile.

"Ugh. Me too man, me too," Natsu continued to pass out flyers.

' _Oh what I would give to have instead been asked to escort her to a gym and count her do squats!_ ' Natsu fantasized. Watching Ultear squat was definitely the stuff of legend. Wait, that gave him a great idea! ' _Mental note: get Ur to join a gym with you_ ,' Natsu snickered to himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Bisca's Apartment, Monday 10:36 p.m._**

Natsu quietly shuffled into the apartment. He didn't know if Bisca and Asuka were awake so he decided to treat it like they weren't just to be on the safer side. To his surprise, he saw that Bisca was indeed still awake and was watching TV.

"Hey," he whispered as he tiptoed across the floor. "Is Asuka asleep?" He asked.

"Yup! Just put her down," Bisca told him before patting the spot next to her on the couch, signaling him to join her.

Natsu gladly took the seat and smiled as Bisca snuggled up against him, "Whatcha watching?" He inquired.

"Just some random talk shows, nothing good is on tonight," she informed him. "Did you have dinner?"

Natsu nodded, "yeah, Ultear had me take her out for dinner."

Ultear nodded, "good, I was afraid you were going to ask me if I had any food left," she laughed.

Putting his feet up on the coffee table, Natsu leaned his head back. "I'm just so happy to be done with those requests. You don't know how long that shit was," he breathed.

Bisca laid a hand on his shoulder, "well that's what happens when you do the things you do," Bisca smirked.

Natsu was about to say something witty back to her but felt his phone buzz in his pocket so he took it out. Bisca closed her eyes in thought, giving him some privacy as he checked his phone. She heard him tap the screen a few times before shutting it off and putting it back in his pocket.

"Can I ask who that was?" She asked.

"Of course," he laughed lightly, "it was Kagura. She's... an old friend... I'm going to meet her after school tomorrow for dinner. You don't mind do you?" He asked.

"Go right ahead," Bisca told him before smiling as she slowly drifted off asleep.

 ** _To Be Continued -_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Let's go! Another update down! Please leave a review if you liked it and don't hesitate to PM me with any questions or anything, I'm all ears! Peace!**


	16. The Penultimate

**NGU 16**

 ** _A/N:_** **I'm so glad to know that everyone enjoyed the last chapter, I was really nervous on the reception I would get for having Natsu do stuff for his friends but I'm glad I hit the spot. I've talked to some of you and learned that while I did intend to entertain with a tale of Natsu doing some stuff for his friends, I may not have been officially clear on why Natsu is not complaining about the work or why he's even doing it at all. Well hopefully this chapter clears it up! Enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Cafe Leblanc, Tuesday 4:22 p.m.**_ **(P5 references for the win!)**

We join the unlikely couple of Natsu and Kagura as they sit down in one of the more secluded restaurants in Magnolia. Kagura wasn't very well acquainted with the area so she let Natsu decide seeing as how he has spent most of the past year or so living here. She found the atmosphere to be quite quaint and retro, giving her a feel of the 90's.

"Do you come here often?" She asked while looking at the other side of the booth where Natsu sat. She continued to take little sips of her coffee, taking in the deep, profound flavor that was so rare these days.

"Nah," Natsu shook his head, "I just know it from a few friends at school."

Kagura nodded her head, "well then tell them that they have excellent taste."

"Will do," he said before taking a sip of his own cup of coffee, his eyes staring at the small TV on a shelf in the corner. "So why did you want to come here and talk? Not that I don't mind, in fact I've been wanting to have some alone time with you but this just caught me off guard."

Kagura rested her elbows on the table and propped her back up for excellent posture, "I just wanted to see you, it was getting a little cramped in Erza's house and since I'm going back to Crocus since our break if almost over, I wanted to make sure we cleared the air between us, you know?" She asked.

Natsu understood her, "oh I gotcha, wanted to make sure you got one last look at this handsome face, right?" He joked with a toothy smirk.

"As... charming... as you think you are, I hate to say yes. I've been so much time thinking about your face and all the anger I've felt towards you, I wanted to change that and start associating your face with a blank slate. This probably doesn't make any sense to you but-" Kagura was cut off.

"Don't worry K," Natsu smiled, "I get what you mean. You'd rather think of my face with pure nostalgia and not heartbreak, right?" He asked to make sure.

She shifted her elbow up and laid her head against he propped up fist. "Thanks, that was kinda hard for me," she said.

"No problem," he smiled.

But Kagura looked like she still had some questions, "um Natsu? I kinda have something I want to ask, if you don't mind..." she twiddled her fingers nervously, not sure how he's going to react to her question.

Natsu, however, looked ready to spill all of his secrets to her, "ask me anything and I'll answer it," he stated.

Taking a deep breath, Kagura looked him in the eyes directly, "why did you leave m- I mean Crocus? It was just so sudden and out of the blue, everyone was so shocked. Me especially."

Chuckling sadly, Natsu leaned back in his booth, "I thought you'd ask this sooner or later," he laughed. "It's a long story though, so I hope you have time."

"I've already to Erza not to wait up for me for dinner," Kagura told him.

"Well," Natsu started, "I guess I should start where I first started getting the thought about leaving, it was just after the game and I..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

 _"Oh man! We totally crushed them!" Sting yelled with a huge smile on his face. They entered their locker room but could still hear the fans cheering outside. Like Sting had said, they completely crushed Magnolia's team 9-0. It was almost brutal._

 _"Yeah," Orga said in his diesel voice, "this one's going down in the history books as a slaughtering." Many of the team members were highflying each other after the large man had said that._

 _Natsu stayed silent and kept a solemn expression on his face as he approached his locker, already taking off his jersey. Sting noticed his pink haired friend and roommate was a little more silent than usual after a great game like that and confronted him._

 _"What's wrong Natsu?" He asked quietly, not wanting any of their teammates to hear._

 _The pink haired teen put on a fake smile to hide his conflicted feelings, "nothing man, just a bit amazed at how awesome we did."_

 _Sting saw straight through that lie but decided not to call him out on that seeing as how they were surrounded by loud mouthed dudes. "Haha, same here," Sting said in a monotone._

 _While Sting and Natsu had gone silent as their teammates cheered, they heard the all too familiar sound of high heels clacking on the tile floor. Team Manager Minerva was coming into the locker room._

 _"Alright, alright, listen up!" Minerva shouted as she entered the main space where the lockers were at. Next to her stood a blushing Yukino who pressed her face into the playbook to hide her eyes from her shirtless classmates. "I've got good news and bad news," she told them. "What do you want first?"_

 _"The bad news!" Some one shouted on behalf of his team._

 _Minerva nodded, "we ran out of Gatorade." Many of the team members looked at her oddly, not really caring as most of them drank water. "Now onto the good news..."_

 _"You're gonna give us all blowjobs!?" One poor soul asked hopefully to which Minerva's face screamed murderous intent._

 _"Who said that!? Was it you Luke!?" She started pointing fingers._

 _Fortunately for the rest of the team who weren't accused of that comment, Yukino picked up were Minerva left off. "We have gotten the go ahead to inform you all of the banquet tomorrow," she informed them and received a few cheers._

 _"Right on," Rufus smirked and nodded his head._

 _"Right on?" Orga asked him. "What are you? Fifty? No one says that anymore dude."_

 _Rufus merely scoffed at the giant, "whatever!" He said._

 _Once Minerva had managed to reign herself in (by that I mean the team managed to hold her back before she could start swinging), she straightened her polo and looked down her nose at them like she was above them. "Well anyways, lunch will be at the usual place and time for those interested and please try to dress nicely for the dinner tomorrow, they've already planned everything out and I don't want their hard work to go to waste." She told them._

 _The guys just nodded and grunted in affirmation so she would just leave them alone._

 _Natsu just sat down on the bench and slung his jersey over his shoulder, "I think I'm gonna skip out on lunch with the team and go take a shower," he told Sting._

 _"Alright, I get it," Sting grinned knowingly, thinking Natsu was using code for 'going to go make out with my girlfriend'. "Do you want me to get you anything to go?" He asked._

 _"Nah," Natsu said as he stood up and grabbed his phone, "I might go get something in the cafeteria." He said before walking away._

 _Rouge, who's locker was next to Sting's, saw the interaction and raised an eyebrow in question. "What's he doing?" He asked Sting._

 _Sting just shrugged, "probably going to see Kagura," he whistled to which Rouge nodded._

 ** _With Natsu_**

 _Natsu, who had just emerged from the locker room, walked out onto the field and watched the many spectators leave their seats to exit the soccer field. While watching the people, he looked over to the opposite side and saw that Magnolia's team was still there, packing up. Being the kind of guy he was, Natsu walked over to see if he could find any of his old friends._

 _Sure enough, Natsu managed to catch Gray as he hefted the water cooler onto his back. But since it had been a while since they spoken, Natsu was really sure how to start off the conversation._

 _"Man, you nearly ripped my leg off before I made the last goal," Natsu whistled._

 _Much to his delight, he actually managed to make Gray laugh as he stopped and looked at him. "Did it look intentional? I was trying to make it as low key as possible," Gray smirked._

 _"Well let's just say that the refs here don't exactly have 20/20 vision so you would have probably gotten away with it." The pink haired teen admitted._

 _Gray was going to say something else but Natsu noticed more people walking over to them from behind Gray and from what he could tell, it was Erza, Lucy, Cana, and Lisanna who were approaching them. Mirajane had probably went off and did something without them._

 _Once Natsu and Lisanna locked eyes, they already started running towards each other._

 _"Lisanna!" Natsu grinned as he hugged his oldest and perhaps best friend._

 _"Natsu!" Lisanna shared his joy in seeing her old friend._

 _In only a few seconds the two bodies met and their arms wrapped around each other tightly. The pink haired male and the white haired female smiled vibrantly as they felt each other's presence after such a long time._

 _"You idiot," she couldn't keep herself from laughing into his shoulder, "why haven't you tried getting in touch with me? We have all these social media sites and I haven't heard a single word from you!" She chastised him._

 _Natsu chuckled at his smaller friend, "heh, sorry Lisanna. I guess I've just been so distracted here that I unfortunately forgot about what was important back home."_

 _Lucy, who was watching them hug, tore him from Lisanna's arms and claimed Natsu in her own hug. "I would also like to ask why the hell you haven't even tried to visit us let alone talk to us!" Lucy told him._

 _Gray just crossed his arms and sighed heavily, "we were having a conversation..." he said._

 _Erza clapped Gray on the shoulder, "can't you see we are taking turns?" The redhead smiled at Gray, "it's been quite a long time since we have seen Natsu and I don't think we can hardly stand not to spout out the first thing to come to our minds. We have a lot to catch up on," she nodded her head._

 _Lucy also nodded as she came out of the hug, "yeah, we have a lot to talk about. It's been almost a decade since we've last seen each other."_

 _"And may I just say..." Cana butted in and wrapped one arm around Natsu's shoulders and drawer him in close, "you have certainly filled out~" she purred._

 _Natsu - who at the time only had eyes for Kagura - blushed deeply as he felt two huge objects prod into his sides. "And I could say the same about you all as well," he said totally platonically._

 _"Cana," Erza said sternly as she forcibly separated her from Natsu, "you saw that he is in a committed relationship. Speaking of which," she turned to Natsu with a murderous aura. "How come the two of you haven't told anyone of your relationship?" She cracked her knuckles._

 _"I too would like to know!" Gray raised his hand. Cana shared his sentiment and also raised her hand._

 _"Same," Lucy and Lisanna said at the same time._

 _Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously as a blush clouded his cheeks, "well to be completely honest, I had no idea you knew Kagura," he laughed sheepishly._

 _Erza still didn't look pleased at that answer and grabbed him by the collar, "listen here Natsu, while I am overjoyed to see you, I will not hesitate to crush your legs if I find out you seduced my sweet baby cousin into doing something dirty and indecent." She glared at him._

 _"Yes ma'am!" Natsu cowered away from her and retreated to behind Lucy and Lisanna._

 _"Now then," Erza wiped her hands clean, "I say we talk this little group and go somewhere to eat, I am starving!" She told them._

 _"I'm starving and I actually played a damn sport..." Gray whispered under his breath._

 _"What was that?" Erza turned to glare at him._

 _"Nothing!" He shouted and was a bit relieved when she turned back around._

 _"Natsu, are you coming?" Lisanna asked._

 _Natsu mulled it over in his head. He didn't see a problem with it. But still, while he wanted to go out and eat with his friends, he still felt something nagging at the back of his head but couldn't tell what it was. Was he forgetting someone or something? It probably didn't matter enough if he forgot it._

 _"Yeah sure!" He smiled at them, "I'm gonna show you guys my favorite place to get a sandwich!" Told them_.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Cafe Leblanc, Tuesday 4:37 p.m.**_

"Still paying attention?" Natsu asked with a teasing tone as he watched Kagura start to nod off a little while he was telling his story.

Kagura rubbed her eyes and took another sip of her now room temperature coffee, "sorry, I had a long night." She apologized.

Natsu just waved her off, "it's alright, how about I just summarize what happened from there and you stop and ask when you want certain details?" He offered.

"Sounds good," she told him.

Natsu coughed into his hand and prepped himself to tell her the story. "Well from there I took them to that sub place, you know the one on the corner before your get to the campus plaza? Well we all got to talking and they made me realize somethings just from them asking." He scratched his scalp.

"Oh really? Like what?" Kagura propped herself up, clearly interested in what revelations he supposedly stumbled upon.

"Well for starters, when they asked me how many friends I made, I realized that I don't actually have very many friends. Sure I had you, Sting, Rouge, and Yukino, but that's really it. I didn't really make any deep connections the whole time I was there. I mean I knew almost everyone's names but that's about it. My relationships with people didn't have any depth or anything noteworthy." He told her.

Kagura nodded and chose to stay silent. She may have thought otherwise but decided not to say anything and let him finish. Natsu had to thank her for that, if it was any other girl they would've surely had something to say about that but Kagura actually knew how to listen.

"Of course they tried to reassure me and promise that I had probably made a few friends but I didn't let them try to convince me otherwise. I know what was going on in my life at that point and I was only just then feeling the true loneliness. Now that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy hanging out with you or Sting, but I just didn't have anyone I could really connect with on a deep level like Erza or Lucy or even Gray." Natsu grimaced. "And that's when I first started thinking about dropping out of Crocus and coming back here. I continued to hang out with them for a little while after, you know, just fucking around with them until they left."

"Can I ask something?" Kagura spoke up.

"Of course!" Natsu reassured her.

"Let me get this straight, you hung out with your old friends for lunch and found out that you didn't have as many friends as you thought so you immediately decided to drop everything and leave, thereby standing me up at the dance and causing us to worry about you for nearly two years?" She asked seriously.

Natsu blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "you don't get it!" He complained. "It was a very emotional time for me! I hadn't seen my family in months, even if I did hate Igneel for sending me to that god awful boarding school, I still missed him! And Wendy! My poor Wendy was becoming a teenager without her favorite older brother there to help guide her through the tough times!"

"And that was the straw that broke the camel's back?" Kagura rose a well refined eyebrow in question.

Natsu shook his head vigorously, "not just that! God! You don't understand me at all!" The pink haired teen crossed his arms. "This is what drove me away, your constant belittlement of my problems! I could deal with it for a good portion of our relationship together because you made me take a breath and realize how much it really mattered but now this is just hurtful!" He proclaimed.

Sighing, Kagura put her hands down on the table, "alright, I'm sorry." She apologized, "you're right, I did often make your problems seem trivial and for that I apologize. But you have to understand Natsu, I still feel angry at you for what you did. You gave up on our relationship, on everything we did together, and everything we stood for. You just threw that away."

"Kagura, people have the right to back out of a relationship if they don't like it or find it beneficial to them!" Natsu told her.

"That is true but the partner should at least tell the other partner that they don't think the relationship is working out or that they're not feeling like they are not in the right place in the world!" Kagura shot back. "If you had only told me you felt alone or depressed I would've done everything I could to help!"

Natsu uncrossed his arms and bit his lip, "you still don't get it! This wasn't something you could help with, it was something I had to do on my own! Alright, maybe I didn't have a legitimate reason to just run away from it all but dammit did it feel justified! I'm happy with the results of my decision and I'm sorry you were just caught in the wake of it all."

"You're starting to sound like a real jerk..." Kagura growled, "do you even hear yourself?"

"Yeah I do, I sound like a happy man," Natsu pointed his thumb at his chest, "and damn do I feel great! But now I'm beginning to wonder why you're so mad? Sure I dumped you, and maybe not in the nicest way possible, but you're just not willing to let me go, are you? I wonder why?" Natsu started to which Kagura glared at him.

She grit her teeth, "are you insinuating that I..."

"Still love you!" A voice from the booth behind them declared as the person turned around.

Kagura and Natsu's eyes widened in shock as it was Sting Eucliffe who had said the comment and now had his head right next to Natsu's.

"Sting!?" Natsu cried in shock, "how did you even find us!?"

"Doesnr matter!" Sting said as he quickly moved around the two booths and climbed into Kagura's side of the booth they shared. "What does matter is Kagura's damaged heart that yearns for it's soul mate's return!" The blonde said dramatically, pulling it off rather well after taking a few lessons out of Rufus' book of theatrics.

Kagura nearly smacked him upside the head for that comment. "Shut up! I don't not! It's been forever ago since I've gotten over him!" Kagura told him.

"Oh you poor, poor thing," Sting empathized with her. "I know what I'm talking about, I'm a psychology minor. The reason why you care so much for Natsu's past actions is simply because you still have feelings for him, which is understandable." Sting said.

"I'm going to punch you so hard..." she threatened.

Sting paid her no mind and crossed his arms behind his head, 'yeah, yeah, whatever. But I'm serious Kagura, it's okay to still have feelings for Natsu. But it would be wise for you to move on because, as you know, Natsu's going to be daddy soon." Sting said.

"You mean a daddy...?" Natsu said, sounding hopeful.

"Er yeah! Sorry! A daddy!" He corrected himself with a nervous blush. Soon he managed to compose himself and crossed his arms on the table, "but what I'm really curious about is your getaway. How did you run off without anyone noticing?" Sting asked.

Kagura also wanted to hear his explanation. "Yeah, tell us about your daring escape?" She rolled her eyes.

"Sure! Now that's a story I love to tell!" He said equally sarcastic as Kagura did. "Well it-"

"I believe I can answer this question!" A new voice said from the bar as a tall man got up and walked over to the teens.

"Oh my God!" Natsu balled his hands into fists, "can't we go ten minutes without someone interrupting us!?" He hollered.

"Settle down kid, it's me, Laxus." The newly revealed Laxus smirked as he climbed into the booth next to Natsu.

"Ugh!" Natsu said, clearly exhausted from these random characters showing up, "what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." Laxus shot back.

Kagura pushed Sting away from her as he was sitting too close for her comfort, "I thought this was supposed to be a private meeting, Natsu," Kagura told him.

"It was!" Natsu defended himself. "I have no idea how these people got here! They're just showing up! I swear to you that I didn't invite them!" The pink haired man explained. "Tell her Laxus!"

The older blonde chuckled as he took a sip of his own cup of coffee. "He's right, I'm just here cause I'm worried about the poor guy and he's the only source of entertainment for me right now, my apartment building is being fumigated so I'm shit out of luck for a little while."

"Dkmf really need your life story..." Sting sweat dropped, "but I do wanna hear how Natsu escaped!"

Laxus smirked, "alright, I'll tell ya the story. You see, it all happened on..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback to the night Natsu left**

 _Natsu tried his best to steady his heartbeat which was spiraling out of control. He had to get out of here before he suffered a heart attack. After sitting in his dorm for most of the hour, he had finally came up with the decision to leave Crocus. He had already talked to Igneel and thankfully his father seemed to have a grasp on what Natsu was going through; he missed home greatly._

 _Of course, with his packed bag, Natsu tried to make it across campus without getting noticed but that proved to be difficult. He didn't know why he didn't want to tell his friends, maybe because they'd try to stop him. It didn't matter anyways. Kagura was pretty pissed at him for not showing up to their lunch yesterday so if she found out he was planning on ditching her at the party, she'd break his legs. And he doubted Sting or Rouge would understand his feelings so why even bother?_

 _He had arranged for a cab to pick him up in the left side parking lot and thankfully he was only a few yards away and he could already see the headlights approaching._

 _Waving the car down and waiting for it to stop, Natsu didn't hesitate to open the door and climb into the back. "To Magnolia, step on it," Natsu said._

 _"Geez kid, no 'hi' first?" A blonde man turned around and glared at him._

 _"Just go!" Natsu shouted._

 _The man didn't look phased. "Not until you give me a proper greeting," he shot back._

 _"Cmon man! I have to get out of here!" Natsu pushed._

 _Still the man didn't move and raised an eyebrow, "the fact that you're wearing a suit tells me your ditching a very important event. It'd be a shame if someone caught you just because you didn't greet someone," the man said._

 _"Ugh..." Natsu kicked the seat, "fine, hi! There, happy?" He asked._

 _"A little," the man smirked. "My name's Laxus, what's yours, you little impatient brat?'_

 _"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He answered._

 _"Dragneel?" Laxus asked as he turned back around and shifted the car into drive. "Are you related to Gajeel Dragneel?" He asked._

 _"Yeah? Why?" Natsu looked at him oddly._

 _"I beat the shit out of him in high school," Laxus laughed, "he kept playing a damn guitar while singing horribly, I kicked his ass everyday!"_

 _"Well then I say," Natsu smirked as he leaned back and buckled up, "thank you, Gajeel's always been a punch in the balls so it's good to know he was once on the receiving end."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **"** Is this flashback just about you two bonding?" Sting asked, a little jealous of their almost immediate friendship.

"Mostly," Laxus shrugged. "We kinda just bro'd out for the whole ride there." He said honestly.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots," Kagura sweat dropped. "Like I can't even stay mad with your levels of stupidity."

Natsu was about to say something but stopped when he felt his phone start buzzing like crazy. Looking to them and seeing them nod and Laxus get out to let him get out, Natsu picked up the phone and walked a good distance away from the table for some privacy.

"Hello?" He asked.

" **Natsu**?" Came Bisca's voice from the other side. " **Are you still at lunch with that Kagura girl?** " Bisca asked.

"Yeah, but if you need me I can come home," he said, totally not caring that he just called Bisca's home, his home.

" **Well that's the thing Natsu... I'm not at home...** " she began.

Natsu looked confused. "Then where are you if you're not at home?"

" **Well I am home, just not mine."**

"Then who's home?"

" **Your's."**

Natsu's eyes widened in shock and fear.

 ** _To Be Concluded-_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **A/N:**_ **If you haven't guessed by now, the next chapter will be** **the final chapter of NGU**. **Not including the epilogue. So look forward to it but I don't know if it'll be released next weekend as I'm going to make sure the next chapter is super long to kind of wrap up everything and what not. Btw, I hope you guys are open to another series. I won't tell you which series it'll be but I will say that the series is quite... super.** **Anyways, peace out until next time homies!**


	17. The End of the Greatest Story Ever

**Acting Like a Grownup 17**

 ** _A/N:_** **Well folks, it's been a long journey but we've finally reached the end. Now I'll admit, my writing skills weren't the best going into this and they still aren't, but I like to think I put together a nice little story with twists and turns. This story changed a lot so here's to nearly two years of Natsu's Growing Up. I did my best to give a little mention of some things you guys may have forgotten but I can't guarantee all of them. And if you have questions after you're done reading this, I put an A/N at the end to try and clarify everything, but like I said, I can't guarantee I covered all of it.**

 **But most importantly, I'd like to thank you, the reader, for sticking around with this story for its ups and downs, short and long chapters, questionable decisions, and major plot holes. You deserve the glory of this final chapter more than I do.**

 **Oh and a super big thank you to Natsu is Awesome for this... great... chapter editing. I can sadly say that there were at least 4 different drafts of this chapter before finally settling on this one. I'd like to thank Kript for his story updates, as they keep me interested in this type of story.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

 _It was very brisk night. Not too cold and not too hot, but the right temperature to energize someone to run a mile or start a fire. It was the perfect night for loved ones to hold each other close and whisper private words that should never be spoken to anyone else. So in a way, it was a night that has inspired many tales and stories across time._

 _"I could lie here forever you know, never go to work or anything, just lying here with you feels the most natural to me." Bisca murmured, rolling over onto her stomach._

 _Natsu smirked as he gently traced circles on her smooth back. "That sounds pretty irresponsible of you, ya know? And the sad part is I'm supposed to be the immature one in this relationship." Natsu chuckled._

 _Bisca pouted as she looked over at him. "Hey, I can't help it that I fell in love with a teenager... ugh, if only you were born a few years sooner. Then dating you wouldn't be so awkward..." the green haired woman sighed._

 _"I don't know about that," he clicked his tongue, "I really like it. This sort of scandalous relationship. I don't know what I'm more excited about, the fact that I'm dating a hot mom or the fact that the hot mom could go to prison if anyone found out!" Natsu laughed a little louder this time._

 _The woman next to him rolled her eyes. "Jerk."_

 _"Oh you know I'm just joking B, besides, I think you'd look hot in a prison uniform." Natsu smiled._

 _Bisca just glared at him. "You know, I think I'm feeling pretty tired. Perhaps I should call you a cab?" She threatened._

 _Natsu didn't take her seriously. "I normally don't like messing with people but you're just too much fun to tease."_

 _"Ugh, brats." Bisca scowled._

 _"Speaking of brats, I gotta admit something Bisca, never once while you babysat me did I ever think that one day I'd be lying next to you in bed. Maybe that was because I was twelve but still, this is very bizarre to me." Natsu admitted._

 _Bisca let out a small laugh as her damp mood quickly passed. "Oh really? I can't say that I thought this would happen either, but I don't regret it. I also don't regret coming home drank that night and seducing you." She told him._

 _"I don't regret any of that either, but do you know what I do regret?" He asked her._

 _Bisca scooted closer to him so their faces were nearly touching. "What?" She whispered._

 _"That I've been nailing you in your husband's bed." Natsu smirked, feeling proud of himself for being a scoundrel._

 _Bisca just rolled her eyes. 'I probably should tell him that Alzack isn't my official husband, but he seems pretty happy so I might as well just let him think that for a little longer..._ ' _Bisca thought offhandedly. "I won't tell him if you don't tell him."_

 _"Deal." The pink haired teen nodded before rolling over on his back and crossing his arms behind his head. "Man, I'm pretty thirsty." He yawned._

 _Bisca let a lewd smirk cross her plump lips. "Oh, already? I'm sorry Natsu but I think Asuka already milked me dry! But I'm sure if you suck hard enough, you'll get some more milk eventually~" Bisca purred seductively as she pressed her arms up underneath her swollen breasts but made sure to keep them hidden._

 _Natsu's eyes immediately darted to the woman's best assets but shook his head with a grin. "And that's why I love you Bisca. But I'm afraid I want something more... not breast milk-y... do you have any soda?" He asked._

 _"I don't know, check the fridge." Bisca chuckled, glad that Natsu didn't think with his penis all the time, otherwise she really would never leave the bed._

 _There was some moving and a lot of creaking sounds from the bed but soon enough Natsu made it out and now stood up, naked as the day he was born, giving Bisca everything to stare at. It really did payoff to be a student athlete. "Alright, do you want anything while I'm up?" He asked._

 _"Nope," Bisca rested her head up on her fist, admiring him. "Nothing at all."_

 _He nodded and then walked out of the room, leaving Bisca alone to lay on her bed. It was a little too warm in the apartment for her liking but she'd do anything to keep Asuka blissfully asleep. She heard Natsu stumble around in the kitchen before finally finding the refrigerator. It was then that she remembered something, she had run out of almost all her other beverages the night before (thanks to Natsu and his unquenchable thirst). Bisca looked at the door when she heard his heavy feet thumping on the floor as he ran back._

 _"Hey Bisca," Natsu started off with a tone that reminded her of the days she used to watch him and he'd ask for something he knew he couldn't have. "You don't have anything else to drink so... can I have a beer?" He asked nervously._

 _Bisca groaned as she sat up. "Why don't you just have water?" She asked tiredly._

 _She couldn't see him, but she could tell he frowned. "Because I want something with flavor, besides, I've drank nearly eight gallons of water earlier today!" He whined._

 _"Ugh, how old are you?" She pressed._

 _"...17," Natsu answered._

 _There was a small pause that hung in the air for a few seconds before finally she relented. "Tell your friends or your parents and I will strap a saddle to your back and ride you up and down the street." Bisca threatened._

 _"Yes ma'am!" Natsu cheered and then Bisca heard the familiar sound of Natsu cracking open the beer. She heard more rattling as he walked over and could only guess that he had grabbed the whole six-pack. The green haired woman could only groan when he started to chug the ensnaring beverage in big gulps. "Woah! This is pretty good!" He said as he took his lips away from the can. "I feel like a new man."_

 _"Just go easy on them, okay?" Bisca pleaded in vain, cause she knew better than most that if Natsu found something new he liked, he was just going to keep doing it._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _'And that's how all of this started..._ ' Bisca sighed to herself as she rested her hands on her belly which held the beginnings of her and Natsu's baby. She held that memory close to her heart as that was when their family started.

But now here she was, standing in the biggest garden she's ever seen, outside of the biggest mansion she's ever seen, owned by the richest man she's ever met.

Dragneel Manor.

That was where Bisca was.

Upon coming here for the first time, Bisca was overcome with fear and was so intimidated she could barely move. That age has long since past but now she was terrified for a reason. How was she supposed to tell Natsu's parents, the richest man and woman this side of the country, that she had sex with their son, who was a minor, and was now pregnant with their grandchild? Her knees were already shaking from the lack of sleep but this was almost too much for the poor woman.

"Bisca! Bisca!" The woman who was being called out heard the distant cries and turned around.

Her eyes widened as she saw who was calling out her name. "Natsu?" She whispered as she saw the young pink haired teen running at her in a full on sprint. "Natsu!" She waved at him as she too began to run towards him.

Natsu was just about kicking up dust from how fast he was running towards her. Thankfully for both his and her sanities, it didn't take them long before they were finally in each other's loving embrace after so long (basically only a couple of hours).

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu asked he wrapped his arms around the emerald haired goddess even tighter. "Why are you at my house? And where's Asuka?"

Bisca just rested her head on his shoulder. "Well I didn't plan on coming here but some limo showed up in front of the apartment building and the chauffeur asked me to get in. I didn't have anything else going on so I got Lisanna to watch Asuka for me."

"Wait so some guy driving a limo pulled up in front of you and you automatically got in? That's pretty stupid B," Natsu said honestly.

She just pouted. "Hey... I'm a sucker for nice things sometimes." Bisca mumbled, making Natsu laugh. "You wouldn't understand, you grew up with these things!"

"You're probably right, but you're just too adorable not to laugh at," Natsu smirked as he took her hand. "Have you seen my parents yet?" He asked rather shyly, hoping that Igneel had already spoken to Bisca and did the whole conversation without him.

Bisca noticed the fear in his eyes and wondered if she was going to have to be the rock of their pairing. "No, not yet. The chauffeur just dropped me off here without another word so I just called you."

Natsu sighed. "Ugh, I knew it. Well, there's no use in putting it off any longer, are you ready to meet my parents... again..." Natsu looked her in the eye, hoping she would say no so that they could run away together, without his parent's blessing.

She immediately knew what he wanted her to say but she shook her head. "Natsu..." she tightened her hold on his hand. "We'll get through this, don't worry. We're having this baby and nothing's going to keep us apart." She reassured him.

"Yeah, you're right..." the pink haired young man looked up, his face at peace with the situation. "I guess I still got some growing up to do if I'm going to be a father, but I'm glad to know that I'm getting closer and closer to being the best dad I can be!"

"Aww..." Bisca blushed at his optimistic point of view and his quick recovery from his fear. "You're right, we can do this. And fuck anyone who tries to get in our way!"

Hands locked together, Natsu and Bisca took their first few steps towards the grand house. Both knew full well what awaited them inside and both were reassured by the other's presence. Consequences be damned, they were going to see the end and live a happy life together.

"Is your dad still... your dad?" Bisca asked softly,not sure how to describe him.

Natsu turned his head to look at her. "A little bit, but don't be too intimidated by him, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Natsu reassured her. "Well, at least that's how I think he is. You know I don't see him that often anymore."

Bisca nodded. "And your mom, is she still getting around?"

Again, Natsu nodded. "Yeah, she's gotten real good with the wheelchair. At one point dad tried to get her one of those moped thingies but she refused. Dad was so mad when he found out she gave the rascal to Gajeel!" He laughed, causing Bisca to smirk.

"Speaking of Gajeel, do you think your siblings are in there as well?" She inquired.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. I know for sure Wendy is but it's a gamble with Gajeel and Zeref. They're like me, always off doing their own thing." He said with an aura of familiarity and nostalgia, remembering the days when he and his family lived together. Bisca noticed his somber expression and decided to let him reminisce for a while longer, he deserved it.

They were now walking onto the patio, coming closer to the door. As they grew closer, their anxiety and fear also started to swell, but they perked up. They said they wouldn't back down from a challenge and that's what they were going to do. They would conquer this.

With a trembling hand, Natsu reached out and turned the door knob and slowly pushed it open. "I-I... I'm home!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the house, alerting everyone inside of his arrival.

Even through the hustle of the ground's maids and employees, Igneel's low, menacing voice managed to reach them. "In the den boy," a gruff voice told them. No doubt about it, Igneel was not in a good mood.

Natsu looked at Bisca and gave her an uneasy smile, "Ladies first?" He offered.

"Such a gentleman..." Bisca rolled her eyes and walked in, immediately feeling a sense of nausea.

Natsu quickly rushed to her side and fretted over her. "Bisca, are you okay?" He asked, holding her as if she was a bird with a broken wing.

Bisca gave him a nervous chuckle, "Totally! It's just this is so real now, you know? I'm in such an extravagant home. Well, the feeling of the life of luxury and richness coupled with Igneel pouting is so surreal."

"Yeah, I understand," Natsu nodded as he passed her.

Bisca found the ginormous house was more akin to a morgue than a place a family should live, it was cold and silent, the various workers having scattered when they heard the tone of their master. She looked around and saw forgotten cleaning supplies, baskets of laundry, and even some tools just lying on the ground.

To her, the walk to the living room was far too quick. Bisca would've preferred it to have lasted a year or perhaps even more so. The feeling she felt in her body must've been the same feeling a gazelle experienced right before being pounced upon by a tiger. In a matter of seconds, they now stood before two large, dark oak doors that were far too grand for Bisca's taste.

"We're here Bisca, no turning back now!" Natsu whispered, not wanting to look back at her lest he lose all bravado and steam. He put his hand on one of the door handles and pushed it open. "Father!" Natsu shouted, his voice more brash and bold than it probably should have been for their current situation.

"Natsu!" Bisca scolded him for addressing his father in such a way. She prepared to hear a loud, mean, and utterly insulting rebuttal but was surprised when his reply was nothing of the sort.

Instead of hearing some complaint or angry look from him, Bisca received a strong arm flying in front of her as if to shield her from some unknown assailant.

"It's about time brat..." the low, condescending voice came from a leather arm chair that was facing the fireplace on the other side of the room. Bisca remembered seeing this room before once she finally got a good look at it, this was one of the rooms that Igneel had forbidden Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy from playing in.

The speaker who's body was hidden from facing the opposite direction and the utter darkness in the room began to cough as he tried to get up. "Damn lungs..." he muttered as soon as he was on his feet, leaning over the fireplace.

Bisca was suddenly very glad his arm was in front of her, it provided her some comfort in the otherwise heavy and menacing atmosphere of the room.

"Well that's what you get for smoking old man!" Natsu growled, baring his teeth.

The hidden figure was not very pleased with that comment. "Did I ask you, boy?" He growled back. "Besides, it's now pretty fucked up that you're the one giving me life lessons on being careful. I mean come on Natsu..." he turned around, his silhouette being the way to tell where he stood. "There's no use in hiding it anymore boy, we know you got that pretty little woman pregnant, we know that's where you've been spending most of your time, and we know you've been skipping school in order to spend time with her." He revealed.

Natsu just snarled. "Yeah? What of it?" He said defiantly. "There's nothing you can do to stop this! This is going to happen!" Natsu began to shout.

A calm and unexpected voice from behind them made itself known with a calm and motherly tone. "Sweetie, we understand that..." Natsu's mother said. "You and your father tend to get all stupid with your bravado and masculinity that you two don't stop and read the situation."

"We don't have stupid bravado!" Both Natsu and Igneel shouted as Natsu and Bisca turned around to face her.

Bisca was now really surprised to see Natsu's mother after such a long time. "Mrs. Dragneel! It's been so long!" The green haired woman knelt down to wrap her arms around one of the only people who had sense in the house.

Grandeeney Dragneel smiled softly as she rolled into the room, the large doors easily letting her pass through with her wheelchair. "Bisca! It's so good to see you dear! And I'm happy to say that the glow of motherhood really does suit you." She stated honestly as she turned the lights on, revealing Igneel's true figure which was that of a middle aged man.

"Ah!" The older Dragneel screeched in pain. "My sensitive skin! The light burns!

Completely avoiding the odd character that was her boyfriend's father, the pregnant woman blushed in embarrassment. "About that... you should know I'm very sorry about seducing your son like I did..."

Grandeeney just waved her off. "Pish posh! I know you two aren't sorry about it one bit! I can tell by your stature and the looks in your eyes, not to mention Natsu's stupid grin on his face."

"I did her like seventy-three times," he said with a stupid smirk as he remembered all of what he did to Bisca. And it wasn't all pleasant.

"That's too much information son..." Grandeeney deadpanned as she rolled in.

Before Natsu could further gross out his mother, Igneel started up again. "Dammit Grandeeney! You ruined it! You totally messed it up!" He pouted like a child that just lost his bike privileges. "I had it all planned out! Me and Natsu were going to argue, Bisca would try to step in, I'd say some devastating words that would forever bruise our relationship, Natsu would then defend her and proceed to rant on and on about his love for her, I'd come to see reason, and we'd have a total father-son moment!" Igneel ranted.

Natsu was thrown for a loop when he heard that. "Dad! This isn't one of your movies! This is real life! You really had me worried there!"

Bisca was just as confused as Natsu was. She knew his dad was a movie director, but she had no idea he was so good that he could make her and Natsu fall into a trap.

Igneel then looked to the closet. "Alright! Cut! Stop filming! It's ruined..." Igneel told the people inside.

The closet door slowly creaked open and there stood Gajeel with a camera and Wendy with a boom mic.

"Did I do something wrong?" Wendy asked with a worried face, hoping to not have just disappointed her father.

"No sweetie, your mom was the one who ruined it." Igneel told his daughter, "You were doing great, I barely knew you two were there." He complimented.

Wendy let her boom mic fall to the ground as tears welled up in her eyes. "Are you sure? Because I don't think I gave it one hundred percent..." she sniffed.

Gajeel frowned and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Wendy you were doing an awesome job! Mom just didn't have the right timing! It's not your fault!" He tried to comfort her.

The blue haired girl just shook her head and walked out the backdoor followed by her hardcore metal brother who tried to comfort her.

Igneel slapped his hand against his face. "Dammit Grandeeney..." he huffed as he stood up straight and fixed the buttons on his blazer. "One of these days Grandie, one of these days!"

Bisca interjected with a question. "Wait, if you were just making a movie scene, does that mean you're not really mad?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh no," Igneel chuckled. "I still think you two are pretty fucking stupid!" He hollered. "I mean what are the odds? I sent Natsu to that boarding school to learn the arts of cinema then he found out he doesn't like being away from home so he had a nervous breakdown and cussed out all of his teachers! He then gets kicked out and I'm forced to bribe Magnolia High to take him in!" Igneel told his story, all the while shaking his head.

"W-What? He got kicked out?" Bisca widened her eyes. Natsu didn't tell her that part. She knew of his time over there and even discussed his escape. She had thought he told her everything, but apparently not.

Igneel went to sit down again. "From the dumbstruck look on your face I can tell that Natsu didn't tell you any of this."

"Shut up dad!" Natsu growled. "You know damn well that's not what happened!"

Bisca turned to him. "It didn't? Because I was about to say, that's pretty badass that you cussed out your teachers. Sure it may have been reckless and irresponsible, but that would've been cool."

Natsu faltered. "I mean- you know damn well that's what happened!"

Grandeeney rolled her eyes. "Oh get over yourself..." she sighed as she placed herself next to Igneel's armchair. "Now it's not very polite of us to keep a pregnant woman standing, so please, sit." Grandeeney gestured to the couch.

"Yeah, thank you." Bisca said as she and Natsu did as instructed and sat down on the couch to their left. "But, if I may ask, how do you know I'm pregnant?" She asked.

"Oh..." Grandeeney looked surprised. "I thought Layla informed you that she told us?"

' _Of course..._ ' Natsu and Bisca sweat dropped. ' _She's such a gossip...'_

Igneel breathes heavily out of his nose. "Now before we get into the meat of it, let's get two things clear." He said sternly, showing that these two items would be nonnegotiable. "One, I don't care how this happened, I just don't. I've learned over the years that love just happens in the most bizarre ways. Second, this will not be a public affair. I don't want anyone outside of our family knowing. I'm sure by now that Natsu may have told some friends, but we must get them to swear to secrecy. The reason for that must be pretty obvious."

Bisca and Natsu nodded. "Yes father," Natsu said.

"I understand," Bisca agreed.

"But as for the reason we brought you two here..." Grandeeney nudged her husband.

Igneel picked it up. "We want to know what your intentions are. What's your plan? What are you two going to do about this?"

Natsu shifted uncomfortably in his seat, scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room, especially with the woman next to him. "H-Hey Bisca... why don't you field this one?" He said nervously.

Bisca's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What!? You're making me explain!?" She whispered vehemently.

"Yeah! Like hell I'm telling them!" Natsu whispered back.

The emerald haired woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Ugh, fine! But you owe me!" She told him before looking back at his parents with a blush slowly clouding her cheeks. "W-Well... me and Natsu - mostly Natsu - have decided that it would be best if we were to... to... excuse me..." she buried her face into her hands to hide her embarrassment.

Steeling his resolve and swallowing his pride, "We are going to get married..." He shut his eyes right after he said that, not wanting to look his parents in the eye.

Igneel and Grandeeney blinked a few times before looking at each other, both wondering why the couple were so embarrassed about this.

"Pick your head up girl, open your eyes when you're talking to me boy!" Igneel instructed, his voice cracking like lightning.

With sharp movements, both did as instructed out of fear of the man. "Yes sir!" They said.

Grandeeney swatted her husband on the arm. "Oh hush! Don't be so strict! You should be a bit more nicer when dealing with your new daughter-in-law!" She scolded.

"Maybe she should get used to me..." Igneel crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Wait," Natsu perked up. "You're referring to Bisca as your daughter-in-law... that means you approve!"

Igneel rubbed his face into the palm of his hand. "Well duh! Try to keep up with the conversation Natsu! Of course we do! Honestly I'd be a little upset if you knocked her up and didn't marry her. Bisca's a great gal, a little too American for my tastes-"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Bisca glared.

"- but she has the makings for a great mother. You snagged yourself a good one son. I know I probably shouldn't say this considering the circumstances buuuut... I'm proud son." Igneel gave his son a soft, comforting smile.

Grandeeney sweat dropped and gave her husband a sly remark. "You shouldn't be... I love Natsu too but he may very well have just ruined their lives."

"Now there you go! You're being the negative one now!" Igneel pointed at his wife.

The old woman did not like his stubby finger being directed at her. "Don't you point that finger at me! All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be congratulating him! He got Bisca pregnant! And that reminds me..." Grandeeney looked back at the buxom mother. "How did Alzack react?" She asked.

Igneel chuckled when Alzack was brought up. "Yeah, that poor, slippery bastard! Worst case of friendzone I have ever seen!" He cackled.

Bisca gave him a stern look. "Mr. Igneel! That's unfair! We may have had a kid but I just couldn't love him like that! We both agreed to just try and raise Asuka as a normal family." She scolded.

"I agree Bisca," Grandeeney crossed her arms. "Be a bit more sympathetic towards the poor boy!"

"Can't believe everyone knew they weren't married except for me..." Natsu muttered to the side, no one paying him any mind.

Fortunately for the mood of the room, Grandeeney decided to change the subject. "Well Bisca... I think we should go ahead start planning your wedding! We want to get you into a wedding dress before your baby starts showing!" She teased.

Bisca blushed, not fully believing that this was going to happen. This all felt so surreal. "I don't think we'll have enough time... I'm already a few weeks along, I'm sure the kind of dress I want to wear won't look as good."

"Oh!" Grandeeney swooned. "So humble! But relax dear, with our connections and money, we can have a nice wedding at the end of the month!"

"A nice, _private_ wedding." Igneel corrected. "Like I said, we should just keep this close to the family."

Natsu raised his hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand, son," Igneel sighed.

"Can I invite some friends?" He asked innocently.

"How many?" The older Dragneel asked, making Natsu count on his fingers but unfortunately for him, he had two too many.

"Like..." he looked at his fingers. "Like, twelve." Natsu said, unsure as to whether or not he counted everyone he planned to invite. "Not including family."

Igneel mulled it over in his head for a second. "Y-Yeah sure, alright."

"Yes!" Natsu pumped his fist.

Grandeeney took the moment of silence to roll over to Bisca and take her by the hand. "Now dear, let's go plan your wedding." She smiled.

Bisca tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. "Yes, let's do it. But first, let me just call Lisanna and tell her that she may need to watch Asuka for a little longer..."

"Nonsense! I'll send Gajeel and Wendy to pick up my new granddaughter!" The older woman said.

"Oh," Bisca said, "well if they don't mind..." she trailed off as she stood up.

Natsu got up with her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry! Gajeel and Wendy are some of the most reliable people I know." Natsu said, trying to comfort her.

Bisca sniffed, wiping a tear that was welling in her eye, "yeah, I'm sorry. It's just... everything is happening so fast, you know? It's kinda hard to keep up." She whispered, leaning closer to him.

Natsu just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Babe, don't worry! Everything's going to be fine! You should be happy, planning your wedding and most importantly..." he began to snicker. "Your bachelorette party!"

"Ugh!" Bisca groaned. "You're seriously gonna make me have one?" She asked, clearly hating the idea.

"Well I'm not, but I'm sure Ur and Layla would like to celebrate before we tie the knot." Natsu smirked, a lewd fantasy playing in his head.

"I think your idea of me, Ur, and Layla 'celebrating' is completely different than what I'm thinking." Bisca teased.

Natsu shrugged. "Maybe. Now go, I'll go take care of a few things myself." He told her.

Bisca released him and nodded. "Alright, but be safe and don't make any stupid decisions." She warned him.

"Yeah, yeah! You know me!" He grinned.

Bisca grinned back. "I know, that's why I'm warning you."

The two just stood there, looking into each other's eyes, silently saying their goodbyes as both knew that it would be a while before they saw each other again. But reluctantly, Bisca turned away and followed his mother out of the room. That was when Igneel decided to stand up and give his two cents.

"I have to say son," he grinned. "You could've done a lot worse!"

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, she's a beauty ain't she?" He said, feeling a sense of pride.

"Damn right." He clapped his son on the back. "Now, what do you have planned for your bachelor party?" He asked.

"Oh you know, the usual..."

 **The events that took place at Natsu Dragneel's bachelor party has been deemed** **Classified Information** **by the government. As such, the many crimes committed have been covered up by Igneel's vast wealth. As far as the country of Japan knows, Natsu and his group never left Laxus' car.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"Now, are you sure you don't need anything else, Natsu?" The buxom greenette known as Bisca Conell asked. The beautiful woman was about 29 years old and had a killer body for a woman who just gave birth not even 11 months ago. Bisca was currently married to her husband, Alzack but things weren't so well between them currently but that's a story for a different time._

 _"No ma'am, I'm fine, really. Go on and have fun with your friends." The funny and lovable 17 year old known as Natsu Dragneel chuckled as he ran a hand over little baby Asuka's hair. Natsu was just a regular high school student who attended Magnolia High. With average grades and average friends, Natsu was very content with his life. Or, at least he would be if he could actually see his father Igneel for more than two hours a day._

 _Now when you first meet Natsu, you may judge him by his appearance. Fuckboy. He had it all, the button down shirt with rolled up sleeves, cargo shorts, and Sperry's. But that was only because he liked dressing for warm weather. He was far from the average douche._

 _Bisca laughed as well. "Well alright then. Like I said, money for pizza is on the counter and Asuka's formula instructions are right here." She said indicating to the little pamphlet on the kitchen table._

 _Natsu just shooed her away. "Bisca come on, this isn't the first time I've watched over Asuka." He groaned._

 _"Hahaha well alright, I know. But I'm just making sure you didn't forget." The green haired beauty sighed before walking with him to her door. "I will be back at eight o'clock and not a second later. Bye Natsu and please, be careful with her." She said with a soft tone, her maternal desires kicking in about wanting to stay with her child._

 _The teenager in front of her sympathetically rested a hand on her shoulder. "Bisca, it's fine. Nothing's going to happen." He assured her with a comforting smile._

 _"Thank you Natsu, you're so kind. Wish more people in this city were like you." Bisca sighed._

 _"Well if they were then I'd be out of a job." Natsu flashed her a grin that he was so well known for._

 _Bisca giggled at his little quip and put on her coat. "Remember, if you need anything, I'll be with Layla and Ur so call them if I can't answer." She told him for the thousandth time. "Now I'll see you later, Natsu. Bye bye Asuka." She said her goodbye, putting a lot of affection towards her farewell to her baby._

 _After one more reassurance, she reluctantly left Natsu with her baby. "Well Asuka, I guess it's just you and me now." Natsu said as he tickled her little stomach. He carried the baby to her little playpen and sat down in front of her._

 _"Now Asuka, let's take it from the top. Na-tsu." He said, hoping she would say his name._

 _However, all he got in return was a happy little gurgle. "Nana!" She babbled._

 _"Na-ts-u." He tried again._

 _"Gaga!" She giggled._

 _"Nat-su!" He said, getting a little more aggressive about it._

 _But her next reply shocked him to the core. "Dada!" The cute little baby girl gurgled out._

 _Natsu stared her down with an intense gaze. "No where did you- *Buzz*" His phone went off and took his attention from Asuka but he made sure to keep an eye on her as he took the call._

 _He smirked when he saw who was calling him. "Hey Luce." He greeted nonchalantly._

 _*_ **Natsu! Hey, where are you?** _* She asked him while twiddling a strand of her blonde hair in between her fingers._

 _"Oh nothing much, just watching Asuka." Natsu sighed._

 _*_ **Oh my gosh that sounds like so much fun! When do you get off?** _* She asked._

 _Natsu scratched his chin in thought. "Umm, Bisca said around eight. Why?" He questioned._

 _*_ **Oh me, Cana, Erza, and Gray were all gonna go out and hang.** * _Lucy answered._

 _"Sure why not, got nothing else going on after this." He told her._

 _The two teens continued to talk for the next fifteen minutes until Natsu let her go because he had to give Asuka her dinner._

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

 _"Dammit! Where the hell is she?" Natsu asked as he looked at his phone to check the time. It was currently 9:40 and no sign of Bisca. He continued to sway the almost sleeping Asuka in his arm as he paced the living room._

 _"Oh this is not how I imagined my Friday night!" He seethed. Through the course of the night he received texts/phone calls from Wendy asking about a project for school, Elfman enthusing about a new gym, and finally a drunk Erza wanting someone to butcher._

 _He was brought from his thoughts when he heard the door open and light chuckling filled the entry way._

 _"Bisca! Finally!" Natsu grinned as he went to meet the mother at the door. When he saw her, he understood why she was late._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I do," Natsu said proudly, standing across from the love of his life in front of a small gathering of their most trusted friends and family. The past two weeks without his lover was total hell for Natsu, she never left his mind for a moment! Now, standing before her, Natsu finally felt at peace, which would be something incomprehensible to someone who would be in his shoes. After all, he hasn't even graduated high school yet and he's already gotten married, became a stepfather, became a biological father, and amassed a small harem of his friends' moms. Best life ever.

"And do you, Bisca Mulan, take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Zeref, Natsu's eldest sibling, recited. Natsu would have Zeref and Zeref only to be the one who would marry him. The two were as thick as thieves back in his childhood and when Zeref went through seminary school to be a priest, he gained the ability to wed people, saying that he would marry his family if they so wished.

Bisca, standing there in her stunning white dress that greatly accentuated her figure while slightly hinting at her baby bump, nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! I do!" She cried, happy to have finally married the one she loved. It seemed like only yesterday that she was first asking him to watch Asuka. Speaking of her little girl, she looked to the side and saw that Grandeeney was holding her safely in her arms, the old woman nodding her head as she watched the ceremony. Her family just got a whole lot bigger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the country of Japan, I know pronounce you husband and wife." Zeref smiled. On the outside, he put up a happy appearance for his brother but on the inside he was bored to tears. "You may now kiss the bride." He announced.

Without further ado, Natsu and Bisca smiled brightly at each other as they leaned in close, softly touching their lips together. Both desperately wanted to cling to each other and give the audience a real glimpse of their burning hot love, but decided to not get fined with public indecency charges.

Like all wedding kisses, there were some awes and whoops, even Ur telling them to do some indecent things and everyone ignoring her, she was already frowned upon for wearing such a tight, revealing dress with a plunging V-neck that traveled all the way down to her navel. At least Layla was respectful enough to cover up the entirety of her massive bosom, even if the fabric was stretching far beyond it's original shape.

"What are you two doing still kissing?" Igneel asked grumpily. "You gotta be at the hotel by five! Get going!" He shouted.

"Shit! He's right!" Natsu pulled away from his wife... whoa, just saying that felt weird.

Bisca licked her lips and nodded. "Yeah, we can finish this later!"

And with that, the two hopped off the podium and made a beeline for the limo, but not before Bisca threw the bouquet first. While most of the crowd was focused on catching the bouquet, Ur and Layla climbed into the limousine before the newlyweds so when the crowd finally looked down, the car drove off.

"Wait a minute dear," Igneel turned to his wife. "Did... did Layla and Ur just get in the car with them?" He asked.

Grandeeney just kept rocking Asuka. "Oh honey, get with the times. Kids do weird stuff these days." She chalked it up just being some random fab the four are taking part in, not guessing her own son was had two other women on the side.

 ** _In the Limo_**

Natsu and Bisca laughed as they looked out the rear window, smiling and waving to all who attended their wedding. Settling back down in his seat, Natsu grinned madly as he looked down at his left hand and admired his gold ring. "This is a little heavy, but I'm sure I'll learn to ignore it." He thought aloud.

Ur, who was sitting next to him, smiled as she rubbed her voluptuous body up against his. "Mmm, I've never fucked a married man before..." she purred.

"That's a lie..." Layla whispered to herself, unhappy that she couldn't sit next to the three at the back, instead having to sit on the side row.

"Hush you!" Ur glared at her top heavy friend before returning her affection back to her male lover. "Ignore her."

Bisca frowned as she sat back down next to Natsu. "How about he ignores you! This is my wedding day and we're going on our honeymoon! You two shouldn't even be here!" Bisca said.

Puffing her cheeks and wrapping both her arms around Natsu possessively, Ur stuck her nose up. "Hmm! So rude! Even after all the special early wedding gifts me and Layla gave you last night!" The black haired, big booty mom claimed.

With an angry and embarrassed blush, Bisca turned her head but not before snatching Natsu out of her grasp. "Be that as it may, I don't remember inviting you!"

"Wait," Natsu held his hands out. "What do you by 'special early wedding gifts'?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Bisca sputtered.

Layla rose an eyebrow. "I wouldn't call it nothing! Natsu, you should've seen the size of the strap-on we-"

"Alright! Moving on!" Bisca shouted, desperately hoping to change the subject.

But it was too late, the little mention of what went on at Bisca's bachelor party already took its toll on Natsu.

With a sly smirk, Ur looked down at his tenting trousers and licked her lips. "Well, it looks like someone's wanting to kick off the party a little sooner than expected..." she said huskily.

But as Ur reached for his zipper, Bisca caught his hand. "No no, we wait until we get to the hotel room. Then after I get my turn, you two can have what's left." Bisca scolded her.

With a pout, Ur crossed her arms. "Ugh! Whatever..." she mumbled.

Looking over at the adjacent window, Layla tilted her head. "That might come sooner than expected as well... we're making great time. Guess having your wedding during the middle of the day on a weekday was a smart move after all."

Looking to his beautiful wife, Natsu kissed the top of her forehead. "Well honey, are you ready for our first time as husband and wife?" He teased.

"Of course dearest," Bisca played along. "You've been looking so dashing in your tux that I'm surprised I was able to keep my hands off of you! I'm glad to know we won't have to wait long to get to our room and use the bed to its limits."

They matched each other's lustful grins like a mirror.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It seemed to Natsu that this was something we would grow to be used to from now onward. He felt that it was his own personal gift from the heavens that he and he alone would be the sole being to ever witness the magnificence of the sight before him. Lying before him are the three women Natsu would ever truly belong to.

The utterly voluptuous, insanely stacked, and downright wet-dream-material Layla Heartfilia laid on her back to his left. Her overstuffed mammaries quaking and rolling to her sides, nearly touching the bed below her as she stared up at him, bearing to him all she had to offer. Her soft, reddened skin seemed to shudder at his touch, her nipples hard and pert, begging to be sucked on by him or however many children he wished to give her. She would be whatever he wanted her to be; be it successful businesswoman or stay at home mom. Layla's molten hot core burned and craved for his touch, wishing to feel his skin against hers. Her half lidded eyes seemed to beckon him closer, telling him to come closer so that they may bask in each other's body in sinful embrace and never let go until they both received the levels of euphoria that even gods would envy.

To his right, the woman who knew she had it all yet chose to reserve it only for him, Ur Milkovich. Like her busty blonde friend, she had her long, thick legs spread for him and only him. While not as busty as her two friends, greedily grasped at her own perky breasts, squashing the alabaster twins in her own hands. Her small, supple body ached and yearned for him just as much as Layla's did, perhaps even more so. Ur knew that her place in Natsu's heart was secure, now she wanted her rightful place at the top of his 'Best Fuck' list. To her, no part of her body was off limits and she would fulfill his every desire, seducing him with her womanly charms and milking his seed straight from the source. If Natsu asked her to, she would not hesitate to disrobe for him at any given moment, one of her nightly fantasies would be to interrupt a scheduled teacher's conference and take his cock all the way down her throat, right in front of the stuck up bitch who dared waste their time. For Natsu, she would be his plaything, without hesitation.

And finally, the blushing bride herself, squirming between her two friends to give herself some space to accommodate him between her legs. Her skin, as always, was bright and smooth. Her hair, an emerald waterfall onto the pillow behind her head. Her breasts, perfectly round and swollen from carrying milk for her children. Below those soft, potent pillows of flesh laid a stomach that held the proof of their love and commitment, because of this, Natsu would be extra careful tonight. Bisca was now his wife, the mother of his child, and the center of his universe. What love Natsu would give to Ur and Layla would instantly be dwarfed by the amount of love Natsu would give his beloved. Little did she know, but she would spend the rest of her life pampered by him, as she deserved to be. Bisca's thighs would wrap around his waist and hold him there for as long as she wished, hearing no complaints for him as he would only learn that he belonged there. As Layla and Ur would strive to be the center of his attention, it would all be for naught, as Bisca already held that title, the rest were just fighting for second place.

Natsu truly was the luckiest man on the planet, having these beautiful women open themselves up to him, offering him what only they could give. If there was only one problem to be had, it was choosing which one was the most beautiful. Layla, a woman whom any man would kill just to share their life with the beautiful and capable woman. Ur, a woman every man would lust after, their baser instincts crying out for them to hold her down and mate. And finally Bisca, the one with which every man could find love and happiness, a happy medium between Ur and Layla.

"Nnnh, Natsu~" Bisca cooed out, her hands holding the back of her knees to help her spread herself as wide as possible. Her soft, supple ass flat against the bed but managing to come and greet him. "Time for _my_ wedding present..." she bit her bottom lip, groaning sensually as her two friends rubbed up against her.

Looking down at his beautiful, irresistible, and stunning bride, Natsu took his heavy cock into his hand, the member fully erect and swollen from the lack of attention. Thick, pulsing veins erupted from the shaft and bulged out aggressively. His balls, hot and heavy with his stored up semen from not being spilled in two weeks, begging to just touch one of their fertile pussies. Without needing to be told, Natsu pressed his hard, throbbing tip at Bisca's soaked labia, messily massaging the pink, slippery petals before slowly feeding his cock into the hungry snatch.

"Oooh!" Bisca moaned out in satisfaction, feeling Natsu's large, menacing rod run through her messy pussy. It had been almost too long for her to go without cock. His parents did well to separate them on marriage superstition, so all she had to use where her fingers and her two friends. But even then, fingers and dildos had nothing on Natsu and his fat cock. Pulsing inside her, Bisca felt his grand prick stretch her body once again to accommodate itself. Her warm, slick insides wrapped around his thick shaft and hugged the intruder, welcoming it with open arms, granting it permission to slide in as deep as it could.

"Fuck..." Natsu breathed heavily, his head rocking back and forth with his hips in slow movements, the lack of sex taking its toll on Natsu's body, drastically shortening his usual stamina. Perhaps it was the adrenaline of knowing that he was fucking his new wife, or maybe it was the fact that two other buxom, horny slut's were clamoring for him to hurry it up and sow his thick, warm seed into Bisca's hungry womb so that their turn would come faster. "So hot... and tight..." he murmured.

"Natsu~" Layla softly whispered, her plump, dick-swallowing lips slapping together hungrily. "You look worn out... why don't you go ahead and give Bisca what she wants so you could rest your tired head on my huge, beautiful breasts?" She proposed, arms crossed underneath her juicy knockers to help push them up, making them look even more enticing. The mountains of fat flesh having the effect of making his heavy balls swell even more.

"You're not tired," Ur spoke up, laying on her side with her head propped up on her hand. "You're just bored. You want to move on to something a little more..." she grabbed a handful of her large, doughy ass cheek and pulled it up to reveal her quivering snatch and perfectly usable asshole. "...tight." Now his sack was clenched, he had to fight tooth and nail not to burst less he disappoint his wife.

If that wasn't enough to send Natsu over the edge, the comment from Bisca surely would.

"N-Natsu... cum in me. Fill up my hungry pussy with your hot, fertile spunk. Keep your wife happy and... ngh, keep her pussy happy!" She told him. And without further ado, Natsu let go. He let go of his restraints and flooded his wife's channel with his heavy sperm, filling her womb and passage with his ropy discharge. "Ah!" She cried out, her eyes shooting open in shock as she herself came along with him, almost squirting. With the space in her cunt becoming increasingly smaller by the millisecond, Natsu pulled out, his cock still discharging a few potent drops onto the milky expanse of Bisca's stomach as her pussy loosely gushed his thick seed onto the sheets below her, staining them.

Bisca was now contently stuffed with cum, her pussy loosened and dripping, and her stomach slightly swelling from the sheer amount. Ur and Layla looked on in perverse amazement at the amount of seed Natsu had backed up. And from the looks of it, Bisca was nearly out of it, her head lolled back and drool was running down the side of her face.

But as for Natsu, his dick was still rock hard and his balls were still bloated. The two women felt something akin to winning the lottery knowing that he was overstocked and now they just had to share the load between the two of them. Now they just waited for him to call the shots.

"So," he breathed heavily, still reeling from his orgasm. "Who's next?" He asked the two, letting them decide as to who would be the next woman to get their pussy filled.

 ** _The End_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **So now's about the time when I used this A/N to clear up some things.**

 **First off, regarding Alzack, I noticed most of you guys wanting something dramatic to happen like him getting pissed off at Natsu or him kicking Bisca out of his apartment. While that would most likely happen with another author - a better author - I did not add that in because I did not want this story to go in that direction. I wanted this story to mainly focus on Natsu and Bisca with Natsu "growing up" and learning to deal with problems straight away as the subplot, not have Alzack be a total ass.**

 **Secondly, I bet you can probably tell I had so much more planned for Natsu and Kagura's past. It wasn't thought out very well and it wasn't fleshed out very well, I took the lazy route and decided not to do that, which might've ultimately hurt the story. Originally it was going to be a whole lot bigger than just Natsu running away and breaking Kagura's heart but sadly that's what it ended up being about. There were going to be quite a few flashbacks with Natsu and the Crocus gang, some about Natsu acting like an older brother and some where he almost cheated on Kagura with Minerva or Yukino, causing him to panic and avoid the females all together due to guilt.**

 **Thirdly, the reason I did not flesh out the wedding more was because it was already rushed in the story. They only had two weeks to plan a small little wedding on the Dragneel grounds. There wasn't much to talk about. But I can tell you who all attended: Lucy, Layla, Gray, Lyon, Meredy, Ultear, Ur, Asuka, Zeref, Gajeel, Wendy, Grandeeney, Igneel, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Laxus. And trust me, while dialogue between those characters would've been funny af, especially what I thought of for Mira and Laxus, I can ultimately say that it would've been useless and unneeded.**

 **Fourthly, Irene Belserion or whatever the fuck her last name is. By the time she was introduced in the manga, it was too late for me to put her in the story. I know, I know, it probably would've been worth the awkward conversation for Natsu to tell a pregnant Bisca that he fucked another mom, but at the time me and a few other authors decided it was best to leave her out. But that's not to say I might not have a spin-off or OVA with her in it later down the line.**

 **Fifthly, your probably wondering why I cut the last lemon of this story short. Well that's an easy one, I wanted to have Bisca be the only one on screen to get fucked, making her the center of the lemon. After all, the center of Natsu's world should be the center of this story, making her the center of the final lemon. And I would've basically done the same positions for Layla and Ur so don't worry too much about it.**

 **Sixthly, I will not directly say whether or not Ur or Layla had any kids with Natsu, I'll leave that up to you guys' imagination. But I will tell you that Bisca has only two sons with him, and if the other girls were to have his kids, they'd be boys as well.**

 **Lastly, my typos and such. Now I know it's inexcusable for me to have such horrendous grammar and spelling mistakes but I just can't help it. I type pretty damn fast and spellcheck can only do so much. I'm far better with handwriting then I am with typing, so I apologize if some chapters or paragraphs are incomprehensible.**

 **Now, as the chapter grows to a close, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for this. To my knowledge, I have one of, if not** **the** **, most popular Harem story with Bisca in it, and that's an honor. I couldn't have done it without you guys so thank you.**

 **Arrivederci!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **17 Years Later**

 **Noriaki Dragneel**

"Ahhh... the cold water really washes away the jet lag..." A young half-Japanese, half-American sighed contently, happy with his current place in life. Even here, laying on a pool float in the sunlight, smiling as he remembered the looks on his classmates faces as he got checked out of class just for this trip. He came to Japan to see his grandparents and help around the house (which was a super easy job considering all their maids and butlers) so he just lounged around all day, hanging out with his Aunt Wendy. But imagine his surprise when his dad's old friend (and his new fap material) came over to see him. He thought she was kinda hot with the whole "independent but smoking hot, mature business woman" look, until she started berating him for the lack of his father's visits. Of course, it wasn't his fault for his father not visiting. His father, Natsu, got a job in real estate like his Aunt Ur, but while he made a lot of money, he still had some reserves about visiting his home country.

Once he managed to calm down Erza, she began to fire off questions about his life in the United States. Of course there wasn't much to tell considering he and his family just lived on his mother's childhood farm. It was just him, his parents, his two aunts, his only sister, and four brothers. For some reason, when he told her that he was the oldest son, she had the look of nostalgia on his face that he didn't understand, almost like she knew him before he knew her. Of course after that, she said she had to leave but not before demanding to get his number so that she wouldn't lose contact with him or his family. He felt a little odd taking her, a big-titted accountant who had no husband or boyfriend to speak of, number. Not to mention she came off as a bit mean and imposing.

' **Hey Noriaki, feel free to use my pool whenever you get bored. I know how Igneel is around water.** '

Well, that first text he got from her certainly changed his view on her. Despite all the glamorous facilities he had at his disposal at his grandfather's mansion, the old man was deathly afraid of bodies of water. He didn't know why Igneel was afraid, maybe it was some irrational fear of sharks, one of his younger brothers, Norisuke, shared the same fear of water. But he wouldn't pass up and opportunity to go swimming. All he had back home was a lake that he had to share with snakes and other wildlife in Oklahoma. When he wasn't swimming, he was off doing stupid shit in town with his friends considering he couldn't take them back to his home otherwise they'd talk about his mom and aunts like pieces of meat. He could put up one hell of a fight, but he wouldn't fight his friends over something so stupid as they lusting after girls they could never have, not while his his dad was still around.

"I could live in Japan," Noriaki smiled, closing his eyes. "I don't know why my parents moved to pig-fuck town. If they were going to move to the U.S., why couldn't they live some place fun like New York or California? At least here they have decent WiFi..."

As he dealt with his teenage, first world problems, the day flew by. He got in the pool around three o'clock and now it was nearing seven. It was a miracle he hadn't been sunburn by then. Fortunately for him, he wouldn't be stumbling around in the dark as Erza had automatic lights installed to keep him aware of his surroundings.

"I should probably get back to Granny Grandie, she gets worried way too often." He sighed, sinking back into the pool to swim over to the shallow end.

Inside the house, a stressed out redhead stumbled into her home from the front door. It was evident by the disheveled state of her attire and the far off look in her eyes that she had been drinking, no doubt because of the heavy workload and stress that comes from her job.

"Why..." Erza leaned on the counter, her heavy breasts mashing into the counter below as she tried to stand properly. "Why are the lights on...?" She squinted her eyes to make out a better image of the backyard where she saw a lone man emerge from her pool.

"Noriaki... Natsu's son..." The redhead remembered. "Say, he's pretty cut for a seventeen year old..." Licking her lips, she admired the young man's muscular form. For a farm boy, he still managed to look dapper, more so than his father ever did. The main focus of her leering was of course his abs.

If Erza hadn't consume so much alcohol, she would've slapped herself for thinking such indecent thoughts about her old friend's son. But of course, she wasn't thinking clearly enough to stop herself.

Unbuttoning the first five buttons of her blouse, revealing the entirety of her strained, black lace bra, Erza sauntered over to the sliding door. "Hey Noriaki!" She called out in a low, husky voice. "When did you say you had to go back to America?"

Noriaki scratched the back of his head. "Umm... what?"

 ** _The End_**


End file.
